Canciones Creek
by Gabi C
Summary: Recopilación de fics inspirados en canciones. Creek.
1. Sexy And I Know It

**AN:** El fic presentado a continuación es auspiciado por un día sin clases y LMFAO. Le pregunte a ShinigamiJazzDark como HACIA para escribir _tanto_. Dice que escucha música. Lo intente. Y ahora ya no pudo parar, cada canción que escucho es LA CANCION y ya tengo como 8 en una semana. Raaaayos. Eso es malo para una persona con poco iniciativa como yo D: De todas formas gracias Shinigami!

**Advertencia:** Las canciones no serán WOW CLASICOS. No. Lo más probable es que califiquen el lo que muchos llaman "pop basura" Ahí. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy and I know It<strong>

_Yeah, yeah._

_When-I-walk-on-by, girls be looking like DAMN he fly_

Soy Craig Tucker, el pelinegro más sexy de todo South Park. Incluso más que la marica de Stanley Marsh –no que _implique_ que él sea sexy –oh el fácil de Kenny McCormick. Ohh sí. Caminando por las frías calles hacia el centro de la ciudad miro de reojo a las personas que se quedan paradas mirándome. Un grupo de chicas incluso osan reír y lanzarme unas miradas coquetas, por el bien de su autoestima –si claro –les sigo el juego y guiño un ojo descaradamente. El efecto es instantáneo, los grititos agudos de chicas hormonales y los saltitos de emoción. **Típico.**

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control_

Si tuviera tiempo me detendría unos segundos y _fingiría_ interés. Pero no. Craig Tucker no es así. Yo soy de las personas que se ven pero no se tocan. Ohh sí. La verdad no puedo culpar a nadie, soy irresistible; de hecho la frase "Siempre creí que era el más guapo hasta que vi el espejo" fue inventada por mí. Bueno, basta de apuntar lo obvio tengo algo importante que hacer. O mejor dicho alguien importante a quien _ver._

_Girl look at that __body_

_I-I I work out_

Doblando la esquina me topo con una rubia copa D. Veo su sonrisa traviesa y como sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo rápidamente, querida ¿no puedes ser más obvia? Pero vamos, siempre hay tiempo para lucirse un poco. Con una sonrisa de complicidad flexiono mis _perfectos_ músculos. La quijada de la rubia necesita ser recogida del suelo. Así es cariño este es el producto de días en el gimnasio. Algo que ni tu intento de novio podrá lograr, _jamás. _Ohh sí.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see._

Muchas personas dicen que soy arrogante, por favor ¿arrogante yo? Tal vez. No es que sea mi culpa en verdad, desde pequeño siempre _gocé_ de esta extra **atención**, por decirlo de alguna manera. Mi abuela solía decir que era "el hombrecito más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, y créeme he visto muchos" pero no fue hasta que empecé la pubertad y las hormonas despertaron que me di cuenta de cuan perfecto en verdad soy.

_Everybody stops and they're staring at me._

Las chicas –y porque no, algunos chicos también –se me quedan mirando siempre que entro a algún lugar. Así que si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a todos los que alimentan mi ego. Porque sinceramente, una cosa es _saber_ que todos te desean y otra cosa es que te lo _recuerden_ a diario. Aun puedo recordar los quejidos de Clyde "Craaaaaig, todo el mundo nos **mira** por tu culpaaa." Bastardo envidioso, ya quisiera él tener tanta atención.

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

Ya diviso la cafetería de mi rubio favorito y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se asoma a mis labios. _Rayos_. Estúpidas mariposas en el estomago, Tucker destruye cosas lindas como mariposas. No las siembra en las profundidades de su estomago, soy una vergüenza para mi apellido. Una vez más no es mi culpa, si no la del Spaz. _Ese_ desgraciado que siempre obstruye mis pensamientos, quiero decir ¡por favor! Soy uno de los chicos más codiciados de todo South Park –Ohh sí– ¿Y _tengo_ que caer por el Spaz? Karma es una perra. Pfff, como sea, ya estoy aquí y no pienso dar media vuelta (Eso y que ya puedo divisar la pequeña figura de Tweek, malditas mariposas y yo tendremos una **charla** mas tarde.)

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a __**Speedo**__ trying to tan my __cheeks_

_**NO SHOES, NO SHIRT, AND I STILL GET SERVICE**_

Tweek está limpiando unas mesas. ¿Qué limpia? No tengo la menor idea, teniendo en cuenta que no hay _nada _visible.

"Hey dulzura, ¿Qué haciendo?" Por favor, denme un poco de crédito, si en algo soy bueno en el arte de flirtear. Me recuesto contra la pared contraria mientras exhibo mi sonrisa marca CT. **Perfecta**. Tweek salta unas cuantos centímetros antes de dirigir sus grandes ojos hacia mí y soltar unos de sus ruiditos.

_Look at that body _

_I-I I work out_

Tweek pasa sus ojos por mi cuerpo y se sonroja furiosamente. Ah, si de algo estoy seguro es la suerte que tiene el Spaz de que **Craig Tucker** tenga una _debilidad_ por él. (Eso y que el rubio es demasiado lindo para su propio bien. Claro que nunca admitiría eso.) "CRAIG, PONTE UNA MALDITA CAMISETA O SAL DE AQUÍ" Pfff, por favor Tweek…

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Arrogante!Craig, creo que le queda perfecto. Ohh, primera vez que escribo en primera persona. Juro que es _extraño_. Cuando me imagine a Craig en un _speedo,_ morí, pero estoy segura que a Tweek no le importa ;) GRACIAS POR LEER! Les agradecería infinitamente si me dicen en que mejorar, siempre siento que falta algo pero no se qué. Me frustra. Por último si quieren alguna canción en especial solo díganlo :) (_**Si**_, habrá más)

* * *

><p>"CRAIG, PONTE UNA MALDITA CAMISETA O SAL DE AQUÍ" Pfff, por favor Tweek, me aparezco semidesnudo en Harbucks y ¿Qué es lo que dice? Que me ponga una <span>camiseta<span>. Estoy seguro de que Tweek debió leer mis pensamientos porque soltó un gritito de exasperación mientras jalaba sus cabellos. Sentí como una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en mi rostro mientras se me ocurría una _increíble_ idea, ¿ya mencione que soy un genio? Con un rápido movimiento separe una de sus pequeñas manos y la puse sobre mi **perfecto** torso, me acerque lentamente y susurre en mi tan conocida profunda voz "**_Siénteme_**" Ohh sí…

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

Edit 11/06 **AN:** Final alternativo traído a ustedes gracias a Shinigami. Cuando leí su review supe que tenía que ponerlo :P


	2. Every You Every Me

**AN: **Esta canción fue pedida por lintu asakura quien adora a placebo. Espero que les guste :) (Perdón por la demora, _debí _subir este capítulo ayer pero mi internet estaba "Nah, no quiero")

* * *

><p><strong>Every you every Me<strong>

_Sucker love__ is heaven sent._

No soy una buena persona. Nunca lo fui, mucho menos para alguien como tú. No importa cuántas veces _digas_ lo contrario, cuanto intentes _convencerme_ de que soy lo mejor que te pudo pasar en tu vida, cuanto razón _creas_ tener, siempre sabré que estarías mejor sin mí. El único problema es que no me importa. No me importan las miradas de enojo que tus padres me lanzan cuando estamos juntos, no me importan los rumores que rondan sobre que abuso de ti, no me importan los consejos que tus amigos te dan sobre la escoria que soy. No me importa porque soy **egoísta**.

_You pucker up, our passions _spent_._

Pero sé que no eres ningún tonto, sé que _notas_ la disfuncional pareja que formamos, aunque nunca dices nada. A veces pienso que _callas_ para no enojarme, como si nuestra relación fuera una delicada pieza que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Pero prefiero mantener dichos pensamientos en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, donde no pueda alcanzarlos. Es más fácil ignorar nuestras fallas y fingir que todo es perfecto; como si fuera una obra de teatro, tú siendo –obviamente –la estrella principal. Aparento que nada pasa porque soy **inmaduro**.

_My hearts a __**tart**__, your body's __**rent**__. __My body's __**broken**__, yours is __**bent**__._

Lo que más _duele_ es la sombra de vacilación que oscurecen tus ojos cuando me miras, la misma sombra que me veo forzado a ver cada vez que regresas de la casa de Kenny. Mencione que no eras ingenuo pero yo tampoco lo soy, se lo que _ellos_ te dicen cosas sobre mí. Cosas no muy agradables pero de las cuales también evito pensar, es increíble como solo una mirada tuya puede incomodarme tanto. Pero todo deja de tener importancia en el momento que me muestras esa sonrisa tímida pero sincera, esa sonrisa que solo me pertenece a _mí. _Porque ambos sabemos que los dos _necesitamos _estar juntos, sin importar lo que otros opinen. Me irrito porque soy **posesivo**.

_Carve your name into my arm._

Siempre escucho la pregunta ¿Qué te gusta de él? Y _sé _que la respuesta que esperan escuchar es "su cabello", "su sonrisa", "sus ojos", "su personalidad". Pero esas son estupideces, no hay _algo _que me guste de ti, me gustas _todo_ tú. Pero ese es un concepto que nadie logra entender, aparte de nosotros. Y aunque me gusten todos tus defectos y virtudes –en especial tu _grandioso_ trasero –lo que más aprecio es lo bien que logras comprenderme, sin necesidad de palabras sabes lo que necesito. Aunque eso signifique salir a las 3 de la madrugada, trepar en mi viejo Chevy y manejar a toda velocidad por la autopista y aunque se lo mucho que te asustas –no es muy difícil de deducir, con tus manos intentado fusionarse con mi brazo –nunca me dices que no. Hago todo esto porque soy **impulsivo**.

_Instead of stressed, I lie here _charmed_. 'Cuz there's nothing else to do,_

_**Every me and every you**__._

Aun recuerdo mis días sin ti, mi vida era simple y aburrida. No tenia emociones –no _sentía _–ni preocupaciones, solía pensar que mi vida era perfecta pero era un idiota, porque no hay vida _perfecta_ sin ti. Y sé que suena meloso y hasta ridículo –tu culpa, tú me convertiste en esto –pero la manera en que golpeas mis manos cuando bajan más de lo permitido en un lugar público, la mirada de _irritación_ que muestras cuando lo único que hago es sonreír inocentemente, la forma en que suspiras resignadamente y me dejas hacer lo que quiera, todo eso me vuelve _loco_. Juego porque soy **infantil**.

_Sucker love__, a box I choose. __No other box I choose to use._

_Another love I would abuse, no circumstances could excuse._

_In the shape of things to come. Too much poison come undone._

También se lo inseguro que eres sobre _mí_. Sé que crees que te voy a dejar, crees que puedo conseguir a alguien _mejor_ que tú. Algo irónico la verdad, con todos diciéndote que me dejes cuando eres tu el que cree lo contrario. Pero ambos sabemos que yo no te engañare y que tú nunca me dejaras. No somos perfectos, pero somos lo más cercano a la perfección y _debemos_ mantener eso. Crees que soy **insano.**

'_Cuz there's nothing else to do,_

_**Every me and every you.**_

_Every me and every you,_

_**Every Me…**_

Ya lo dije, no soy perfecto –no cuenta todas las veces que digas lo contrario –y, _demonios_, puede que ellos tengan razón y estarías mejor sin mí. Pero, No. Me. Importa. ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona egoísta, inmadura, posesiva, impulsiva, infantil e insana _decide _que está cansado de _ellos_? Exacto. Esa es la razón por la que decidimos avanzar sin pensarlo dos veces, huir olvidando a los demás. Sé que fue una decisión difícil para ti –mientras yo soy apático y prefiero estar solo, tú prefieres estar rodeado de personas. No te gusta estar solo. –pero también sé que soy más importante para ti que ellos. Y me alegro.

_Sucker love__ is known to __**swing**__._

_Prone to cling and __**waste**__ these things._

_Pucker up for heaven's sake. There's never been so much at stake._

_I serve my head up on a plate. It's only comfort, calling late._

Porque ya no tenemos nada que perder y tú quieres ganar el mundo. Sinceramente, en un pueblo pequeño como South Park tal cosa es imposible y yo –como la marioneta en que me has convertido –estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti. _Rayos_, estoy seguro que si me pides vestirme de princesa y bailar para ti lo haría sin dudar (agradezco que tus _fetiches_ no incluye nada de lo mencionado, si no cosas más divertidas.)

'_Cuz there's nothing else to do,_

_**Every me and every you**__._

_Every me and every you,_

_Every Me..._

Es increíble como mi mayor temor paso de ser la muerte de Stripe a perderte. ¿Lo recuerdas? Las noches en que me despertabas preocupado por mí. Yo sí recuerdo. También recuerdo que lo único que necesitaba era abrazarte y _sentir_ que jamás te perdería. Soy la clase de persona que _necesita_ afecto físico, incluso cuando no lo diga, mientras tú eres la clase de persona que prefiere tener su espacio personal intacto. Pero aun así me _dejas_ acercarme, y se siente tan bien saber que soy la única persona en la que confías.

_Like the naked leads the blind. I know __**I'm selfish, I'm unkind**__._

_Sucker love__ I always find,_

_**Someone to bruise and leave behind**__._

_All alone in space and time._

_There's nothing here but what here's mine._

_Something borrowed, something blue._

Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Solo espero que algún día sepas _cuanto_ significa eso, Tweek.

_**Every me and every you.**_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every Me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Solo quiero explicar un este fic –puede que sea un poco largo y no es necesario que lo lean –primero nunca había escuchado esta canción antes, cuando escuche la letra es… profunda. Trágica incluso. La escuche unas 3 veces, busque la letra y SIEMPRE encontraba un nuevo significado, que frustrante! Primero no sabía cómo interpretar "sucker love" literalmente? Busque en urban dictionary (amo esa pagina) y decía "usar a una persona por sexo hasta que te aburras." Fue el WTF más impresionante en mi vida, así que planee en que sea una historia completamente trágica, pero decidí no precipitarme y seguir buscando un poco –porque sinceramente la canción puede ser _interpretada_ en tantas formas –y en todos lados encontraba algo diferente. Incluso que tenía que ver con el abuso de drogas –en ese momento estaba aun más asdfg –pero me gusto más la idea de un amor infantil –carve your name into my arm? –pero pueden verlo como ustedes quieran. De todas formas me divertí escribiéndolo –viva la vagancia! –y espero que les guste. Si es así reviews son apreciados ;) (Debe ser la nota más grande que he escrito en mi vida.)


	3. Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

**AN:** NO PUEDO CREER QUE OLVIDE MENCIONAR ESTO ANTES ASDFG, edite el final del primer capítulo. Justo tras mi última nota, agregue algo por si quieren leerlo (lo edite cuando subí el 2 cap. pero olvide mencionarlo. Duh.) Bueno esta canción fue pedida por RinMeltdown02 junto con el POV de Tweek.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly on your right Shoulder<strong>

_Your right shoulder had a __purple butterfly_

A lo largo de mi vida he tenido diferentes psicólogos, de hecho pase gran parte de mi niñez en salas de esperas con música relajante y olor a vainilla. Lo _odiaba_. Odiaba el hecho de no poder ser normal, odiaba tener que mentirles a mis amigos sobre mi ausencia en las tardes, odiaba la sonrisa con la que me recibían los psicólogos mientras me miraban con pena, odiaba que todos y cada uno dijeran algo diferente sobre mi estado "es depresivo", "es introvertido", "es paranoico", "es _inestable_". Pero lo que más _odiaba_ era que mis padres creyeran que todo eso significaba que debían **sobreprotegerme**. Eso, claro, hasta –a riesgo de sonar cliché –que te conocí.

_The corner of the room is where we had __**kissed**_

Eras _todo_ lo que yo no podía ser y te admiraba por ello. Podías hacer y decir lo que quisieras sin temor alguno, nunca pensabas dos veces antes de actuar y aun más importante nunca te arrepentías, no tenías miedos tontos, eras valiente. Eras mi héroe. Y en alguno momento pase ese punto invisible que nos marcaba como "amigos". Tal vez en el momento en que decidí que eras atractivo. Por lo que no es de sorprender la _alegría _que tuve cuando me besaste en la fiesta de Stan, porque en mi cabeza nunca me podrías corresponder. Era feliz.

_I learned what it's like to have a_ heartrending feeling

_A piano echoes, trapped __inside my head_

Por lo que no es sorprender el _dolor_ que sentí cuando te vi al día siguiente besándote con Wendy en Stark's Pond. Tenía razón, nunca me podrías corresponder. Era miserable. Siempre leía y escuchaba sobre este cierto "corazón roto", pero nunca creí que era cierto. Hasta ese momento, obviamente. Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba y de pronto era muy difícil respirar, imagine que me pondría a llorar pero no había lagrimas, no había nada. Ni siquiera temblaba. Por lo que hice lo que cualquier persona haría –si no sabes que hablo, me di media vuelta y corrí como si los gnomos me estuvieran siguiendo.

_Hurry and please wake me up right now because I'm having a nightmare again_

No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que estuve en mi cama, en medio de un ataque de pánico. Sentía que me sofocaba, que las cobijas eran muy pesadas y que el pájaro loco perforaba mi cabeza. Me sentía cansado y solo quería una gran taza de café. _Necesitaba_ a Craig. Pero lo único que tuve fue a mi madrea golpeando la puerta insistentemente – ¿estás bien cariño? Vamos cuéntale a mami que paso –un dolor de cabeza impresionante y pesadillas. **Horribles** pesadillas. _Craig._

_First impressions and early things like that are really only trivial, right?_

_If you asked me where I want to go, then I wouldn't be able to answer you_

En mi momento de delirio recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos. Mi padre me acababa de comprar unos patines nuevos por recomendación de mi psicólogo de turno "Tweek necesita realizar actividades al aire libre ¿ok?" Mi madre se opuso completamente a la idea "¡mi bebe se puede lastimar!" Pero aun así me encontraba **intentando** patinar, hasta que perdí el equilibrio –_que sorpresa_ –no fue un gran golpe la verdad, a las justas un rasguño. Pero como el hijito de mami que era me puse a llorar. Luego apareciste en tu bicicleta –tus padres se negaron a comprarte una patineta –y me miraste con total indiferencia. "Deja de llorar, marica" estoy seguro que fue tu mirada la que me hizo obedecer, nunca nadie me había tratado de esa forma. "Mi mamá dice que marica es una mala palabra" tú solo rodaste los ojos y bufaste con exasperación mientras me mostrabas el dedo medio. "Denúnciame."

_The night was too impressive for me, so it dazzled me and now I've __**lost my way**_

Aun recuerdo ese día y, sinceramente, siempre lo haré. Porque eres _tú_, siempre fuiste tú. Y ahora no se qué hacer, un poco irónico porque nunca lo supe, al principio eran mis padres los que me _guiaban_. Creían que no podía hacer nada por mi cuenta y yo también creí lo mismo por un largo tiempo, tenían mi vida organizada y yo solo tenía que obedecer. Cuando te conocí pensé que todo eso había terminado, pensé que por fin podía hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Estaba equivocado. Ya no eran mis padres los que me cuidaban, eras _tú. _Esa noche en la fiesta cuando nos besamos pensé que por fin era **yo** el que tomaba una decisión. Hasta que te vi con Wendy.

"_Doing all I can, making my eyelashes long_

_Wearing eyeliner and then my lips will glitter"_

Ahora estoy aquí, parado patéticamente frente al espejo deseando que todo _desaparezca_. Mi cabello es un desastre imposible de peinar, mis ojos y nariz están rojos, mis ojeras parecen moretones y mi piel está más pálida de lo normal. Soy un caso perdido. Suspiro resignado e incluso juego con la idea de faltar a clases, pero la descarto rápidamente. _Necesito_ ver a Craig Tucker, aunque quiera estrangularlo por pendejo, y si voy a hacerlo necesito estar **presentable**. Quien dijo que el maquillaje es solo para chicas es un imbécil, esa cosa hace maravillas. (Llevo toda mi vida intentando esconder mis ojeras y lo único que necesitaba era un poco de base. Pfff.)

_**Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly**_

_**The corner of the room is where we had kissed**_

_**I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain**_

_**A piano echoes, trapped inside my head**_

No hemos hablado desde el _accidente_ –me niego a mencionar la palabra si es que no me incluye – y estoy seguro que ya sabes que te vi con _ella_ (Clyde siempre fue un chismoso). Eso no quiere decir que no hayas tratado de comunicarte conmigo, pero mi madre nunca fue una gran fan tuya y no he respondido a ninguna de tus llamadas. Estoy algo sorprendido de lo fácil que fue evadirte –considerando lo obstinado que puedes ser –lo único que necesitaba era encerrarme en mi cuarto. Por eso, en el momento que divise las puertas de la escuela, me sentí _nervioso. _

Aren't I right? Why is it so hard? Annoying... **Why is it so hard?**

Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre mí, sus miradas curiosas, los susurros de conspiración, las risas de burla. ¿Qué miran? Esto es _demasiada_ presión, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en una etapa completa de pánico llegue a tu casillero. No estabas. No _estabas_ y tú siempre me esperas ahí. Sentí como temblaba –"pareces un vibrador" frase favorita de Kenny –y mis miedos ridículos se lanzaban sin piedad en mi cabeza. Dónde. Esta. Craig. Tucker. No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no era esto y sé que me estoy engañando, soy un idiota. ¿Qué quería? ¿Encontrar a Craig con un ramo de rosas proclamando su amor por mí? _Tonto Tweek._ Supongo que lo único que queda por hacer es recoger lo que queda de mi dignidad y fingir que nada pasa. Estúpidos estudiantes de secundaria que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, odio el drama esc- Hay un nota en mi casillero. Una **nota** pegada en mi casillero. Ylkdjv, Craig _Tucker_ vas a mor- "Stark's Pond" y eso es. No hay mas, no hora, no _lugar_ -¡vamos! Stark's Pond es _gigante_ –no persona. **Mierda.**

_I was standing there out in the rain; my hair seemed frozen and strange in the __cold_

_My loneliness went down the drain while I was shivering and __waiting here for you_

No sé qué hago aquí, la verdad no lo sé. Cada neurona grita _"Corre, regresa, es una __mala__ idea. Vas a salir lastimado." _Pero, como siempre, ignoro estos consejos; tengo frío y quiero una gran taza de café. _Necesito_ a Craig. Como dije no había una hora especifica, pero vine apenas terminaron las clases. ¿Desesperado, yo? Nah. 15 minutos se volvio media hora y aun no veo nada, me molesta un poco el hecho de que me hayas pedido venir al mismo lugar en que paso _eso_. OH DIOS, solo quiere burlarse ¿no es así? Restregar el hecho de que se burlo de mí y que no quiere _nada_ conmigo. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero con paranoia?

_When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well_

_If you think that I'm kidding around, then __**you'll end up hurt**__, do you understand?_

De pronto lo veo –necesito parar con el cliché –Craig Tucker caminando como si gobernara el mundo, con sus fríos ojos azules sobre mí. Camina lentamente, como si se acercara a un animal salvaje y el aire se queda atrapado en mi garganta. Estoy hiperventilando. Por un momento me pierdo en su mirada, luego recuerdo el plan que había trazado previamente. (Sí plan, cállense.) Por lo que, una vez más, hice lo que cualquier persona haría –si no recuerdas que hablo, me di media vuelta y corrí como si los gnomos me estuvieran siguiendo. Ignore su grito de frustración _"Tweek, maldición regresa."_ Lo siento Craig, pero como tú yo también soy terco y esta es la única forma en la que puedo comprobar que no jugarás conmigo. _Corre Tucker, corre._

"_Painting my nails red and wearing a two-bit ring_

_Every time that I get hurt, I get new earrings"_

No pasa mucho antes de que pueda alcanzarme, no por nada tiene piernas largas. "Tweek espera, ¡deja de moverte!" Obedecí solo para poder fulminarlo con la mirada "Y deja de mirarme así" No. "¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?" No quiero. "No me digas, entonces que haces aquí." Que te importa. "_Joder Tweek_, eres un niño" Mira quién habla.

_Hold me 'cause I have a _black hole inside me

_You're the only one who can make it disappear for good_

_Aren't you the one? You know that you are_

_Making me lose control, _I can't help it

Y ahora estamos en una pelea de miradas, algo épica si me preguntas pero esa es solo mi opinión. Soy yo, como siempre, el que rompe el silencio. "¿Por qué no estás con _Wendy?_ " ¿Qué? Tengo algo llamado **orgullo**, veo como voltea los ojos y suelta un bufido de exasperación "Tweek no me importa lo que Wendy haga o deje de hacer" Oh, no me digas. "Pues _eso_ no parecía la última vez que los vi juntos" Punto para Tweek. Y volvemos a la pelea de miradas.

_I want to die now from all of my regrets_

_Which do I ha__ve more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?_

_Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy_

_Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease_

Si algo sé de Craig Tucker, y créeme se muchas cosas, es su fascinación por lo espontáneo, por lo que no me sorprendió _tanto_ cuando decidió que mi espacio personal no importaba. Mentiría si digo que no _quería_ que esto pasara. Ya saben, besarnos. Amar no significa que todo será felicidad, siempre habrá peleas y un poco de dolor. Pero no importa, por Craig estoy dispuesto a pasar todo. Los _increíbles _besos –y algunas otras cosas que no voy a mencionar para mantener esto PG –lo valen. **Todo** lo vale.

_**Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly**_

_**The corner of the room is where we had kissed**_

_**I l**__**earned what it's like to have feelings of pain**_

_**A piano echoes, trapped inside my head**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Whaaa?_ Que es esto? Yo actualizando dos veces en una semana? Es el fin del mundo? No, se llama aprovechar el tiempo libre antes de que llegue enero :P No quiero tener que explicar cada canción –porque enserio una vez que empiezo nadie me puede parar, mala costumbre –pero no puedo resistir. Así que algo pequeño: para empezar la canción es en japonés –duh, vamos! Quien no conoce a Vocaloid? –y no sabía si poner la traducción en español o inglés, al final decidí que en ingles rimaba más? Aunque lo más probable es que este loca :I Creo que la canción le queda PERFECTA a Tweek, todo ASDFG cuando no sabe qué hacer. Por ultimo purple butterfly lo vincule con Wendy porque, ya saben, usa morado. GRACIAS POR LEER! Y muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son geniales. :)


	4. Schism

**AN:** Holaa, solo quería aclarar que cualquier pedido será escrito, solo tienen que esperar (porque demoro demasiado escribiendo) y es en orden de llegada ;) Oh, oh decidí editar mi perfil (si es que _así_ debería llamar las 3 líneas que tenía antes) por ultimo **GRAAAAAAACIAS **a todos ustedes por leer, dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos. Son geniales! Esta canción fue pedida por lintu asakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Schism<strong>

_I know the pieces __**fit**_

_'Cause I watched them __fall away_

Aun recuerdo los días en que solo **yo** podía razonar con esa cabeza paranoica tuya, en que solo **yo** tenía permitido tocarte, en que solo **yo** era el bastardo afortunado que merecía tu confianza. Días en que éramos mejores amigos. Ahora no son más que recuerdos borrosos –porque sinceramente pasó hace _tanto_ tiempo –pero aun así sé que éramos esa clase de personas que estaban destinadas a conocerse. Por lo que es irónico el hecho de que ahora no me dirijas la palabra. Pfff, ni siquiera me _miras_ y cuando lo haces, me pregunto si soy yo el que ves o algún artificio de tu imaginación. Ya no somos amigos, ni siquiera compañeros de clase. Tendría suerte si es que me calificas como conocido. Sé que nos complementamos porque presencie el momento en que nos dividimos.

_Mildewed and smouldering_

_Fundamental differing_

Nunca fuimos la clase de amigos convencionales, ya sabes, del tipo que otros tienden a relacionar en su cabeza. Por el contrario éramos de la clase que nadie llamaría _amigos,_ y no creo que sea necesario explicar el porqué –es un poco obvio –pero gran parte era nuestro aspecto físico. Mientras yo soy alto y con la cantidad justa de músculos, cabellos oscuros y suave al caminar; tú eres pequeño y delgado, cabello brillante y un desastre en cada movimiento. Otra gran parte era nuestra personalidad. Yo con mi actitud de no-me-importa-el-mundo, mientras tú te preocupabas del más mínimo detalle (rayando en lo ridículo, la verdad.)

_Pure intention juxtaposed_

_Will set two lovers' souls in motion_

_Disintegrating as it goes_

No te culpo, después de todo no hay nadie a quien culpar más que a mí mismo _Sabía_ que era una mala idea, cada rincón racional gritaba "para, piensa lo que estas a punto de hacer" pero nunca fui de los que pensaban antes de actuar. Soy un maldito impulsivo. _Sabía_ que no causaría algo más que asustarte. Alejarte. Pero también sabía que estaba _cansado_ de esperar por ti, por lo que decidí apostar todo sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar que destruyera todo lo que habíamos construido. Te bese. Perdí.

Testing _our communication_

_The light that fueled our fire then, has a burned a hole __**between us **__so_

_**We cannot see to reach a**__**n end**_

_Crippling our communication_

Intente crear excusas, fingir que era una prueba de nuestra amistad, que si era tan _fuerte_ no te debería importar. Pero no eres ningún tonto y me conoces mejor que nadie, podías ver la verdad tras mis acciones. La inseguridad y el **miedo**. Era un gran cambio y te asustaste, retrocediste. Sin darme cuenta dilate nuestra confianza hasta límites que no permitías, creando una ruptura entre nosotros. No me hablaste el día siguiente, ni el siguiente. Ni tras un mes.

_**I know the pieces fit**_

_**'Cause I watched them tumble down**_

Intente unir las piezas en vano, trate de borrar mis acciones y regresar a nuestra antigua rutina, pero nada era suficiente. No querías regresar a nuestra vieja amistad. Al principio pensé que solo estabas aterrorizado y decidí darte tu espacio. Me engañe creyendo que estabas muy _ocupado_ para ir a mi casa, para sentarte conmigo en la cafetería, para hablarme. Pero todo fue dolorosamente claro cuando te vi _correr_ de mí, me había vuelto uno de tus mayores temores. **Dolía.**

_No fault, none to blame_

_It doesn't mean I don't desire to_

_Point the finger, blame the other_

Tras eso no volví a acércame ni intentar entablar una conversación contigo, aunque sabía que era infantil no quería admitir ser _culpable_. Estaba enojado porque odiaba tener emociones, no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas. Quería culpar a alguien, a las hormonas, a Butters por ser bicurioso, a la jodida adolescencia, a Bebe por no ser lo suficiente atractiva. A _ti_, por ser todo lo que deseaba. Pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa, no había a quien señalar y solo me quedaba aguantarlo.

_Watch the temple topple over_

_To bring the pieces back together_

_**Rediscover communication**_

Intente _remplazarte_, conseguir la mayor cantidad de amigos posibles porque creía que cada uno, a su manera, se acercaba a ti. No me daba cuenta que lo único que debía hacer era hablar contigo; no _fingir_ que nada había pasado, si no asegurarte que nada había cambiado. Porque tú eres así, Tweek, no necesitas que te digan que es _imposible_ que haya un monstruo en tu armario, porque ya lo sabes. Necesitas que te miren a los ojos y te _confirmen_ que todo estará bien y el monstruo nunca saldrá.

_The poetry_

_That comes from the squaring off between_

_And the circling is worth it, finding beauty in the __**dissonance**_

No sé en qué momento decidí madurar y darme cuenta que te estaba lastimando. Tal vez entre las miradas de desaprobación de Kyle y los comentarios preocupados de Token. "Craig, estoy hablando en serio. Sé que ustedes no son… _amigos_ desde hace unos meses… pero creo que deberías hablar con Tweek… últimamente lo noto más distante ¿sabes? Y–" Pero no me quede a escuchar el resto, mostré mi fiel dedo medio y me di media vuelta. No necesitaba escuchar lo que ya sabía.

_I've done the math enough to know the dangers of our second guessing_

_Doomed to crumble unless we grow and strengthen our communication_

Esa misma tarde pase por Harbucks y ciertamente estabas _diferente_. Esos no eran tus típicos temblores y tus ojos no tenían ese brillo de locura. No eres tú y es _mi_ culpa. Se lo que debo hacer pero no quiero aceptarlo, porque he meditado sobre esto antes y sé que es una situación de ganar o perder. O te recupero o te pierdo. Para siempre.

_Cold silence has a tendency to_

_Atrophy any sense of _compassion

_Between supposed brothers_

_Between supposed lovers_

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo tres veces –_maldito impulsivo_ –y antes de que lo procesara te estaba besando en medio de Harbucks. Pensé que no tenía nada que perder y debía intentarlo, después de todo se _supone_ que encajamos a la perfección. Por lo que nunca sabré si me sorprendió o no que respondieras el beso, escuche tu suspiro de satisfacción y sentí como te relajabas bajo mis manos. _Era increíble_ y al mismo tiempo siempre lo supe…

**I KNOW THE PIECES FIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Saben que es lo divertido de todo esto? Conocer nuevas canciones! (porque mi conocimiento sobre música… es bastante limitado D:) Me di por vencida en googlear los significados de las canciones y decidí interpretarlos a mi manera, por lo que puede que no haya mucho drama/angst –no soy gran fan, lo siento –sin importar que la canción sea TOTALMENTE depresiva, siempre encontrare un final feliz. Je. Saben lo que me haría muuuuuy feliz? Saber lo que piensan! C:


	5. Heart Of Glass

**AN**: Heey, últimamente traté de actualizar más rápido, por lo que siento que esto es DEMASIADO tarde. PERDON D:, aun mas porque tengo una **advertencia:** sad fic is sad :( la vida real apesta a veces –odio cuando eso pasa –por lo que (irónicamente) este fic/canción es… triste. Algo. (Irónicamente porque en el anterior dije odiar angst/drama) COMO SEA esta canción fue pedida por ShinigamiJazzDark89. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart of Glass<strong>

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

Para: Craig Tucker

Lo más probable es que no vayas a leer esto –las posibilidades son infinitas, ¿Y si Kenny perdió la carta? ¿Si lo ignoraste? ¿Si no te _importó_? –sé que no eres bueno con los sentimientos, por lo que tratare de ser breve. No es tu culpa Craig. No importa lo que otros digan, soy _yo_ el que tiene el problema. Mi cabeza. Soy maniático –me rehúso a usar el término _loco_ –y no es la primera vez que te lo digo. Pero será la última. El problema es que **nunca** comprendiste la profundidad de tales palabras, creías que estaba bromeando. Exagerando. Ya no es un juego Craig y lo siento, _lo siento tanto_, porque lo último que quiero es lastimarte de alguna forma. Pero es la verdad, tengo estas… estas voces, _ideas_, que circulan sin sentido en mi cabeza; me dices _cosas_ que estoy seguro odiarías escuchar. Me dicen que no soy suficiente para ti. Tienen razón.

Seemed like the real thing_, only to find_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

No quiero que me malinterpretes, eres lo **mejor** que me pudo pasar, todo lo que necesito. Eres esa, _esa _ _cordura_ que siempre carecí pero la que todos mis psicólogos decían necesitaba. Me haces sentir seguro aunque hay un asesino serial en mi closet; tranquilo aunque el gobierno me este espiando, feliz aunque soy un _freak_. Es injusto ¿sabes? Que yo tenga al _perfecto_ Craig Tucker, el chico por el que todos sueñan; mientras tú tengas al _spaz_ de Tweek Tweak, el fenómeno que no puede ni vestirse solo.

_Once I had a love and it was **divine**_

_Soon found out I was_ losing my mind

Oh Dios, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita? _Jesús_, ni siquiera me preguntaste, solo dijiste "Sal conmigo" y ya. No sonrojo ni nervios, _rayos_, apuesto que estabas **seguro** de cuál sería mi respuesta. En cambio _yo_, no sabía qué hacer. Podía sentir las miradas curiosas de todos sobre mí– ¿no podías preguntarme en algún lugar más… _privado_? – el calor que cubría mis mejillas, las gotas de sudor que bajan por mi frente y los sonidos indescifrables que soltaba. "Ok" Dios que vergüenza, era el momento más bochornoso y a la vez **perfecto** en mi vida y solo suelto un ok. Jesús, en mi defensa era _demasiada presión._ Pero aun así solo asentiste y tomaste mi pequeña mano firmemente. Era tan feliz.

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

Todo parecía **maravilloso**, pero no lo era. Aun me pregunto cómo no te diste cuenta, puede que lo escondiera muy bien. O fingías que no pasaba nada. De todas formas _si_ pasaba algo en mi jodida cabeza. Mientras nuestra relación era _magnifica_ –nunca me apresurabas, ni pedias algo a cambio de todo lo que hacías por mí –las voces y pensamientos se hacían más fuertes. Más _dolorosos_. Sabía que mentían, que no era cierto, ¡que tú preocupas por mí joder! Pero no podía ignorarlas porque todo parecía tan _real_. Quería confiar en ti ciegamente, pero en cambio me fiaba de mi imaginación.

_**In between**_

_What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling _fine

_Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind_

Creo que debo mencionar que _intente_. Oh Dios, Craig lo juro, hice todo lo posible por ignorar mi cabeza trastornada. Por un tiempo funciono, ignore a las voces y deje de sobre pensar cada acción. Y se sentía _tan_ bien, disfrutaba cada momento sin preocupaciones. Pero ese "tiempo" no duro mucho, pronto _eso_ se volvió más fuerte, más confuso. Mi cabeza era un caos y no pude soportarlo. Nunca fui valiente.

_If I fear I'm losing you it's just… no good_

_You **teasing** like you do_

Sé que esta es la única salida, porque nunca me dejaras ir por tu propia cuenta. Eres _tan_ infantil. Nunca admitirás que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te merezca. Por lo que, por primera vez, debo ser yo el que tome la decisión. Adiós Craig.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Much of mistrust,_ _l_ove's gone behind

Te amo. Nunca lo dudes.

_Tweek Tweak._

_Lost inside_

_Adorable illusion and I cannot hide_

_I'm the one** you're using**; please don't… push me aside_

_We could've made it cruising, yeah_

Esto es. No hay vuelta atrás, una vez que cierre este sobre todo habrá terminado. _Oh Jesús, la presión._ No Tweek, no pienses demasiado_"Tweekie, no te preocupes Estas tomando la decisión correcta, esto es lo mejor para Craig ¿recuerdas?"_ Cierto. Es lo mejor.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out to be a pain in the ass_

_Seemed like the real thing only to find…_

Debo olvidar todo esto y seguir adelante. _Adiós Craig._

_Much of mistrust, **LOVE'S GONE BEHIND.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Y… no salió como lo tenía planeado :I, de todas formas siguen aquí? Genial! Bueno, estaba en mi etapa "nooo, no quiero escribir :(" pero luego leí este supermegarchi increíble fic de Shinigami y me inspire completamente. Por cierto esta es la primera canción –de todos los pedidos –que ya conocía, y me ENCANTA. Blondie es un clásico. No sé si lo hacen con todas las canciones pero deberían escuchar esta. 3 So, reviews? Fun fact: es la primera vez que escribo "te amo" en uno de mis fics :O EPIC MOMENT ZOMG


	6. Dick In A Box

**AN:** ESTA CANCION ES ASDFG DEMASIADO. En serio, lo supe desde el momento que leí dick y en mi mente salió Craig LOL, busque la canción en ese instante y DIOS, ES PERFECTA. Imaginen a Craig con su _dick in a box_ y la expresión de Tweek? Morí. Ok, no quiero dar spoilers así que lean :') Esta canción fue pedida por Gore-chan (perdón por la demora!)

* * *

><p><strong>Dick in a Box<strong>

_Hey girl, I got somethin' __real important__ to give you_

_So just sit down and listen_

¿Saben que apesta? Que tu enamorado sea paranoico, deben pensar "Hay cosas peores" pero no. No las hay. No cuando eres un adolescente con hormonas revueltas y lo único que quieres hacer es _follar_. No me malinterpreten, amo a Tweek. Lo amo sin dudar y de una forma _incondicional_. Amo sus tics, manías y ruidos sin sentido. Sus ojos siempre alerta, sus labios agrietados y su blanca piel. Sinceramente la lista puede continuar, podría escribir **libros** describiendo a Tweek, pero eso no es mi problema. No. El problema es que Tweek no quiere acostarse conmigo.

_Girl you know we've been together such __a __**long, long time**_

_and now I'm ready to lay it on the line_

"¿Y que si tienes AIDS? ¿Si soy alérgico al látex? ¿SI NO LO PUEDES SACAR?" Todo eso no es ni la _mitad_ de las dudas que corren por la mente de mi rubio. Rayos _no_, pero son las más frecuentes y si bien dije amarlo no creo poder soportar la tensión sexual que crece día a día. Y no se les ocurra juzgarme, si vieran la forma en que Tweek mueve sus caderas, como su lengua recorre sus labios o como sus camisas dejan pedazos de piel al descubierto también querrían follarlo contra la superficie más cercana.

_You know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide_

_Gonna give you something so-you-know-what's-on-my-mind_

Es decir, estamos juntos más de un año y cualquiera pensaría que lo hacemos como conejos pero _no_. Me tomó tres-putos-meses obtener un beso francés y seis para llegar a segunda base. Lo peor de todo es que generalmente soy un chico paciente, "cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan" es mi lema aunque, claro, esto no aplica con Tweek. ¿Y simplemente no es justo bien? No es justo que tenga un perfecto enamorado y tenga que masturbarme como chico de 13 años.

_A gift real special, so take off the top_

_Take a look inside…_

_**It's my dick in a box **_

Terminando como mi _berrinche_ creo que he llegado al punto en que **cualquier** plan es aceptable. Por vergonzoso que sea. En mi defensa, esta no fue mi idea, si no de la puta Kenny –le daré un poco de crédito. Para alguien que se junta con un trió de tarados, McCormick puede dar buen uso a la mente pervertida que posee –y aunque lo dijo bromeando no voy a negar que es un buen plan. Un poco _no_ convencional, pero supongo que trasmite bien el mensaje. "Si quieres follar mete tu pene en una caja y regálalo." _Genial._

_Not-gonna get you a diamond ring, that sort of gift __don't mean anything_

_Not-gonna get you a fancy car, girl ya gotta know __you're my shining star_

Si soy completamente sincero aun tengo algunas dudas con respecto a todo esto, pero supongo que ya es tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Estoy parado en la puerta de Tweek y si me concentro lo suficiente puedo escuchar sus pequeños ruidos ansiosos. Todo esto logra que _ciertos_ pensamientos aparezcan en mi mente. Sus ojos cubiertos por lujuria, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente mientras su labios me ruegan _más, más, más._ Sentir como sus caderas se mueven junto con las mías y –_Oh Dios_. Concéntrate Tucker.

_Not-gonna get you a house in the hills, a girl like you needs__ somethin' real_

_Wanna get you somethin' from the heart, somethin' special girl_

_**It's my dick in a box, my dick in a box girl**_

Debato silenciosamente por un segundo entre tocar la puerta o entrar, pero decido por la última opción. _"Este es el momento Craig; si esto no lo logra, nada lo hará."_ Puede que suene un poco dramático pero es la desesperación. "Hey Tweeks, te tengo un **regalo**."

"¡ACK, Craig! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres de improvisto? La presión, ya te lo dije. Y Jesús ¿un regalo? Yo no tengo nada para –ngh– darte Sabes que odio las sorpresas."

"Tweek cállate y ábrelo."

_See I'm wise enough to know when a gift needs givin'_

_And I got just the one, somethin' to show ya that you are __second to none_

Sinceramente no se que esperaba, tal vez –_tal vez_ –que Tweek se tirara sobre mi rogando que lo folle sin parar. (Bueno, está bien. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.) Pero _definitivamente _nada me preparo para lo que sucedió a continuación. Maldición Kenny, la próxima vez que te vea _morirás_.

_To all the fellas out there with ladies to impress_

_it's easy to do just fo__llow these steps:_

"_Mira Craig, es simple. __Solo tienes que poner tu pito en una caja y BAM el resto es historia." Dijo Kenny con su sonrisa que tanto odio. _

"_Mi pito en un caja." Y estoy seguro de que si mi tono neutral no demostró la duda que sentía, mi ceja perfectamente arqueada lo hizó. _

"_Sí, sí. Mira el problema es que Tweek no lo __desee, quiero decir ¿Quién no quiere tener sexo?" _

"_Kenny solo dices eso porque es lo único en que piensas." Yep. Pervertido total. _

"_Bueno Craig, tu eres el que quiere acostarse con el pequeño rubio, no yo." Palabras sobran, solo-fusila-a-Kenny-con-la-mirada. "Y no me mires así. Como _iba_ diciendo, Tweek solo es un poco…nervioso, además este plan es perfecto, lo he hecho miles de veces y las chicas lo __**adoran**__. No que este diciendo que Tweek sea una chica, no hay necesidad de matarme." Solo recibió un dedo medio._

_**1:**__ Cut a hole in a box_

_**2:**__ Put your junk in that box_

_**3:**__ Make her open the box_

"_Es tan simple como esto Tucker. Primero, haz un agujero en una caja; segundo, pon tu hombría en la caja; tercero, haz que Tweek abra la caja." Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente. "Solo hazlo y no te olvides de contarme como te fue." Ultimas palabras que pronunció antes de alejarse. __Jodido Kenny con sus estúpidos planes._

_And that's the way you do it_

_It's my dick in a box...my dick in a box girl_

_Sabía_ que debía pensar este plan dos veces. Pero hey, ya dije que estaba desesperado. ¿Qué paso con Tweek? Abrió los ojos hasta el punto en que pensé saldrían volando de su cara, entró en modo vibrador y me miró como si le acabara de decir que soy el hijo de Satanás. Prosiguió con soltar un grito agudo –un puto _chillido_ –antes de atacarme con su termo y cualquier objeto cercano. _Ouch__._

_**Christmas**__; dick __in a box_

_**Hanukkah**__; dick in a box_

_**Kwanzaa**__; a dick in a box_

_Every single holiday a dick in a box__.  
><em>

Dios, a este paso nunca voy a poder tener sexo con Tweek.

**A DICK IN A BOX!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Siento que mis AN no tienen sentido, perdón :I Escribí esto sonriendo en todo momento, LQL espero que se hayan divertido también ;) Saben creo que no le doy suficiente amor a Tweek, lo que es estúpido porque me gusta más que Craig, solo que es TAN DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR ;-; por lo que Craig suele ser el protagonista. Bastardo. Este fic muestra como creo que era su relación al principio, cuando el sexo no era divertido y Tweek era paranoico. Ja. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, espero que se diviertan y tomen champagne! Gracias por todos lo reviews, son muy amables ;-;


	7. Moves Like Jagger

**AN:** Gracias a TI que estás leyendo, you rock babe! :') Esta canción es un poco difícil porque la letra no dice _mucho_, y al final… salió esto. Espero que les guste y se entienda :B Canción pedida por lintu asakura (Si, Adam es un sexy god!)

* * *

><p><strong>Moves like Jagger<strong>

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right_

_And aim for my heart if you feel like_

Craig Tucker no es un adolescente _normal_. Ni de cerca. No por nada Clyde suele decir "Bro, has sacado el dedo medio tantas veces que has apagado tus hormonas". Craig no tiene emociones. No cuando su abuela favorita murió –de parte de su mamá obviamente, la de su papá siempre olía a orina de gato –no cuando sus padres faltaron a su campeonato de baseball –juraron que esa vez asistirían –ni cuando su hermana tuvo que ser internada por piromanía –era obvio que algo estaba mal cuando Sarah prendió fuego a la cochera. No, en ninguna de esas situaciones Craig mostró algún rastro de inquietud o molestia. Después de todo, Craig Tucker no es normal. Después de todo, Craig Tucker no tiene **emociones**_._

_Can take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

Pero las apariencias engañan ¿cierto? Craig tenía un secreto, algo que no había comentado con nadie. Craig quería ser importante, no pensaba quedarse en ese agujero de mierda conocido como South Park por siempre. Rayos, _no._ El pelinegro quería ser reconocido por todos, que el apellido Tucker sea digno de admiración y respeto. Tal vez vivir en California o Florida. El clima frio nunca fue lo suyo –consecuencias de vivir en un congelador –tener una casa grande y una sexy esposa. No niños. Craig **odia** los niños, enanos llorones y apestosos. Puede que para muchos esto suene un poco ambicioso, pero apunta alto y llegaras lejos ¿no?

_You wanted control, so we waited_

_I put on a show, now I make it_

Por lo que Craig es un joven que desea fama y dinero. Algo bastante común entre adolescentes, si dejamos de lado la falta de emociones. Craig sabía cuáles eran sus objetivos, también sabía que no lo iba a conseguir de un día para otro. Pero no había ningún problema, Craig podía ser muy paciente. Eso, claro, hasta que conoció a Tweek Tweak. Tweek era algo diferente. Alguien a quien no podía calificar ni poner adjetivo, Tweek era Tweek y punto. Era volátil, espontaneo, impulsivo. Describir a Tweek era como tratar de atrapar agua entre las manos, justo cuando crees haberlo conseguido se escurre entre los dedos.

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

_I don't give a __**shit**_

Tweek era el chico que se acababa de mudar a South Park –porque alguien _desearía_ vivir en dicho agujero no era comprensible para el pelinegro –pero eso pasaba a segundo plano, lo más importante era el hecho que Craig estaba **obsesionado** con Tweek. Su nuevo pasatiempo era observarlo y tratar de memorizar cada movimiento del pequeño rubio. Dicho pasatiempo incluía reclutar toda la información posible sobre el café adicto, aunque tenga que _escuchar_ a otras personas "Lo juro ese nuevo niño es un **freak**. Con todos esos movimientos y ruidos que hace. ¿Qué está mal con él?" _Eso ya lo sé. _"Eso no es nada, _yo_ escuche que Tweek se puso a llorar cuando el profesor le llamo la atención, tienes razón no es más que un niño." _Hmpf, así que también es infantil._

_And it goes like __THIS__:_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk an__d I'll show you_

Craig podía escribir un libro con toda la información que iba recolectando día a día sobre Tweek _"Cuenta cada paso que da, siempre se sienta en la quinta fila, tercera columna, toma café puro, toca cada manija con ambas manos, golpea tres veces la mesa antes de sentarse, abre dos veces su casillero, nunca come, siempre mueve los labios, es el último en salir del salón, camina con pasos cortos pero rápidos, se lame los labios antes de hablar, se rasca la cabeza cuando se concentra." _ Pero aunque Craig estuviera al tanto de todo esto, no tenía el valor de dirigirle la palabra a Tweek y eso no era aceptable para Craig. Craig Tucker no debería estar nervioso, es más, Craig Tucker no debería ni _importarle_ Tweek Tweak. Y aun así Tweek era lo único en que podía pensar.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the _mooooves_ like Jagger_

Tweek era un adolescente excéntrico y lo sabía. Estaba loco. También lo sabía. _Ritalin, valium, strattera y un poco de stelazine. _Unas de las tantas pastillas que se veía obligado a consumir "Es por tu bien cariño. Ahora ¿Quién quiere hacer feliz a mami? Vamos solo toma la pastillita." A Tweek solía molestarle el hecho de que su mamá lo tratara como un _niño. _¡Ya no lo era joder! Podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero aun así hacia todo lo que sus padres le decían. Después de un tiempo dejo de darle importancia. Tweek empezó a vivir en un mundo alterno, donde todo era perfecto.

_I don't need to try to __**control you**_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

En su mundo no había tiempo ni espacio, las horas pasaban rápido o lento según su deseo. No había frio ni calor, de esa forma podía pasar horas bajo la nieve en solo una camisa mal abotonada y un par de jeans viejos. Un mundo perfecto, donde no había preocupaciones y su máxima prioridad era disfrutar el momento. En otras palabras se pasaba la vida dopado en pastillas felices, creando una realidad alterna sin darse cuenta de los ojos azules que lo espiaban en el mundo real. Y lo más probable es que todo hubiera seguido de esa forma: Un rubio drogado sin contacto con la realidad y un pelinegro obsesivo que no tenía la valentía para acercase.

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the _mooooves_ like Jagger_

"The mooOOoooOOv_es_ like JAGGER! Wuuh!" Tweek cantaba al ritmo de la canción mientras movía rápidamente sus caderas. Maldición, la canción era pegajosa. En lo que daba pequeños saltitos notó una figura que contrastaba con la nieve. ¿Había alguien ahí? No, no, no. Eso era _imposible_, Tweek nunca encontraba a nadie cuando daba sus paseos nocturnos. Pero… podía ser el oso que conoció la semana pasada. ¿O fue ayer? No, tonto Tweek. Ayer estuviste tomando el té con el conejo de Kenny ¿recuerdas? Hmpf.

"Despierta. _Deeeeespierta_. DEEEEEESpierta. Deeeee-"

"_Cállate_." Pero qué carajo, le había dicho **miles** de veces a Sarah que no lo despierte de esa forma tan infantil._ Solo que Sarah no está aquí. _Cuando Craig registró que **no**, no era su hermana menor abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahí, sentando a su costado, se encontraba el rubio que no había dejado en paz sus pensamientos desde hace cuatro meses. Sus grandes ojos lo miraban con curiosidad mientras seguía pinchándolo con una ramita. "Que haces."

Su casi-pregunta pareció sorprender al rubio. "ESTAS VIVO, GAH. Oh Jesús, _gracias_. Le dije a Meredith que _no_ eras ningún ALIEN, pero ella _nunca_ me-"

"Que mierda hablas. Quien es Meredith." Craig estaba a punto de volverse loco. _Ahí_ frente a él se encontraba Tweek y le estaba HABLANDO. Craig nunca había creído tanto en Dios como en ese momento.

"…Mamá dice que _esa_ es una –ngh –mala palabra." Tras esto Craig dudo su afición por Tweek ¿Porque le intereso el rubio en un principio? "Hey, ¿quieres bailar?" Oh, ahora lo recordaba, era **diferente**.

_Baby it's __hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_**Nothing feels right**_

_But when you're with me, I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

De todos los escenarios que había ido creando en su mente, _este_ no se acercaba ni al más bizarro. _"Dios, que estoy haciendo"_ Craig sentía frio pero no importaba porque estaba bailando con Tweek. _Con Tweek. _ Nada se podía comparar a este momento.

Para Tweek esto era completamente normal. Ya saben, bailar descalzo en la nieve con un perfecto extraño, nada fuera de lo común en su mundo irreal. Pero… este pelinegro se le hacía _tan _familiar, lo había visto antes. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres una hada? ¿Por eso dormías bajo la luna?" Craig lo miró por unos segundos sin entender a que se refería. "No, soy Craig Tucker." Y en ese instante Craig pudo jurar que había _roto_ de alguna forma al rubio, quedarse completamente inmóvil no parecía normal. "Craig... yo te conozco. Ngh, _quiero_ decir NO soy un stalker p-pero Tyler si lo es. No te acerques a Tyler. O a los mellizos, los tres son RAROS. _Oh Jesús._ LO QUE QUIERO DECIR es, me gustas."

_So get in the car, we can ride it_

Wherever you want_, get inside it_

_And you want __to steer, but I'm shifting gears_

_**I'll take it from here**_

Craig sintió como el aire se volvía más denso y de pronto ya no podía respirar, de hecho tampoco podía ver bien. Lo único que veía eran los grandes ojos de Tweek y como capturaban los poco rayos de luz. "Tweek no me conoces."

Pero Tweek solo soltó una risita/chillido, parecido al sonar de unas pequeñas campanillas. "¡Claro que te conozco! A veces sueño contigo, después de todo eres lo único que -ngh -no se distorsiona con mi alrededor." Con cada palabra Tweek se iba acercando más y más a Craig. "Craig, a veces me asusto y siento que mi mundo de desmorona. Nada se siente _correcto_. Pero cuando pienso en ti todo toma sentido."

_You want to know how to make me __**smile**_

_Take contr__ol, __own me just for the night_

Craig abrió lo ojos –no se dio cuenta del momento en que los cerro –y exhaló –no se dio cuenta que estaba aguantado la respiración –Tweek _definitivamente_ era algo más. "Como lo haces, como ignores la realidad. _Como eres tan feliz._" Tweek solo lo observó en silencio, por lo que parecían años, los segundos pasaban lentamente y Craig se sentía incomodo. Solo quería ir a casa. Como sea, cualquier pensamiento negativo desapareció al ver la gran sonrisa de Tweek, **Jesús** su sonrisa era _gigante._

_But if I share my __**secret**_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

**Nobody else can see this**

"Si te digo mi secreto, Tucker, tienes que promete que –ngh –no se lo dirás a nadie." Craig pensó por unos segundos. "Lo juro."

_So watch and learn_

_**I won't show you twice**_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, RUB ME RIGHT!_

Y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando Tweek empezó a bailar de forma descontrolada. No tenía _gracia_ y sin embargo era lo más hermoso que Craig había visto en su vida. Tweek parecía hacer un tipo de polka, con movimientos de brazos incluidos, mientras tarareaba el pegajoso tono; luego empezó a bailar _shuffle_ mientras movía los brazos como gelatina y tambaleaba la cabeza; se quedo un momento quieto antes de –no bromeo –hacer el baile de **bob esponja**; y oh dios, en verdad estaba haciendo el moon walk; no sabía que Tweek podía bailar hip hop. Y claro no olvidemos las risas/chillidos en todo momento. Craig estaba _fascinado_. Y justo cuando creía que había terminado, Tweek lo tomo de la manos y empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

_And it goes like __THIS__:_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

Por último ambos cayeron sobre la nieve, sin importar que sus ropas se estuvieran mojando. "Bueno, eso fue divertido." Craig se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, no recordaba la última vez que se había _divertido_. Volteo a ver a Tweek, pero el pequeño rubio estaba dormido. "Eres raro, como demonios puedes quedarte dormido."

"Cállate y abrázame, tengo frio." Tal vez, solo _tal_ vez, tener sentimientos no eran tan malo.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the _mooooves_ like Jagger_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>No sé cómo hacer esto, pero es importante para mí y no sé donde más ponerlo porque si estás leyendo esto _tiene _que gustarte Creek cierto? Cierto. El punto: **ALGUIEN LEE BURR DE CYNICAL B. ITCH **es un increíble Creek fic que adoro PERO acaba de ser actualizado la semana pasada y en serio destruyo mi mente. No puedo pensar correctamente y NECESITO SABER QUE PASO. Ok si lo leen entenderán _porque_. Si es que alguien lee Burr PORFAVOR solo **díganme** que esa persona si existe. Es lo único que pido porque no puedo funcionar desde que lo leí D: Y SI AUN NO LEEN, léanlo. En serio es un fic muy bueno :') Y ahora me voy a poner a llorar en un rincón, gracias.


	8. I Can Hear The Bells

**AN:** Estoy emocionada por esta canción, es REALMENTE romántica :') Es parte de un musical "Hairspray" (la vi apenas me pidieron el fic) y la recomiendo! Es entretenida yyyy en serio, vean la película. Mmm, canción pedida por kurayami megami LAMENTO LA TARDANZA :c

* * *

><p><strong>I can hear the Bells<strong>

_I can hear the bells_

_Well, don'tcha hear 'em _chime_?_

Tweek Tweak era un adolescente con muchos problemas y por Dios, eso era demasiada presión. Puede que suene un poco melodramático, porque todos tienen problemas ¿Cierto? Pero no, Tweek sinceramente tiene demasiados problemas –vamos, es obvio que las vacas mantienen comunicación constante con los aliens –y no solo son los constantes tics y movimientos que escapan de su control, ni la paranoia o insomnio, ni sus pobres hábitos alimenticios o su bajo rendimiento académico, ni –ejem. No. El mayor problema del pequeño rubio es la mala suerte en el amor.

_Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect timeeee_

_and all because he..._

"Oh, hamburguesas Tweek l-lamento que lo tuyo con hmm R-red G. no haya funcionado." consolaba Butters mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

"Es solo que -ngh- pensé que era el amor de mi -GAH- vida." se lamentaba Tweek entre lagrimas. "Estaré solo por el resto de mi vidaaaa." Bueno, puede que no sea mala suerte exactamente. Puede que Tweek se ilusione fácilmente.

"Gee Tweek, no digas e-eso. ¡Aun somos jóvenes! Algún día llegara e-el amor." comentó Butters alegremente.

Tweek suspiró con pena. "A la mierda -ngh- no pienso enamorarme –ACK- NUNCA más." dijo decididamente mientras hacia un puchero.

Butters parpadeó sorprendido. "B-bueno Tweek, no quiero... ofenderte pe-pero ESO fue lo que dijiste las últimas 7 veces."

Tweek solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada ¿Y que si se enamoraba fácilmente? ¿Y que si siempre juraba sería la última vez? El amor era demasiada presión y punto.

_**Touched me**__, he looked at me and stared, yes he_

_**Bumped me**__, my heart was unprepared when he_

_**Tapped me**__, and knocked me off my feet_

Efectivamente Tweek era el tipo de personas que se enamoraba fácilmente, sus amigos insistían en que debía cambiar porque solo salía lastimado. ¡Pero no era _sencillo_! Después de todo uno no puede _elegir_ de quien enamorarse. Tweek solo esperaba que algún día la persona correcta apareciera, porque no-

"Ouch, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando se estrelló contra alguien, el suelo desaparecio bajo sus pies y de pronto se encontraba sentado. "Ngh" Esa voz… Tweek no conocía esa voz, una rápida mirada le mostro a un pelinegro. ¿Quién era? "Oh, bueno solo se mas cuidadoso la próxima vez ¿sí?" dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse, tras eso desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes.

_One little touch_

_Now my life's _complete_ 'cause when he_

Tweek se quedó mirando al extraño pelinegro hasta que lo perdió de vista, supo que se estaba sonrojando por las miradas que recibía. La mayoría eran de resignación; todos en South Park conocían la fama de Tweek en el amor. El rubio enamoradizo. Tweek mordió su labio con nerviosismo y soltó uno de sus ruidos antes de correr hacia su siguiente clase. Podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente con cada segundo que pasaba y en su cabeza repetía las palabras del misterioso muchacho una y otra vez. **Maldición**.

_**Nudged me**__, love put me in a fix, yes it_

_**Hit me**__, just like a ton of b__ricks, yes my_

**Heart burst! **_Now I know what life's about_

Cuando Butters se encontró con Tweek a la hora del receso, supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien. Conocía esa mirada soñadora a la perfección y _oh_ como la odiaba. Siempre significaba que su amigo saldría herido. "Hamburguesas Tweek, ¿o-otra vez?" Tweek lo miró con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Ngh- Butters… es amor y mi vida, _ahora_, esta completa." Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Butters casi se lo creyó. Casi. Pero solo se limitó a suspirar, razonar con Tweek era **imposible.**

**One little touch**

_And love's __knocked me out__ and…_

_I can hear the bells, my head is _spinning

_I can hear the bells, something's beginning_

"Gee Tweek, y quien es _esta_ vez." La pregunta pareció sacar a Tweek de su fantasía, sus labios perdieron la sonrisa para formar una fina línea. "Bueno… no sé su nombre, GAH ¡PERO lo voy a descubrir!" Butters estaba sorprendido pero trató de ocultarlo. Sabía que Tweek se enamoraba fácilmente, pero nunca _tan_ fácilmente. Es decir ¿un completo extraño? Estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando se dio cuenta de a quien estaba mirando su compañero. "_Oh Tweek_, l-lo siento pero esto es tonto. Quiero decir ¿Craig Tucker?" Tweek volteó su cabeza a una rapidez alarmante, "Craig ¿Ese es su nombre?"

_Everybody says_

_That a boy who looks like ME_

_Can't win his love_

_Well, just wait and __**SEE**__ 'cause_

Butters frunció el ceño ante la mirada esperanzadora de Tweek, sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. "N-no te deberías relacionar con él, Tucker nunca te hará caso." Tweek se sorprendió ante las frías palabras del otro. Butters _jamás_ hablaba así de alguien. Tras la sorpresa siguió el enojo. "¿Y eso que se supone que –ngh- significa? No importa, te mostraré –ack- que estas equivocado." Y tras decir eso se paró abruptamente y caminó hacia Craig.

_I can hear the bells, just hear them chiming_

_I can he__ar the bells, my temperature's _climbing

Con cada paso que daba Tweek sentía que sus piernas temblaban, como si fueran de gelatina, su temperatura empezó a subir y un zumbido resonaba en sus oídos. El amor, ese sentimiento al que Tweek estaba tan acostumbrado. Sabía que estaba nervioso, era obvio, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Hola Craig." Tweek estaba orgulloso, no había tartamudeado. Craig lo miró sorprendido "Oh, hola Tweek ¿Qué hay?" Y si Tweek no había muerto de un paro cardiaco era solo por seguir viendo la sincera sonrisa de Craig. "¡NGH!" Pero antes de que Tweek pudiera ahogarse en su vergüenza, la campana sonó. "Bueno, te veo luego Tweek."

_I can't contain my joy_

_'Cause I finally found the boy_

_I've been missin'_

_Listen! I can hear the bells_

Butters se acercó preocupado hacia Tweek, la campana ya había sonado pero él no daba signos de moverse. "Aww, Tweek ¿estás bien?" La mirada de Tweek le mostró que era un caso perdido. "¡OH BUTTERS, ES PERFECTO!" y antes de que Butters pudiera preguntar el _que_ era perfecto, Tweek exclamó "¡No puedo soportar mi alegría! Eek, ¡Lo encontré Butters! El chico perfecto" Para este punto Butters ni siquiera sabía porque se tomaba la molestia, Tweek siempre decía lo mismo.

_**Round 1: **__He'll ask me on a date and then_

_**Round 2:**__ I'll primp, but won't late because_

_**Round 3's:**__ When we kiss inside his car_

_Won't go all the way, but i'll go pretty far!_

Tweek seguía hablando, ignorando la cara de resignación del otro. "¡Craig me pedirá un cita! Y –ngh- Jesús, tendré que arreglarme… pero NO DEMASIADO, no quiero llegar tarde –ACK. Finalmente nos besaremos **apasionadamente** en su carro." Ante la mirada aterrorizada de Butters se apresuro a aclarar. "¡Presión! No lo _haremos_, pero iré bastante lejos." O bueno, una vez que Tweek empezaba, no había nadie que pudiera pararlo.

_**Round 4:**__ He'll ask me for my hand and then_

_**Round 5:**__ We__'ll book the wedding band so by_

_**Round 6:**__ Butters, much to your surprise_

_This heavyweight champion takes the prize and..._

"Incluso sabia mi nombre, es el destino." Bueno **eso** si sorprendió a Butters, después de todo Craig no tenía ninguna clase con Tweek y al parecer nunca habían hablado antes… "-me pedirá la mano y –ngh- ¡pondrá el anillo!" Oh hamburguesas, ¡Tweek ya estaba planeando el matrimonio! Tweek sabía que su inocente amigo no creía en sus palabras por lo que agregó. "Aunque no lo creas, me acabo de –eek- llevar el premio mayor."

_I can hear the bells, my ears are ringing_

_I can hear the bells, the bridesmaids are singing_

Tweek pasó el resto del día en lo mismo, fantaseando sobre Craig Tucker y la vida perfecta que tendrían. Ignoraba las miradas curiosas de sus amigos y las aburridas palabras de los profesores. En su cabeza solo había espacio para Craig y su suave cabello negro, Craig y sus intensos ojos azules, Craig y su perfecta voz profunda, Craig y su sincera sonrisa, Craig siendo jodidamente perfecto.

_Everybody says_

_That a guy who's such a __**GEM**_

_Won't look my way_

_Well, the __laugh's on them__ 'cause_

Los rumores ya corrían por SPHS, Tweek se había enamorado. _Una vez más_, las chicas lo miraban con desaprobación, mientras los chicos corrían apuesta de cuánto duraría su nueva relación. Pero no todos se quedaban callados, de hecho algunos se encargaban de que el rubio desista. "Tweek olvídalo, Tucker **jamás** se fijara en ti. Él es _perfecto_." Pero el rubio no dejaba que tales palabras lo molestaran, quien ríe último ríe mejor ¿no?

_I can hear the bells, my father will smil__e_

_I can hear the bells, as he walks me down the aisle_

_My mother starts to cry, but I can't see 'cause Craig and I_

_Are __french kissin'_

Su imaginación corría libremente, su sueño favorito era el día de su matrimonio. Tweek fantaseaba en la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la iglesia. Podia escuchar el llanto de madre, pero no podría ver porque estaría besando a Craig. Un beso _francés_. ¿Y que si el matrimonio homosexual es ilegal en Colorado? Es **su** imaginación y Tweek puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

_Everybody warns_

_That he won't like what he'll see_

_But I know that he'll look_

_INSIDE OF ME__ yeah,_

No había duda alguna, Tweek estaba en _otro_ mundo –uno en el que cierto pelinegro se encontraba. Estaba desconectado de la realidad y se sorprendió cuando Kenny apareció de la nada. "¡GAH!" "Tweek, Butters me contó sobre tu nuevo… amor platónico. Y creo que por tu propio bien deberías alejarte. Craig es un imbécil y solo te hará daño." Kenny no era el tipo de personas que se metía en los asuntos de otros, pero Tweek era su amigo y Kenny no podía mirar como lo seguían lastimando. "¿Oh si? Pues –ngh- te equivocas. ¡Craig no es ASI!" dijo Tweek enojado y decididamente agregó "Él… es _bueno_ y –ack- te lo voy a mostrar." Terminó mientras le sacaba la lengua, Kenny solo negó tristemente. No había **nadie** que pudiera razonar con Tweek.

_I can hear the bells; today's just the start 'cause_

_I can hear the bells, and 'til death do us part_

Al final del día Tweek estaba decidido y con un solo objetivo en su mente. Craig Tucker seria **suyo** y punto; sin importar lo que otros dijeran, él sabía que era amor verdadero. Es decir, hasta ahora Tweek _nunca_ había hablado con Craig PERO aun así el pelinegro **sabía su nombre.** Además lo había estado observando –no, eso no lo convierte en un acosador. Cállense.- y, efectivamente Craig era un idiota, no respetaba a los profesores e ignoraba a todos PERO no a Tweek. A Tweek le había preguntado si _estaba bien_, le había dicho que _fuera más cuidadoso_ y lo más importante le habia _sonreído_. Eso definitivamente tenía que significar algo.

_Even when we die, we'll look down from up above_

_Remembering the night_

**That we two fell in love**

_We both will share a tear and he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'_

"Tweek, HEY TWEEK ESPERA." El rubio volteó al reconocer la voz de Craig, yep ese era Craig. Sintió como su corazón se hinchaba y sus estomago saltaba de la emoción. "Hola –ngh." Jesús, sabía que su cara estaba roja y su voz temblorosa. Craig sonrió ante los nervios del otro y suavemente pregunto. "¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_


	9. Happiness

**AN:** Primero, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y ponen en favoritos Canciones Creek! SEGUNDO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, en serio no tienen ni idea. La culpa me _carcome _cada día por todas las canciones que han sido pedidas y aun no llegan. **SERAN ESCRITAS**, LO JURO! Todos los pedidos, PERO las escribo por orden y (seamos sinceras) me demoro demasiado :c POR ESO, a los que han pedido canciones he puesto una lista en mi profile de todos los pedidos, por si quieren ir viendo cuando llegara su canción. ASDFG PERDON ;n; Tercero, esta canción fue pedida por ShinigamiJazzDark89 y es interesante, deben escucharla!

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness<strong>

_Join our group and you will __**find**_

_Harmony and peace of mind_

_**Make you better**_

_We're here to welcome you_

Craig Tucker estaba al tanto de lo rumores que circulaban sobre él. "Milly me contó que es _gay_." "-drogándose en el estacionamiento de Shakey's" "-con la puta de _McCormick_ y-" "-LSD con Clyde, te digo esos dos-" Yep, la mayoría implicaban su sexualidad y adicción por las drogas. Pero a Craig no le afectaba, después de todo solo eran rumores –en parte. Lo de Kenny fue solo **una** vez, joder porque nadie lo entiende –pero más que nada porque no le importaba. Craig era feliz tal y como era, con sus dos mejores amigos –Clyde y Token –y sus sustancias de dudosa procedencia; el resto del mundo podía chupársela. (No literalmente. Yuck.)

_We're all on a journey to_

_Finding the _real inner you

_**Make you better**_

_We're here to welcome you_

Sabía que no era un adolescente común, con gustos particulares y siendo calificado como _raro_. No escuchaba la música pop basura que atrofiaba las emisoras, prefería el indie y a veces electrónica; no comía las típicas comidas rápidas –las cuales emocionaban a Clyde –prefería sabores dulces e intensos. Como bolas de galleta rellenas de helado y cubiertos en cereal. Craig amaba comer eso. No vestía como otros chicos, prefería chalecos grandes con figuras extrañas y skinny jeans. Y su chullo, Craig no salía de casa sin su chullo. Pero eso estaba bien, después de todo no importaba lo que otros pensaran. Él se sentía a gusto tal y como era.

_Time stops still when_

_You've __lost love_

Tweek Tweak en los 17 años de toda su vida podía afirmar que era _infeliz_. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si todo lo que había en el mundo era dolor, _sufrimiento_ y **crueldad**. No, el mundo exterior no era un lugar seguro y si no estás a salvo JAMAS podrás ser feliz, o por lo menos el rubio está convencido de que es así. Sus padres trataron miles de veces de sacar a Tweek, hacerlo socializar. "Tweek, cariño corre compra una bolsa de azúcar." "Hijo, ayúdame a lavar el carro." "Tweek, corazoncito ¿podrías llevarle esto a la Linda?" Sobra decir que cada intento fallaba miserablemente, Tweek no salía de su casa y punto. El mundo exterior era peligroso.

_Happiness!__ How'd you get to be_

_Happiness!__ How'd you get to find_

_Love, real love_

_**Love, love, love**_

Es pura suerte, la verdad, que ambos llegaran a conocerse. Y tal vez un poco de destino. Sea como sea, su primer encuentro no fue del todo placentero.

"OH JESUS –ACK. ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI JARDIN? ¡MAMAAAAAAA!" Y así es como asustas a un rubio, no que Tweek sea tan difícil de asustar para empezar.

"Shhhh, guarda silencio; te van a escuchar." Dijo Craig, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Pero como sea, no iba a permitir que este niño lo metiera en problemas.

"¡PRESIÓN! NGH, ¡¿quién me va a escuchar?" Tweek no tenía la menor idea de que estaba pasando. Él solo había salido a regar sus girasoles y se había encontrado con este pelinegro recostado en su hamaca. Y TENÍA LOS OJOS ROJOS, Tweek estaba seguro que eso no era normal. Oh no, ese chico era un _alien_.

Craig sonrió torpemente, él tampoco tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero ese rubio era _demasiado_ interesante. "No lo sé, pero me están siguiendo y si no quieres que te- woah ¿qué tienes en el cabello?" Y así es como le das un ataque cardiaco a un rubio, bueno, _este_ rubio.

Sobra decir que su encuentro fue un completo fracaso.

_Floating in the _magic world

_Donate all your money we'll…_

_**Make it better**_

_We're here to welcome you_

A la semana siguiente Craig se apareció en Harbucks junto con Token. "Craig, por última vez, esto es una _mala_ idea." El de ojos azules bufó con exasperación "_Token_, por última vez, cierra la boca."

"Hola, ¿se encuentra el rubio nervioso?" preguntó una vez que llegaron al mostrador.

"Mmm… ¿te refieres a Tweek?" Craig tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al escuchar el nombre "Si, si. Ese." La chica lo miró con vacilación antes de responder. "Si, está en el almacén. Pero no va a salir, nunca sale; si quieres hablar con él tienes que entrar." Craig rodó los ojos y se encamino hacia la puerta. "Craig, espera ¿para qué meterse en más problemas? El rubio te tiene _terror_, y sus padres fueron claros. Si te vuelves a acercar te van a denunciar." Pero Token fue ignorado.

_We can see you __troubled soul_

_Give us all your money we'll_

_**Make it better **_

_We're here to welcome you_

Al entrar Craig noto la pequeña figura rubia –su nombre es _Tweek_ –parado frente a un estante observando unas bolsas. "Sabes, si quieres ordenar algo debes _tocarlo_ y no _mirarlo_. A menos, claro, que tengas poderes telepáticos." Su voz asusto al rubio, quien soltó un "EEK" antes de voltear dramáticamente. "JESUS, ¿Qué haces –ngh- aquí?"

"No, lo siento, sé que soy asombroso pero no soy Jesús. Vine por ti." En todo momento Craig estuvo observando con curiosidad al menor, cuando vio la cara de miedo de Tweek se apresuro a agregar "no es saludable que te pases toda tu vida encerrado." Pero se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto dejaron sus labios. La mirada de odio de Tweek podía intimidar a cualquiera.

"Ese no es tu –ack- problema." Ciertamente no lo era, y puede que Craig hubiera dado media vuelta si no fuera por ese pequeño _ack; _en cambio se quedo observándolo. "El mundo es PELIGROSO, ¿Por qué nadie –ngh- se da cuenta?" Craig lo observó por unos segundos, inseguro de que responder.

_Time stops still when_

_You've l__ost love_

"¿Y que si prometo cuidarte? Juro que nada te pasara." Craig sabía que no podía hacer una promesa tan grande, pero decidió arriesgarse y esperar un milagro. El milagro ocurrió, Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se mordió el labio inseguro. _Solo un poco más._ "Vamos, no has salido de tu casa en años Y Harbucks no cuenta. Solo te pido una tarde, después de eso te dejare en paz."

"...De acuerdo." Tweek empezó a caminar hacia Craig antes de frenar. "Pero si –GAH- algo me pasa, TE JURO te arrepentirás; he tomado clases de boxeo."

Craig sonrió con sorna. "De acuerdo."

_Happiness!__ How'd you get to be_

_Happiness!__ How'd you get to find_

_Love, real love_

_**Love, love, love**_

Cuando Token vio a Craig salir del almacén _junto_ a Tweek no podía creerlo y por unos segundos considero estar drogado. Luego regreso a ser el chico carismático de siempre y dijo "Hey Tweek ¿Qué hay?" Tweek lo miró como si fuera de otro planeta y se escondió tras Craig. Token arqueó una ceja –claramente con el orgullo herido, pero eso no lo diría- en dirección a Tucker, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo _ignorado_. De hecho, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar a Tweek hablando rápidamente.

"-no estoy bromeando –ngh- no podrás moverte por una semana." Token parpadeo confundido, acaso Tweek estaba… ¿amenazando a Craig? Era oficial, debía dejar de fumar Ice.

"Tranquilo" susurró antes de dirigirse a Token. "Tweek vendrá con nosotros. Llama a Clyde y dile que lleve su trasero a tu casa. Nada de lugares públicos. No quiero que nos _vuelvan_ a botar."

_We'll be swimming in the sea_

_Of wisdom and __serenity_

_Make you better_

Es así como Tweek decidió que salir de su casa **de vez en cuando** no era tan malo, después de todo tenía su guardaespaldas personal que lo protegía de cualquier peligro. (Y si no lo hacía, se encargaba de castigarlo hasta que doliera.) Por primera vez en su vida Tweek se sentía aceptado en un grupo.

Por primera vez en su vida Tweek se sentía _feliz_.

_Happiness!__ How'd you get to be_

_Happiness!__ How'd you get to find_

_Love, real love_

_**Love, love, love**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> OMFG SABIAN QUE TWEEK TIENE UN LORO? Encontré este dibujo donde decía que en el capítulo de "Make Love, Not Warcraft" se ve un loro en el cuarto de Tweek. Busque el capitulo y SI, OH GOD SI TIENE UN LORO asdfg y luego me imagine a Craig y Tweek jugando con sus mascotas o Craig maldiciendo cuando el loro de Tweek picaba a su cuy o algo así y Tweek "lo siento :c" Y FFFFUUU. Ok, suficiente de eso. Hmpf, me olvide que mas iba a poner, así que reviews? ;)


	10. Perfection

**AN:** Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Canciones Creek! Por cierto, estoy al tanto de mi adicción por **bold**, _italic_ y underline. Si, así es, soy consciente de la forma en que _abuso_ de los tres desde el momento que empecé a escribir ;-; (y en serio, lamento si es molesto o algo por el estilo D:) Esta canción! No podía encontrar la traducción en ingles _ni_ en español! Asdfg, pero al fin aquí esta. Canción pedida por Karasu-Kuroi (si, como bailan joder! Intente sacar algunos pasos pero falle miserablemente ;n;)

* * *

><p><strong>Perfection<strong>

_She caught my attention_

_I found the treasure in love_

_And you are the _treasure_ that I am searching for_

Craig Tucker es la clase de chicos que no acepta un **no** por respuesta. Craig es persistente y siempre consigue lo que quiere, tiene claro sus objetivos y no descansa hasta conseguirlos. Sin importar las consecuencias o si es _correcto_. Algo que aprendió desde pequeño es que debes trabajar si deseas algo y con el tiempo consiguió las herramientas para conseguirlo, en otras palabras Craig podía llegar a ser _muy_ convincente, a eso agrega la cara de niño bueno y sonrisa perfecta ¿Resultado? El mundo a sus pies.

_You keep __**stirring my world**_

_Even ice-will-burn if it meets you_

Algo que todos sabían en South Park era "nunca discutir con el niño Tucker, él bastardo nunca pierde." Por lo que no sólo sorprendió al pelinegro sino a todos los estudiantes de SPHS cuando Tweek Tweak rechazó a Craig. _Era el chisme del año. _¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que alguien le diría _no_ al chico que todos desean? (O por lo menos, Craig asegura ser así) Exacto, la respuesta es **nadie**.

_It is not right to be too urgent,_

_And if you push too hard the love will be __broken_

Tweek acababa de regresar a South Park, tras diez años de constantes viajes por el trabajo de su padre. Pocos recordaban al rubio, pero al parecer Craig _si_ lo hacía. Ambos habían tenido…_ algo_ y Craig estaba dispuesto a recuperar ese… _algo_. Por lo que el primer día de clases se acercó a Tweek y fluidamente le preguntó si quería ir a ver una película. Pero por primera vez en su vida las cosas no salieron como Craig lo planeó. Tweek le transmitió puro _odio_ con su mirada y gruño –_gruño_- un "No gracias y –ngh- por favor no me vuelves a hablar."

_It is not right to be too slow,_

_I __back off__ with my heart_

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y algunas chicas soltaron grititos. _Alguien acababa de negar a __**Craig Tucker**__._ El rubio se dio media vuelta, dejando a Craig en puro estado de shock. Tras unos segundos de estar boquiabierto –vamos, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba –le sacó el dedo medio a todos los estudiantes y camino en dirección contraria. Puede que algunos creyeran que el asunto había acabado, pero no tenían _ni idea._

_Too perfect, I appear in your eyes_

_I will not let anyone else stay with you __**instead of me**_

"Y luego se dio media vuelta ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué está mal con él?" Craig no estaba quejándose con Token. No. Solo estaba _informando_ sobre lo sucedido, después de todo Clyde solo se burlaría como el niño infantil que es, y Craig necesita alguien a quien… _informar_.

Token suspiró mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, Craig podía ser tan **denso**. "Mira Craig, ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas al pobre chico en paz? Es obvio que no quiere nada contigo." Pero la mirada de Tucker lo hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente. "Er… O puedes preguntarle a Stan." Craig frunció el ceño sin entender que tenía que ver ese imbécil con todo esto. Token lo miró con cansancio y con un poco de duda. "Craig no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Tweek prácticamente es la sombra de Stan y su grupito." Craig parpadeó intentando esconder su sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

_Your brows and eyes, your side face, your neck, your charm_

_Your everything__ from head to toe, I have already _fallen for you

Sus amigos insistían que no valía la pena "Vamos Craig, puedes conseguir a quien quieras. Las chicas hacen _fila_ en tu casillero solo para saludarte." Pero es que ellos **no entendían**, no comprendían que Tweek era perfecto en los ojos de Craig. Sus ojos eran _incomparables_, grandes y de un verde intenso, Craig pasaba horas intentando nombrar el color de sus ojos pero no había nada que se acercara; su piel era _perfecta_, sin una sola mancha y pálida, Craig soñaba con su suavidad; su cuello, alto y delgado, parecía burlarse de Craig quien solo quería _marcarlo_. La tensión entre ambos crecía día a día y Craig se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba hacer algo ahora.

_My heart has become one side of the pocket_

_Just for you, continuously giving and giving_

La semana siguiente fue una secuencia de intentos fallidos. Tweek simplemente no quería saber nada del pelinegro, cuando lo veía acercarse corría en la dirección opuesta y fingía estar ocupado cada vez que Craig le hablaba. En resumen Craig Tucker era la plaga. Pero eso no le importaba a Tucker, Tweek saldría con él o no lo haría con nadie. Punto. Después de todo Craig siempre consigue lo que quiere, y la persona que quiere es rubia y con grandes ojos verdes.

Is it right to love you like this?_ I wonder that and_

_become more and more __**infatuated**__ with you at the same time_

Craig estaba decidido, podía sentir que _este_ día sería el día en que Tweek aceptaría salir con él. Simplemente podía sentirlo. Así que camino decididamente hacia Harbucks –Craig había aprendido con rapidez a no acercase a Tweek durante clases, quería evitar la humillación pública, _gracias_ –por lo que se limitaba a acosarlo en su trabajo. Este era el momento, no había vuelta atrás, mientras escuchaba la campanilla no pudo evitar pensar _"¿Es correcto quererte de estar forma?"_

"Hey Tweek ¿Qué tal?" Suave Tucker, voz perfecta ronca y con un tono seductor, mirada penetrante y decidida y, por supuesto, su sonrisa marca Tucker.

"GAH- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te he –ngh- dicho miles de veces que no regreses!" Tweek no podía con la presión que era soportar al idiota de Tucker, _mucho menos_ en sus horas de trabajo.

"Tranquilo, solo quería preguntar- "

Pero Tweek lo cortó abruptamente "Por **última** vez, _no_. No –ack- no quiero saber nada de ti. TE ODIO." Tweek abrió sus ojos sorprendido y llevó una mano a su boca tras soltar un "GAH."

_Every night how deep that I remember her,_

_There's something __rushing__ in my whole body and can't be reduced_

Una sensación extraña se esparció por el cuerpo de Craig, algo entre frío intenso y ganas de vomitar. Por primera vez en su vida Craig no sabía que responder.

"¡Presión! Ngh- Craig lo-"

"Perdón. Yo… no te volveré a molestar." Craig se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de algunos clientes y podía jurar que todos hablaban de él. Aun no entendía lo que había pasado, no **quería** entender. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. "Mi casa a las 8" No volteó a ver a Tweek, solo asintió y siguió con su camino. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

_Keep on dancing, I want to see you_

_Keep on dancing, I like you_

_Keep on dancing, it is all about you_

_Keep __on dancing, __**I love you**_

A las 8:05 se encontraba frente a la casa de los Tweak y podía sentir como su estomago se retorcía en lo que parecían ser nervios. _"Cálmate de una puta vez." _Esperaba pacientemente a Tweek pero cada segundo que pasaba solo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso, al final la puerta se abrió.

"Tweek." El rubio solo asintió y salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Craig no pudo soportarlo más, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tweek empezó.

"Lo siento. Sobre lo que _dije_, Jesús, no era mi –ack- intención lo juro." Levanto su cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Craig. "Yo… estaba molesto, _presión_. Es solo que –ngh- nunca trataste de COMUNICARTE conmigo y –GAH- apenas vuelvo me pides salir. No un 'Tweek como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte –eek.'"

_Let me in, let me show you all my __bling bling_

_And all my __kiss kiss__ baby dance with me_

_Boom Boom Boom__ Can I get another?_

_Clap Clap Clap__ Lets go!_

Craig se quedó callado porque era _cierto_, había actuado como un idiota y no se había dado cuenta. Revolvió sus cabellos antes de soltar una carcajada. "Lo siento Tweek, tienes razón y sé que es tarde pero ¿cómo has estado?" Tweek evaluó sus palabras antes de responder. "Terrible." Craig sonrió con pena. "Sé que no merezco la pena pero ¿me darías otra oportunidad?" El menor hizo una mueca. "Por supuesto."

_Shake your body, move you__r body kick your feet up_

_I'ma move to the groove Baby I'ma go all out_

Craig mostró su sonrisa marca Tucker. "Admítelo, me _amas_."

Tweek se sonrojó violentamente pero se las ingenio para asesinarlo con la mirada antes de responder entre dientes. "No presiones, Tucker."

_**TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ESTO ES PERFECTO: hfwt .tumblr .com Esta chica tiene un blog de AU-South Park, en serio no hay palabras para describir cuan perfecto es ;-; Su ultimo comic es sobre como Tweek y Craig llegaron a ser pareja. NO SE SI YA LO CONOCIAN! Pero si no, deberían ir a verlo es muuuuuuy bonito c': YYYY me encanta darle diferente personalidades a Tweek y Craig, nunca habrá suficiente Creek en el mundo NUNCA! :B (Por cierto la letra de la canción fue editaba porque era muy larga :I)


	11. See You Again

**AN:** QUE ES ESTO? _DOS SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR?_ COMO ME ATREVO? DEBERIA MORIR! No, en serio lo siento **TANTO** :( Veamos, BREATHE CAROLINA! Me gusta este grupo, deberían escuchar sus canciones. CUANDO VI EL PEDIDO, supe inmediatamente lo que iba a escribir y es que la letra es PERFECTA para Tweek ;u; Canción pedida por Spacecraft-Tacos! Espero les guste c:

* * *

><p><strong>See you Again<strong>

_I've got my sight __set on you__ and I'm _ready to aim

_I've got a heart that will __**never be tamed**_

Soy una persona tímida desde que puedo recordar. Nunca digo lo que pienso y me cuesta defenderme, _ni hablar _desocializar y es por eso que…

"Ngggh- Clydeee no quiero ir a la fiesta de Stan." Hago mi mejor intento de lloriqueo e incluso trato de hacer un puchero.

"Aww, vamos Tweek será divertido. Necesitas salir más y relajarte. Red llevara su nuevo synth, habrá un montón de alcohol y pastillas." Miro a Clyde y no puedo evitar pensar que es _terrible_ tratando de convencerme. Debió ver mi cara de espanto porque agregó. "Escuche que Craig irá…"

**Mierda.**

Siento como mis mejillas se vuelven rojas, mi corazón se acelera y mis manos empiezan a temblar. _Estúpido Clyde, eso es jugar sucio. _"Y-y a mí que me –ack- **importa**." Clyde solo voltea los ojos y sonríe con burla.

"Y es por eso que nunca lo dejas de mirar." Tras fulminarlo con la mirada suelto un bajo "lo pensare" y di media vuelta.

_I knew you were something special when you _spoke my name

_Now I can't wait to __see you again_

Mentí.

No quiero ir.

Pero quiero ver a Craig.

_Ngh_. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hable con él –tras meses de observarlo en secreto- Clyde se había dado cuenta de mi **interés** por Craig –no es _obsesión_, aprendan a usar adjetivos- y decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto. Hasta ahora no se si agradecerle o odiarlo profundamente. Clyde –a diferencia mía- es extrovertido. En otras palabras tiene muchos amigos y Craig viene a ser uno de ellos. Antes que me diera cuenta estaba en Denny's, atrapado entre Clyde y la pared, sentando en una silla de plástico barato.

Al frente de Craig.

No podía despegar mis ojos de la sucia mesa, pero sentía la mirada calculadora de Craig perforando mi cabeza. Era como si _quisiera_ que le prestara atención. "Tweek." Jesús, su voz. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto? Es injusto de por sí que sea atractivo **y **popular, para que _encima_ tenga una voz que me hace sentir mariposas.

OhJesusPorfavorNo, _no quiero tener insectos en mi interior_. Eso es desagradable, pondrían pequeños huevos y serian _tantos_ que en algún momento tendrían que salir. No podría hablar por miedo a que SALGAN VOLANDO DE MI BOCA. Todos me mirarían como un fenómeno si de la nada sales mariposas cuando hablo, asco. Pero sería lo mismo si es que nunca vuelvo a hablar, mis padres se preocuparían y Clyde también. OH DIOS y trataría de hacerme hablar Y LUEGO MILES DE MARIPOSAS SALDRIAN VOLANDO.

Concéntrate.

Craig. Fue en ese momento que decidí que no había forma de engañarme, me gustaba Craig Tucker y punto.

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right_

_I feel like I must have known you in another life_

Pero no quiero que me guste, eso es demasiada presión. Mi vida es complicada ¿de acuerdo? Tengo muchas cosas de las que protegerme, nunca se está a salvo. ¿Tienen idea de lo que un.. un.. Jesús, de estar _enamorado_ puede causar? No puedo pensar con coherencia y me encuentro preguntándome cosas **sin** relevancia ¿Le gusta el café? ¿Se peina? ¿Duerme con su chullo?

_¿Le gusto?_

Mi cabeza es un constante debate entre "Me encantan los ojos de Craig" y "Maldición Tweek, deja de pensar en él."

'_Cause I felt this deep __**connection**_

_When you looked in my eyes _

_I can't wait to __**see you again**_

Lo peor es cuando logro convencerme de que "No me gusta Craig Tucker joder, ¿entiendes eso cerebro? ¡No me gusta!" solo para que en el segundo que lo vea, toda mi voluntad salga volando. Es perfecto. Esos simples momentos en que cruzábamos miradas y puedo sentir como una corriente eléctrica sacude mi cuerpo, _sé_ que compartimos una conexión especial. También sé que he fallado miserablemente en mi intento por olvidarme de él cuando lo único que quiero es **volverlo a ver.**

_The last time I __freaked out__ I just kept looking down!_

_I __**st-st-stuttered**__ when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

Es **vergonzoso**, cada vez que me habla o con solo decir mi _nombre_ me siento increíblemente nervioso, de pronto los azulejos del piso se vuelven muy interesantes y no quiero despegar la mirada. No sé si es obvio, pero siempre me preguntas "que piensas" y yo, como el idiota tímido que soy, tropiezo con mis propias palabras.

A las justas y podemos intercambiar algunas palabras antes de que salga corriendo gritando incoherencias. No me gusta este sentimiento. No me gusta sentirme _frustrado_ por no poder decirte nada, _molesto_ cuando hablabas con alguien, _ansioso_ cuando no te veo.

No sé qué hacer, ni cómo lidiar con tantos sentimientos.

Pero como dije, sé que he perdido la batalla cuando lo único que me importa es sentirme _feliz_ cuando me hablas.

_Felt like I __couldn't breathe__, you asked what's wrong with me_

_YOU KNOW MY FRIENDS SAY "You're just being crazy"_

Nuestros encuentros son seguidos. Como cuando te vi en la feria del 4 de Julio. Hacia todo mi esfuerzo por actuar normal pero al parecer no era suficiente. No cuando me preguntaste "¿Estás bien?" y era **obvio** que no lo estaba. No sé que hubiera sido de mí si es que Clyde no hubiera aparecido.

"Tranquilo Tucker, es solo Tweek siendo Tweek." Lo dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia. Pero al mismo tiempo me lanzó una mirada que decía claramente _"Cálmate_."

_The next time we hang out I will redeem myself_

_My heart can't rest 'till then_

_Whoah, Whoah I, I can't wait to __**see you again**_

Todos estos sentimientos y palabras se tiran sin piedad en mi cabeza mientras intento calcular los pros y contras. ¿Ir o no a la fiesta de Stan? Argh, esto es imposible._ No me gustan las fiestas_, estar rodeado de personas que no conozco bailando con música estridente.

Por otro lado, la última vez que hable con Craig no pude dejar de tartamudear y _tengo _que arreglar eso o mi corazón no me dejara en paz. Busco mi celular para mandarle un corto mensaje a Clyde "Voy a ir" miro mi pantalla por unos segundos antes de agregar "ven por mí."

Abro los ojos y me respiración se corta cuando solo quiero **volverlo a ver.**

_I got this __crazy feeling__ deep inside_

_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

Clyde respondió un "GENIAL TWEEK, NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR." Y estaba por responder algo sarcástico como "no lo dudo" pero mi celular volvió a vibrar.

No era Clyde.

Sentía algo _peor_ que mariposas, como si algo estuviera retorciendo mis entrañas y me sonroje aunque estuviera solo. Obviamente era Craig con un "espero verte donde Stan"

Lo hace apropósito, es la única respuesta razonable. _Sabe_ sobre mis sentimientos y solo esta molestándome pero aun así espero la estúpida fiesta con emoción.

_I'm not a mind reader BUT I'M READING THE SIGNS_

_**That you can't wait to see me again**_

Tweak tu puedes, solo respira y cálmate. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Tal y como dije **odio** las fiestas, acabo de ser empujado por quinta vez y ninguna cantidad de alcohol podrá hacerme sentir cómodo. Justo tras decidir que es suficiente y solo quiero _ir a casa, por favor_ apareces de la nada.

"Tweek, me alegro que hayas venido." ES INJUSTO QUE TU VOZ SEA TAN SEXY ¿Por qué? ¿Practicas hasta encontrar la perfecta entonación?

"**Ngh.**" Muerdo mi labio mientras me puteo mentalmente. Pero tú, como siempre, arreglas todo con una sonrisa que me quita el aliento.

"Salgamos." Y como si quisieras asegurarte de que obedezca, agarras mi mano y me guías al jardín trasero. _ME ESTAS TOMANDO LA MANO. _Puedo morir feliz porque esto tiene que significar algo ¿cierto? Es decir, no sé leer mentes ni nada por el estilo –aunque he estado practicando- pero **definitivamente** puedo darme cuenta de las pistas.

_The last time I __freaked out__ I just kept looking down_

_I __**st-st-stuttered**__ when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I __couldn't breathe__, you asked what's wrong with me_

_YOU KNOW MY FRIENDS SAY "You're just being crazy"_

Ahora no se qué hacer, no importa cuánto _tiempo_ haya estado soñando con este momento siento que mi cerebro me ha abandonado. Bastardo. Mi única esperanza es que Craig diga algo.

"Tweek, ¿te incomodo?" Y eso viene a ser lo último que me hubiera esperado escuchar. "Es solo que… no sé, cada vez que te hablo o te _miro_ te pones nervioso. Como si no quisieras estar ahí." Me hubiera puesto a llorar en ese momento pero no soy ningún bebe. "Lamento si hice algo que te haya molestado. No fue mi intención." Y sigo sin responder, es el miedo a decir algo que malogre el momento. Intentas una vez más. "Me agradas Tweek. Mucho. Puede que me gustes." OhJesusPorfavorNo, _no me hagas esto_, no sé cómo lidiar con el momento. Veo como tus hombros caen resignados y sacudes la cabeza, por un momento pienso que te irás pero sigues pegado a mi costado.

_The next time we hang out I will redeem m__yself_

_My heart can't rest 'till then_

_Whoah, Whoah I, I can't wait to __**see you again**_

No puedo hablar. No quiero tartamudear. Pero este es **el momento** y si no hago algo lo perderé. Aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire posible, como si estuviera por lanzarme a un piscina helada y dejo escapar un "Craigsiempremehasgustado"

Me miras sorprendido y luego sonríes. "Me alegro."

Y esas palabras fueron justo las que necesitaba para encontrar valor, te miro intentando trasmitirte mi intención. Como si estuviéramos conectados nos movemos al mismo tiempo hasta juntar nuestros labios, no es beso suave ni rítmico, más bien algo torpe. Debe ser culpa del alcohol. Intentas separarte pero suelto un lloriqueo de protesta, sonríes antes de revolver mi cabello y dices "no podía esperar para volverte a ver."

_**I'M READY**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Me gustaría que Tweek salga más en la próxima temporada, en serio lo extraño! :( AVISO IMPORTANTE: si alguien quiere alguna canción debería pedirla ahora! Pronto… **dejare de aceptar canciones. **Obviamente todas las canciones que ya han sido pedidas serán escritas :3 pero este Y el próximo capítulo son los últimos que aceptare, lo siento :c Oh oh, y TIENEN que ver los dibujos de BlueHakaze! SON PRECIOSOS ;u; the-delicious-blue .tumblr .com VAYAN, VAYAN, VAYAN!


	12. Love Song

**AN: **Heey, esta canción es en japonés (cuando escuche el nombre pensé que era en ingles lol) Pero decidí poner la traducción en español porque sinceramente me gusta más ;) POR CIERTO hago mi mejor intento por responder todos los reviews! Aunque a veces olvido los que dejan en fics antiguos, pe-pero leo todos y me encantan y les AGRADEZCO TANTO porque una escritora no es nada sin personas que lean, verdad? Por lo que este fic es por ustedes! No lo olviden ;) Canción pedida por Spacecraft-Tacos c:

* * *

><p><strong>Love Song<strong>

_Tu estación, la que amo, se aproxima sonando gentilmente en el viento,_

_Mientras me sacaba esta esponjosa __herida__, _

Mi corazón aún tiembla

Eres perfecto y no lo sabes. Tal vez lo sabes pero **jamás** te lo podre decir.

Porque me odias.

Siempre ha sido así desde la pelea que tuvimos en cuarto grado. Puede que sea mi culpa –nunca te pedí perdón- puede que sea la tuya –nunca me diste la oportunidad- sea de quien sea, me _mata_ la forma en que me fusilas con tu mirada. Esos perfectos ojos verdes que me hacen recordar a un búho bebe, muestran todo el desprecio que sientes hacia mí, rayos ni siquiera a Cartman lo miras con ese **aborrecimiento**; esa pequeña nariz que encaja a la perfección en tu cara, la tuerces cada vez que paso a tu costado, como si fuera esa cosa horrible que arruina tu vida; tus perfectos labios delgados con los que sueño me regalen una sonrisa, se transforman en un gruñido cuando escuchas mi nombres. _Te adoro._

Me odias.

_¿Hasta qué día continuara esta blanca __**tontería**__?_

_Algún día en esta casa de juegos mi sonrisa será curada,_

seguramente_…_

Nadie sabe sobre mi amor por ti, es imposible que lo sepan. Nunca muestro ningún rastro de emoción. Ni siquiera cuando me dices "Sal de mi –ngh- camino Tucker." No parezco alterarme, aunque por dentro mi corazón se comprime de forma dolorosa y solo quiero rogarte que me dejes de odiar. Pero no puedo hacer eso, no sé cómo hacerlo. Por lo que te muestro la misma cara carente de expresión, ignorando cada insulto que se clava y retuerce en mi interior.

No estoy seguro de quien de los dos es mas infantil, tu por mantener este desprecio tras tantos años, o yo por creer de que ignorando mis sentimientos harán que desaparezcan.

_Anhelo a esa persona__, aquella que tanto ame en ese baile de confusión, _

_Mientras sostenía esta cálida angustia. _

Lo peor de todo son los recuerdos de cuando éramos amigos. De cuando éramos felices. De cuando no me despreciabas. Recuerdos antes de la pelea, en donde me **admirabas**. Me observabas como si fuera todo lo que importaba en tu vida. Como si fuera _algo_ que valía la pena. Recuerdo tu sonrisa tímida cuando decía algo inapropiado. Recuerdo las tarde que veíamos Red Racer y Coraje el perro cobarde. Recuerdo el café con caramelo que preparas especialmente para mí. Recuerdo las historias que te inventabas para animarme. _Te extraño tanto,_ que duele no tenerte. En este punto no puedo pedir que retornes mis sentimientos.

Pero por favor no me odies.

_Deseo estar cerca de ti, más suavemente que ningún otro, _

_**¿Cómo harán estos sentimientos para alcanzarte?**_

Ahora no somos nada. Ni siquiera compañeros de clase, para ti soy una escoria. Un defecto de la sociedad que nunca debió existir.

_Lo siento, lamento no ser suficientemente bueno para ti._

Por un tiempo intente evitarte, era lo mejor para ambos. No funciono. Mis sentimientos hacia ti eran muy fuertes como para ser ignorados, _dolían_ en mi pecho, en mi cabeza, en todo mí ser. Intente acercarme. No funciono. No me dabas ninguna oportunidad para explicarme, admito que tampoco hice un buen trabajo.

Solo quedaba observarte.

_Tu estación, la que amo, desaparece en un gentil viento_

_El dolor se desvanece pero mi corazón aún sigue __creyendo__…_

Sé que no quieres que lo haga –es _obvio_- pero perdóname, no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar mirarte, seguirte, oírte. Inconscientemente busco los lugares donde sé que estarás, voy a Harbucks cuando tienes algún turno, trato de apuntarme a las clases que te tocan, intento sentarme lo más cerca posible a tu mesa en la cafetería.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

No quiero incomodarte, lo juro. Pero si no puedo tenerte, son estos pequeños actos logran que mantenga la cordura.

_Anhelo a esa persona, aquella que tanto ame en ese baile de confusión, _

_Mientras sostenía esta cálida angustia. _

_Deseo estar cerca de ti, más suavemente que ningún otro, _

_¿Cómo harán estos sentimientos para alcanzarte?_

Aun mantengo la esperanza, esa tonta y cruel esperanza de que **algún día** me miraras sin desprecio. Pero por ahora…

"Ngh- cuál es tu problema Tucker, ¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí? ¡Ya te dije que –ack- no regreses!" te miro sin ninguna expresión aparente pero por dentro mi corazón late dolorosamente y siento como mi garganta arde.

"Un café con caramelo por favor." Me miras con hastió, como si fuera este mosquito molesto que no te deja dormir en las noches, antes de arrancar los cinco dólares de mi mano y empezar a preparar mi bebida. La que debes saber de memoria, considerando que vengo aquí todos los días. La que _deberías_ recordar era mi bebida especial cuando éramos niños.

Dejas la taza de cartón en la barra sin decir nada y procedes a atender al siguiente cliente.

Me quedo unos segundos parado, preguntándome si debería decirte algo. Pero no tiene caso ¿verdad? Siempre me odiaras.

_Algún día, mi mano te alcanzará…_

_Durante todo este tiempo he querido estar cerca de ti, más débil que ningún otro, me pregunto_

Tanto tiempo admirándote de lejos, deseando más que nada que me hables sin insultarme. Queriendo estar cerca de ti, aunque sea como un _amigo_. Poder abrazarte cuando te sientes triste y decir "todo estará bien Tweek, lo prometo."

**Duele**.

Mientras te miro a lo lejos, riéndote de alguna broma sexual de Kenny, lo único que atino a preguntarme es…

_**¿Cuándo estos sentimientos te van a alcanzar?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> God, me siento **tan** culpable por todas las personas que han pedido canciones y los que han agregado este fic a favoritos ;-; así que dejen explicar porque tomo esta decisión… de la nada: empiezo clases en dos semanas y eso significa que escribiré con menos frecuencia y no quiero hacer esperar a nadie. POR ESO en las próximas dos semanas **actualizare cada dos días **en un intento de escribir todo antes de clases. Recuerden! Ultimo capitulo donde aceptare canciones.


	13. When I Get You Alone

**AN:** Estoy segura de que he dicho esto antes pero siempre repito las cosas: gente, amo todas y cada una de las canciones que piden. No miento. Y me divierto escribiendo todas y cada una también! Tengo esta sonrisa tonta en la cara (porque vamos, algunas letras son bien románticas assdfg) y no puedo evitar REIR en algunas partes o decir awww ;-; De hecho con esta canción pase una buena media hora buscando el video y LO AME y lo VOLVI A AMAR y me puse a cantar en mi cuarto a las 10 pm a todo dar, sobre todo el coro. Amo el coro. Cuando leí la letra fue un "ohmigod es perfecto para Craig ;u;" Estoy genuinamente emocionada por esta canción pedida por Tweekers06 ;)

* * *

><p><strong>When I <strong>**get you Alone**

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

"Lo siento Red, ya no me interesas." Ante todo, hay que ser sincero ¿no? eso es lo que siempre dicen.

"ERES UN IDIOTA CRAIG." Pero la cachetada que acabo de recibir muestra lo contrario. A la mierda con la sinceridad. "Te di todo Craig, ¿Por qué me haces esto?" No te quiero decir la verdad, no es que tu mirada asesina deje espacio a mentiras. Rayos. Jalo las orejas de mi chullo y suelto un gruñido.

"Hay alguien más." Quien dijo que decir la verdad es lo mejor, que se joda. En serio, sea quien sea le estoy sacando el dedo medio. "Red, eres una gran chica y estoy-" pero corto en seco al ver tu mirada de 'no-juegues-con-tu-vida' "Ejem. Como decía, alguien más. Lo siento."

"Quien es Craig." Intento inventarme una escusa pero no da resultado. Bajo la mirada, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir. Suelto un gran suspiro y despeino mi cabello. Muevo lo pies con incomodidad y me muerdo el labio. Te miro entre mis pestañas antes de desviar la vista. Aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire posible antes de soltar.

"_Tweek Tweak._"

_You makin' dogs wanna __**beg**_

_Breaking-them-off your __**fancy legs**_

_But they make you feel right at home now_

"Craaaig deja de desvestir a Tweek con la mirada y escúchame." Clyde lloriquea junto a mi oreja, suelto un bufido antes de responder.

"No estoy desvistiendo a Tweek con la mirada. Lo estoy violando." Sueltas un ruido que suena sospechosamente a alguien vomitando y te pones a reír. Volteo los ojos ante tus actos infantiles.

"Dios, quien diría el día en que Craig seria un arrastrado." Siento como mis mejillas se calientan, te muestro mi dedo favorito y procedo a ignorarte.

_Tweek_.

Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, es insano que no te des cuenta. Puedo pasar horas describiendo todos las cosas que amo de ti y no solo físicamente, quiero decir me encanta la ropa que usas. Te queda tan bien. Esos pantalones ajustados, –indecentes, lo juro- las botas que te quedan perfectas, tus camisas y casacas denim que completas con diferentes collares y gafas. Me **enloqueces**.

Me dan ganas de secuestrarte en este mismo instante.

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_**And I want it bad..**_

**Te quiero ahora**.

Lamentablemente… te gusta _jugar_. Sinceramente ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que te he pedido para salir, pero todo siempre termina en una sonrisa coqueta y un "lo pensare" ¿Cuánto más tienes que pensar? Estoy muriendo por aquí.

"Hey Tweek." Sueltas un suave "ack" antes de dar una vuelta dramática, te tiras contra tu locker y me miras con un bajo color rosado en tus mejillas. Me muestras una de tus sonrisa que me vuelven _loco_ y empiezan a jugar con un mechón de tu cabello que, si no te conociera bien, diría lo haces apropósito.

"C-craig."

"Me encanta el color de tus ojos." Te muerdes el labio en un intento de ocultar una sonrisa y miras hacia otro lado modestamente. Este es mi momento. "Tweek ¿saldrías conmigo?" pero al parecer me equivoque otra vez porque te tensas de manera dolorosamente obvia. La sonrisa sincera desaparece para ser remplazada por una falsa.

"Lo pensare –nh- C-craig. Tengo que ir a clases, lo –ack- siento." Y sales corriendo.

Una vez más. **Mierda.**

_Because you walk PRETTY,_

_Because you talk PRETTY,_

_'Cause you make me _sick

_AND I'M NOT LEAVIN', TILL YOU'RE LEAVIN'_

Sé que esto es raro en mí, quiero decir ¿Craig Tucker babeando tras un rubio loco? Mis amigos no lo entienden, pero no importa. Eres todo tú. La forma en que caminas, contoneando tus pequeñas caderas y moviendo tu exquisito trasero de un lado a otro. La forma en que hablas, con tus pequeños ruidos que adoro y esa suave voz con la que sueño. Dios, debo estar enfermo.

Pero no importa, no pienso desistir. No dejare de seguirte hasta que me aceptes.

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',_

Asking for a raise

_Well does she want me to __**carry**__ her home now?_

_So does she want me to… __**buy her things**__?_

Pero… de la nada me empezaste a dar la hora del día. Me empezaste a _hablar_.

Estoy soñando.

"C-craig –ngh- ¿quieres ir a ver una película?" no un 'Hola Craig, lamento haberte rechazado las ultimas 28 veces.' No. Estaba a punta lanzar un comentario sarcástico, pero al ver tu cara sonrojada y tus ojos llenos de nervios solo pude responder.

"Paso por ti a las 8." Es oficial, soy un completo arrastrado por Tweek Tweak. Pero al ver como tu cara se ilumina, como si hubieras estado pensando esto por **días, ** no me molesta hacer lo que sea por ti. Soy un caso perdido.

No respondes con palabras, pero me muestras esta estúpida sonrisa inmensa que ocupa la mitad de tu cara y no puedo evitar sonreír contigo, sueltas un "ngggh" y sales corriendo. Me tienes en la palma de tu mano dime ¿luego que sigue? ¿Deseas que te cargue hasta tu casa? ¿Tal vez quieres que te compre cosas? ¿Me arrodillo antes tus pies? Sé que estoy siendo ridículo, pero si la respuesta fuera sí, lo único que tengo que decir es _como quieras_.

_On my house. On my job_

_On my loot. Shoes. My shirt._

_My crew. My mind. __**My father's last name?**_

Me encuentro dando vueltas y vueltas en mi habitación como adolescente en su primera cita. Qué _vergüenza_. Es como si Tweek estuviera en todo lo que veo, toco, oigo, joder incluso _respiro_. Cada estúpido detalle me recuerda a él, en mi casa, mi trabajo, mi ropa, mis amigos, mi _mente_. ¿Qué más quieres?

_¿Mi apellido?_

Tweek Tucker. Hmpf, no suena mal, de hecho no suena nada mal.

Por Dios Craig, concéntrate y relájate. Esta cita será **perfecta**, de tal modo que ese rubio paranoico solo quiera _más._

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

En todo el camino a tu casa me imagino una y otra vez lo que te diré y lo que haremos. Tiene que ser perfecto, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada _pensamiento_. Después de todo no sé porque me has dado esta oportunidad pero estoy seguro que no la desperdiciare.

No puedo esperar a que estemos solos.

_Baby girl you da __shit_

_That makes you __**my equivalent**_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight._

Tengo una sorpresa, algo que también tengo perfectamente planeado. Que puedo decir, soy una persona calculadora. Estoy a punto de tocar la puerta cuando sales corriendo, levanto una ceja cuestionando tus actos pero solo te sonrojas y sonríes nerviosamente.

Sacudo la cabeza juguetonamente y empezamos a caminar hacia el cine. Supongo que lo bueno de vivir en un pueblo pequeño como South Park es que todo está relativamente cerca, unos veinte minutos desde tu casa hacia el teatro más cercano.

_All my dawgs talkin' fast,_

_Aint you got some photographs?_

'_Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, YES YOU DID!_

Te acercas lo más posible a mí, como si quisieras protegerte de la oscuridad. En un acto de "apuesta o pierde" atrapo tu pequeña mano en la mía y doy un suave apretón. Te muerdes el labio y sueltas una risita antes de devolver el gesto. Te muestro esa sonrisa que solo reservo para ti y siento el peso extra en mi bolsillo derecho.

Estoy nervioso.

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you __**SO BAD**_

Lamentablemente la cita no está andando de acuerdo a lo planeado, un silencio incomodo se ha apoderado de ambos desde hace quince minutos y ya no se qué hacer.

"Porque decidiste salir conmigo." Mierda, no quería decir eso y al parecer tu tampoco esperabas tal pregunta. Haces una mueca y justo cuando estoy a punto de cambiar el tema, respondes.

"Ngh- siempre me gustaste C-craig." Y como siempre pienso que es jodidamente adorable que no puedas pronunciar mi nombre. Dios, te quiero **tanto**. "Pero –ack- JESUS, OLVIDALO."

Te miro sorprendido y suelto una carcajada un poco histérica, me miras como si estuviera loco y te muestro una mueca irónica mas no digo nada. Te muerdes el labio como si estuvieras tanteando mis expresiones.

Eres tan _adorable_.

_Because you walk CITY,_

_Because you talk CITY,_

_'Cause you make me _sick

_AND I'M NOT LEAVIN', TILL YOU'RE LEAVIN'_

El silencio incomodo se vuelve a apoderar de ambos, pero no digo nada. No puedo darme por vencido, no _ahora_ cuando estas a punto de decir algo importante. Suspiras derrotado y sueltas un vomito de palabras.

"Es culpa de Kenny –ngh- JESUS NO LO MATES –ACK. ¡El me dijo que no me esperanzara!" Observas tus pequeñas botas como si fueran de lo más interesante, intentado evadir mi mirada. Me alegro de que tomes esa decisión o sino verías mi mirada asesina. "D-dijo que solo me usabas para probar tu sexualidad." Lo último lo dijiste en un susurro tan bajo que no estoy seguro si fue dirigido a mí o a ti.

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a __**vow**__? __Check it!_

_Well does she want me to make it __**now**__?_

Tu declaración me deja impactado y estoy seguro de que no es el _momento_ para pensar en eso pero por mi mente "matare al hijo de puta de Kenny" corre una y otra vez. No has dejado de mover tus manos tras decir esas palabras. Estas incomodo.

Entrelazo tus pequeños dedos con los míos y te obligo a mirarme. "Tweek, ¿quieres ser mi enamorado?" Tu cara no tiene precio, es increíble la forma en que tus expresiones son tan… tan.. **lindas**. Tu cara de sorpresa es la de un niño que acaba de ser atrapado robando una galleta. Tus ojos se humedecen, Jesús por favor dime que no vas a _llorar_. Sueltas un ruido ahogado y es todo lo que toma para hacerme sentir como la peor basura del mundo, pero antes de que pueda decir algo te lanzas contra mí. El impacto es tan fuerte que me obligas a retrocedes unos pasos.

"¿En serio?" Puedo oír la duda en tu voz y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Te abrazo fuertemente antes de separarnos, este es el momento.

Extraigo una pequeña cadenilla de plata de mi bolsillo y la enlazo en tu delgada muñeca. "Tweek, me haría increíblemente feliz si salieras conmigo." Miras la cadena asombrado, me miras con tus ridículamente grandes ojos y asientes lentamente.

"Me haría increíblemente feliz salir contigo." Repites mis palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios antes de juntar nuestros labios.

No podía esperar a que estemos solos.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_**When I get you alone**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Woah, estos últimos dos capítulos han recibidos tantos pedidos que me siento culpable asdfg, por eso decidí que retomare Canciones Creek en unos meses. En otro fic, algo como CC 2 jaja, ASI QUE! Si no pudieron pedir la canción que querían, podrán cuando CC regrese c: Por cierto alguien ha escuchado Young, wild & free? Dios, no puedo sacarme la estúpida canción de la cabeza asdfgh TENQO QUE ESCRIBIRLA … (algún día xd) So, reviews? c:

ASDFG LO OLVIDABA, PASE HORAS BUSCANDO ESTO. Para los que quieran ver cómo me imagino la ropa de Tweek ;) fuckyeahfashionguys .tumblr .com /post/9217765401/via-lookbook (Si, como un completo hipster.)


	14. What Makes You Beautiful

**AN:** P-porfavor, TIENEN que buscar esta canción e imaginar a Craig cantándosela a Tweek. ES. MUY. TIERNO asdfg ;u; Cuando vi el video solo podía visualizar a Craig con una guitarra cantándola y Tweek todo nervioso y yo FFFFUU PORQUE CARAJO SON TAN LINDOS? MUERAN MALDITOS. Ahora sé la letra de memoria y tuve que editar este capítulo 183639mil veces porque me salía muy dulce. PUKE RAINBOWS. Canción pedida de Tweekers06 ;u;

* * *

><p><strong>What makes you Beautiful<strong>

_You're insecure!_

_Don't-know-what-for_

_You're __**turning heads**__ when you walk through the door~_

_Tic, tic, tic_. Veo como las manecillas del reloj se mueven lentamente mientras muero de aburrimiento. Estúpida hora que no puede pasar más rápido, le muestro mi dedo favorito y suspiro hastiado antes de intentar prestar atención a Mr. Garrison. Odio matemáticas. Mis pensamientos de odio son interrumpidos por un pequeño rubio que llega tarde. Tweek. Por un segundo pienso "Bueno, Tweek es mejor que matemáticas." Pero luego recuerdo que Tweek es mejor que cualquier cosa. Veo como tropiezas con tus propias palabras y tus mejillas se encienden al darte cuenta que eres el centro de atención. Eres tan inseguro. El profesor te deja pasar pero no quieres atraer más atención, tratas de correr a tu asiento sin despegar los ojos del suelo. No puedo evitar sonreír ante tus actos. Te pones nervioso aunque voltees cabezas con solo pasar por la puerta.

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is _enough_._

Me gustas tanto, sobre todo porque no eres falso. No te cubres en mentiras para impresionar a los demás y eso es suficiente para mí. Mi mayor deseo en estos momento es ir y decirte "no te preocupes todo está bien" porque me _mata_ la forma en que jalas tu cabello y muerdes tu labio.

Me gustaría que tuvieras mas autoestima, porque eres hermoso y no lo sabes.

También quisiera poder decirte todo lo que pienso de ti pero sé que jamás podre hacerlo, no soy bueno con los sentimientos.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else __**but you**__._

"Atención estudiantes, quiero recordarles que este fin de semana es el show de talentos. Las categorías son: baile, canto, actuación, escritura y dibujo. Los interesados en participar acérquense a la profesora Pearl para más información. Gracias" la voz de la directora Victoria suena a través de los parlantes y me muevo incomodo en mi asiento. Las noticias causan conmoción, algunos empiezan a hablar en voz baja y reír.

"Hey, Craig. Craaaig." Clyde intenta llamar mi atención pero solo le muestro el dedo medio, sé que no hay forma de evadirlo cuando me empieza a lanzar aviones de papel. Volteo a verlo y tiene esta estúpida sonrisa.

"Que." Si de algo sirve mi voz nasal es para quitarle cualquier rastro de emoción a mis palabras.

"Show se talentos, eh Craig. Dime ¿te presentaras? ya sabes a que me refiero." Tus ojos no dejan de mirar a Tweek mientras mueves tu cabeza en su dirección –nada sutil debo añadir- y me arrepiento de haberte contado que Tweek me gusta. Hago mi mejor intento por mantener mi cara sin expresiones.

"No."

_Baby you __light up my world__ like __**nobody else,**_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me __**overwhelmed,**_

_But when you __smile at the ground__ it ain't hard to tell,_

Mentí, **si** quiero asistir al show de talentos. De hecho la idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas. _Dios, es tu culpa Tweek Tweak, me has convertido en esto._ Tengo esta canción que no deja de aparecer en mi cabeza cada vez que miro tus ojos porque te describe a la perfección. Sé que no te he dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos por ti, pero eso no significa que no _quiera_ estar contigo. De hecho eso me haría **tan feliz**, pero como ya dije no soy bueno manejando mis sentimientos y no sé como declararme.

_You don't know,_

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

Te miro una vez más y suspiro, no entiendo y puede que nunca lo haga ¿Por qué no sabes que eres hermoso? Al terminar clases me encuentro con Token que tiene esta sonrisa burlona mientras Clyde canta "Craig y Tweek sentados en un árbol dándose besitos." Dios que vergüenza, ¿Por qué tengo un par de amigos tan estúpidos?

"Clyde cállate de una puta vez o te quedaras sin riñón." A lo lejos registro como Token carcajea tan fuerte que suelta unas lagrimas, mientras Clyde deja de hablar.

"C-craig bro, eso dolería mucho." Token solo ríe más fuerte –si es que es posible- mientras yo ruego por un milagro: que Clyde empiece a usar sus neuronas.

If only you saw what I can see,

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and __**I can't believe**__._

Token golpea mi hombre suavemente y señala con su cabeza a cierto rubio nervioso. Tweek guarda sus libros en su locker que queda justo frente a donde me encuentro parado. Como siempre no puedo evitar observar cada movimiento que hace, está hablando rápidamente consigo mismo pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuche, cambia su peso constantemente de pie en pie y trata de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Sé que tengo esta mirada estúpida porque Clyde empieza a cantar otra vez y Token me mira asombrado, pero no les prestó atención. Lo único que hago es admirarte.

"Craig se hombre de una vez y habla con él." Sé que Token solo quiere ayudar, pero no puedo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Jamás haría algo así.

_You don't know_

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Al parecer si puedo hablar contigo ya que Token me empuja contra ti. Dices "ACK" y sueltas tus libros.

Mierda.

Considero salir corriendo pero sé que me vería como un completo idiota, por lo que me limito a hacer una nota mental de "matar a Token" y me obligo a hablarte.

"Hey Tweek, lo siento. Dejame ayudarte." Antes de que puedas responder empiezo a juntar tus libros. Cuando vuelvo a mirarte tu cara está completamente roja, abres y cierra tu boca como si quisieras decir algo pero no sabes cómo.

"Gracias." Tomas tus libros y estas a punto de salir corriendo, cuando decido que si no es ahora jamás lo haré.

"Ejem. Tweek hay un show de talentos este fin de semana. Espero verte." No te volteas pero asientes rápidamente, agachas tu cabeza y sales corriendo.

_So c-c-come on, you got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right, I put it in a s-s-song,_

_I don't know __why__, you're being __shy__,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes._

Esa es mi historia, la razón por la que estoy parado con una guitarra en la mano, esperando que sea mi turno para cantar frente a un grupo de personas que no conozco. Excepto claro Tweek, lo peor es que ni siquiera sé si estás ahí afuera. Si es así hare el ridículo más grande en mi vida, pero trato de no pensar en eso porque estoy aquí y no hay vuelta atrás. Así que hazte hombre y aguántalo Tucker. Escucho mi nombre y sé que es el momento, camino tras las cortinas y todos se quedan en silencio. Puedo escuchar como Clyde grita "¡VAMOS CRAIG WUUU!" pero no le presto atención.

Mis ojos divagan por el auditorio antes de posarse en cierta cabeza rubia, tus ojos están abiertos y sorpresa pinta tus facciones. No pensaste que estaría aquí, pero no eres el único. Sonrió y pienso que la única forma de hacerte entender lo hermoso que eres es cantando.

No te dejo de mirar mientras hablo.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else __**but you**__._

"Esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí y espero que algún día se dé cuenta de cuánto significa eso." Te sonrojas y muerdes tu labio, mas no intentas evadir mi mirada.

"_Baby, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie. La forma en que mueves tu pelo me tiene abrumado pero cuando le sonríes al suelo no es difícil decir que no sabes, que no sabes que eres hermoso. Si sólo pudieses ver lo que yo puedo ver, entenderías porque te quiero tan desesperadamente."_

Estas completamente rojo pero aun así no dejas de mirarme, cada palabra que digo te pone más nervioso, pero solo pienso en terminar de cantar. Al final escucho aplausos y lo gritos de Clyde "¡BRAVO CRAIG, ERES TODO UN HOMBRE. ESE ES MI AMIGO! Pero solo quiero hablar contigo.

_Right now I'm looking at you and __**I can't believe**_

_You don't know_

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

Cuando bajo de la tarima te encuentro abrazándote a ti mismo y evitando mi mirada. Siento mi corazón ablandarse al notar que estas nervioso, quiero huir de tus grandes ojos y no tener que hablar contigo.

"C-craig ¿es cierto? Ack- la canción." Intento responderte pero mi garganta está seca y no puedo hablar. Afirmo con mi cabeza. Tus ojos se humedecen un poco pero me muestras una sonrisa gigante. Susurras un "gracias" antes de acercarte y darme un suave beso.

Fue algo simple, solo rozaste mis labios y te separaste antes de que pudiera reaccionar. "Me –ngh- gusto mucho."

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Quería aclarar algo porque al parecer es medio confuso: no voy a dejar de escribir. Tras terminar todos los pedidos (me tomara como un mes) regresare a escribir mis oneshots cada semana como hacía antes de CC Y LUEGO en marzo? Abril? Regresare con CC2, asddfg perdón por el enredo y todo lo demás :( LOS ADORO A TODOS USTEDES, SON GENIALES, GRANDIOSOS Y SUS REVIEWS ME HACE SENTIR FELIZ Y SONREIR :D


	15. The Man Who Sold The World

**AN:** Holaa~ tuve unos cuantos problemas con esta canción. No sabía cómo convertirla en Creek porque no es romántica y temo haberle dado un sentido completamente diferente, pero era la única forma de hacerlo asddf. He tomado la letra literalmente y lo LAMENTO porque sé que la canción no es así D: pero como ya dije era lo único que quedaba. Por eso este fic salió un poco… raro, pero me gusto como termino :) espero que también les guste! Canción pedida por BlueHakaze.

* * *

><p><strong>The man who sold the World<strong>

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when_

_Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend_

He perdido la cuenta de los días que han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Los recuerdos son borrosos pero siento una punzada de dolor y tristeza al ver tu rostro ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que "No quiero volverte a ver nunca mas Tweek Tweak." Cualquiera pensaría que cumplirías tus palabras, pero aquí estas, observando casualmente la lista de bebidas.

Supongo que aun no me reconoces, después de todo he cambiado en todos estos años, aunque lo más probable es que no me quieras reconocer.

Cuando por fin te decides por algo caminas calmadamente hacia el mostrador, al ver tu expresión carente de emociones pienso que has logrado borrarme de tu memoria.

_Which came as a surprise, I spoke into his eyes_

Cierras la boca, tus ojos se agrandan con asombro y entiendo que estoy equivocado. Te acabas de acordar de que, sí, tuviste un ex lunático quien está parado frente tuyo en estos momentos. Este debe ser uno de los escenarios más bizarros.

Pero tranquilo, la sorpresa es mutua. Yo no esperaba que me reconocieras y tú no esperabas verme otra vez.

"Tweek." Tu voz ha dejado ese tono nasal que tenias de niño, siendo remplazado por una voz profunda.

"Bienvenido a Harbucks, que le puedo servir." Mis palabras son frías, mecánicas. No tengo por qué dar signos de reconocerte.

"Ya no tiemblas." Arqueo mis cejas sorprendido ¿más de cinco años sin vernos y eso es lo primero que dices? Te muestro una sonrisa sarcástica pero decido seguirte el juego.

"Hola Craig."

_I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

_Oh no, not me_

_We never lost control_

Intentas entablar conversación, me preguntas que he hecho en todos estos años, pero yo solo encojo los hombros. No quiero volver a tener algún tipo de conexión contigo. Cuando te das cuenta de que, no, Tweek no te va a decir lo que quieras, empiezas a hablar sobre lo que _tú_ has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Trato de fingir desinterés mientras preparo tu bebida ridículamente complicada –si no te conociera mejor diría que lo hiciste a propósito, pero ya no te conozco ¿no es así?- suelto unos cuantos "Mmm" o "Ya veo" de cuando en cuando, intentando desesperadamente actuar calmado.

Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que no notes mis manos temblar, ni como escucho atentamente cada palabra que deja tus labios.

_You're face to face_

_With the man who sold the world_

Volteo a entregarte tu pedido y automáticamente se que cometí un error cuando me pierdo en tus ojos de un gris azulado intenso, siento que miro una tormenta desatándose en el mar. Trago el nudo que se empieza a formar en mi garganta y finjo una sonrisa –en el estado en que estoy no me sorprendería saber que a las justas si moví los labios- y comento en lo mucho que has cambiado.

Tomo los seis dólares de tu mano y procedo a manejar la caja registradora. Quiero que te vayas lo más rápido posible.

_I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home_

Bromeas diciendo algo como "Si alguien ha cambiado eres tú, casi ni te reconozco." Yo solo suelto una risa ahogada y fingida, te doy el cambio y no puedo evitar decir.

"Fue bueno verte." Sonríes y afirmas con la cabeza. Comentas que te quedaras por unos días en la casa de Clyde pero a las justas si registro tus palabras. _Vete por favor._ Cuando te das cuenta de que no voy a hablar sueltas un suspiro y sales de la cafetería de mi padre.

Te observo mientras te retiras y suprimo las ganas de llamarte. Será mejor si me voy de una vez.

_I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed`_

_I gazed a gazeless stare, we walked a million hills_

Sé que solo me lastimo a mí mismo y estoy rompiendo mi promesa de "nunca volveré a –ack- pensar en ti Craig Tucker." Pero lo primero que hago al llegar a mi departamento es buscar la vieja caja con todos mis recuerdos de niño. Fotos, peluches, cartas, _promesas_. Esta caja contiene mucho valor sentimental y sé que si la abro volveré a ser el mismo Tweek indefenso de antes.

Sé que si la abro no podre volver a cerrarla.

Preparándome mentalmente para uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida, levanto la tapa y lo primero que veo es una foto.

_I must have died alone, a long long time ago_

_Who knows? Not me_

La única foto que poseo donde sonríes. Recuerdo esto, era verano y nos encontrábamos en la piscina gigante de Token. No quería ir –tenía miedo de quemarme- pero tú lograste convencerme de que todo estaría bien. Tienes tu brazo casualmente alrededor de mi cuello y le estas sacando del dedo medio a la cámara, pero estas _sonriendo_ y eso es lo importante. Recuerdo que por ese tiempo había descubierto mi amor por ti y me sonrojaba ante cualquier roce, la razón por la que mis mejillas están rojas y me muerdo el labio nerviosamente. Atrás nuestro Clyde está a punto de lanzarse en la piscina mientras Token es el que toma la foto.

Todos estos recuerdos son de hace **tanto** tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que intento? Solo me estoy hiriendo, anhelando momentos que no volverán a ocurrir.

_I never lost control_

_You're face to face_

Dije no querer volver a tener alguna conexión contigo, pero sé que es inútil tratar cuando mis hombros empiezan a temblar y lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Maldición, tanto esfuerzo para mantenerme bajo control y con verte quince minutos destruyes lo que construí en cinco años.

Intento convencerme de que te odio y no quiero volverte a ver, pero sé que es inútil cuando lo único que me pregunto es si lo volveré a hacer.

_With the man who sold the world_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> HOLY SHIT POR FAVOR VEAN ESTO: **the-delicious-blue .tumblr .com /post/17222473838/artist-miss-a** ES HERMOSO, fanart de BlueHakaze. Es la escena del capítulo anterior "what makes you beautiful" y quería que lo vieran y la feliciten por lo bien que dibuja si? Si :) LO AME, MUCHAS GRACIAS ANDREA ;u;


	16. Black

**AN:** GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEWS Y PONER EN FAVORITOS/ALERTAS, son grandiosos y los adoro ;w; Por cierto a mi también me matan todos los capítulos que han sido dramáticos/trágicos -estúpidas canciones depresivas- algún día escribiré el "y vivieron felices por siempre" ;n; Canción pedida por BlueHakaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me as her body __once did__._

Alguna vez han tenido un momento en el que recuerdan alguna cosa estúpida que han hecho en su vida, y se preguntan ¿en que estaba pensando? O aun peor, se dan cuenta de que son unos completos imbéciles.

Pues bien, estoy teniendo uno de esos momentos en este instante. El único problema es que no es "alguna cosa estúpida", el problema es que toda mi vida es un gran error tras otro. Estoy cansado de equivocarme.

Estoy cansado de estar solo.

_All five horizons revolved around her soul_

_As the earth to the sun_

Creo que debo decir que soy una persona sincera, puede que _demasiado_ sincera. Digo lo que pienso sin ponerme a pensar en cómo afecta a otras personas y, sinceramente, no me importa. No me importa que mi fría sinceridad aleje a otros de mí, no me importa que la cruel verdad incomode a otros.

Es lo que me repito una y otra vez, intentando convencerme a mí mismo _"no me importa, no me importa, maldición, no me importa."_

Una parte de mi se cree tales palabras, la otra muere lentamente desde que me dejaste.

_Now the air I tasted and breathed _

_has _taken a turn

Vivo rodeado de recuerdos, me paso los días añorando momentos que no volverán a pasar. Rogando por una segunda oportunidad. Pero sé que no pasara, se que debo aceptar el hecho de que vivo en un departamento inundado en tu recuerdo. Aceptar que vivo recordándote casa segundo de mi vida.

Duele no poder culpar a nadie más de mi sufrimiento, es naturaleza humana después de todo. Tratar de buscar a alguien más para culpar los errores propios y eso es lo que busco, una forma de excusar lo que hice. Si uno mismo no se puede perdonar, no hay esperanzas de que alguien más lo haga.

_And all I taught her was __**everything**_

_I know she gave me all that she wore_

Era feliz aunque no lo demostrara, vivir juntos y hacer cosas tontas como si fuéramos adolescentes. Ver películas viejas mientras comíamos comida china, poder bañarnos juntos para ahorrar agua, salir a media noche en busca de café, caminar desnudo por la casa solo para enojarte, discutir sobre que pelicula es mejor, besarnos apasionadamente en el sillón.

Poder compartir nuestra vida, es lo único que me hacia feliz. Pequeños gestos que parecen no tener importancia pero significaban todo para mí.

_And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds_

_Of what was everything__?_

Pero tenía que cagarla ¿no es así? El recuerdo que me causa más dolor es, por supuesto, el de tu partida. Lo siento tanto, nunca fui paciente y tú no estabas mejorando, al contrario tus temblores se hacían más frecuentes, tu falta de memoria me cansaba, tu paranoia aumentaba y ya no sabía cómo lidiar con tus problemas.

Probablemente nunca lo supe.

"_Tweek ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?"_

"_¡Estoy tratando Craig! ACK- NO ES FACIL."_

"_Por supuesto que no es, ¡eres un freak que no puede ni amarrar sus propios zapatos!"_

_The pictures have all been __**washed in black**__, tattooed everything_

Por supuesto que no quise decir eso, juro que no fue intención, pero es el resultado de mi fría sinceridad e impaciencia. Es cierto, cuando estas estresado o en un ataque de pánico no puedes realizar pequeñas acciones como abotonar tu camisa o abrir una puerta, lamento haberlo dicho de esa manera. Lamento que haya sonado como si fueras una carga para mí, porque no es cierto. _Lo siento tanto y no te lo puedo decir, lo siento tanto y nunca te lo dije._

Tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que negabas soltar y tu respiración se agito, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Estabas esperando una explicación, una disculpa, _algo_.

No dije nada y eso fue peor.

_I take a walk outside_

_I'm surrounded by some kids at play_

_I can feel their laughter, so why do I _sear_?_

Y te fuiste, así de simple. Al día siguiente habías desaparecido junto con cualquier indicio de que alguna vez viviste aquí. Una nota pegada en la puerta con un simple _"Lamento no ser suficiente para ti, cuídate Craig."_ Quisiera decir que estabas exagerando, que era un broma y volverías en menos de una semana. Pero no volvías. Trate de buscarte pero era como si nunca hubieras existido. Simplemente no querías verme y no te culpaba.

No era la primera vez que decía algo así.

No era la primera vez que vocalizaba mi cansancio por tus problemas, pero era la primera vez que te insultaba. Supongo que eso era suficiente para mostrar que algo estaba **mal** entre nosotros.

_And __**twisted thoughts**__ that spin round my head_

_I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning_

Quisiera poder decirte cuanto lo siento, rogar por otra oportunidad, jurar que no volverá a ocurrir, decir que nunca quise lastimarte.

Pero no es posible.

En cambio me siento en una esquina de este viejo departamento, observando cada espacio que solo me recuerda a ti. Me paso los días debatiendo si debería botar la cafetera que dejaste, no tomo café; preguntándome si debería comprar una nueva cama, la actual está impregnada con tu olor; intentar quemar las pocas fotos que dejaste.

Convenciéndome que lo mejor será alquilar un nuevo departamento, el actual solo consigue hundirme en miseria.

_How quick the sun can drop away_

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass_

_Of what was everything?_

Pero no puedo, dejar estos recuerdos significaría dejarte a ti. Superar tu partida seria olvidar que alguna vez vivimos juntos y no puedo hacer tal cosa. Para este punto no estoy seguro de porque lo hago. ¿Te extraño? Tras tantos años viviendo juntos, no solo fuiste mi pareja sino mi mejor amigo.

O simplemente ¿me siento culpable de lo que te hice?

No lo sé.

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,_

_I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky, but why_

Lo peor es saber que algún día vivirás feliz con alguien más. Harás feliz a otra persona y crearan sus propios recuerdos. Aunque no debería, lo único que puedo preguntarme es ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

_Why, why can't it be, __**can't it be mine?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ASDFGH DIOS, encontré esto mientras me perdía por tumblr: youtube .com /watch?feature =player_embedded&v =9b4B3wdf5fs REI TAN FUERTE, di vueltas en mi cama. OHH Y ESTO: lambylin .tumblr .com /post/14438710731/stop-being-a-bitch-craig fue un "Craig eres un hijo de puta deja al pobre de Tweek en paz" no los quiero llenar de links (tengo miles porque me paso la vida en tumblr D:) así que mejor termino ahí xd


	17. I Can't Decide

**AN:** Alguien máteme, 2 capítulos seguidos de drama/angst/lagrimas/GabrielaQueEstasHaciendo. LO SIENTO. En mi favor, las canciones son depresivas! Yep, yep. *Se lava las manos* También lamento **tanto tanto tanto** el retraso. Perdón :( Canción pedida por BlueHakaze! (quien tiene unos dibujos preciosos, véanlos en the-delicious-blue .tumblr .com)

* * *

><p><strong>I can't Decide<strong>

_It's… not… easy having yourself a __good time__!_

Tweek esta temblando y muerde su labio con nerviosismo. Típico. Me detendría unos segundos a preguntarle cual es problema, pero sinceramente he estado esperando por este momento todo el día y no me detendré ahora. Enlazo un dedo en la trabilla del pantalón del rubio y lo acerco lentamente a mí, una vez que estamos cerca empiezo a besar y morder su cuello. Está nervioso, no importa cuántas veces hagamos esto, siempre está nervioso. Junto nuestras caderas y las muevo intentando crear la mayor fricción posible, Tweek suelta un pequeño gemido y entrelaza sus dedos en mi cabello, quitando mi chullo en el proceso. Decido que su ropa es un gran problema y empiezo a desabotonar su camisa, Tweek sujeta mi cabeza y la atrae hacia la suya, nos besamos mientras tratamos de desvetirnos. Logro quitar su camisa y empiezo a pasar mis manos sobre su pecho.

_Greasing up those bets and betters_

_Watching out they don't four-letter_

Justo cuando todo llevaba a algo interesante el celular de Tweek empieza a sonar. _Mierda._ El pequeño rubio grita asustado antes de empujarme, corre por su celular mientras yo me estiro derrotado sobre mi cama. "¿Má? Ack- no, no estoy ocupado… ¿qué quieres qué? Ngh, seguro… no, está bien… solo dame unos segundos" Incluso antes de que Tweek termine de hablar sé lo que pasara a continuación. "Lo siento Craig –eek- mi mamá necesita que cubra un turno. Mmm, nos vemos –ngh- luego." En todo momento no deja de mirar el piso y sus mejillas están completamente rojas, trata de acomodar su ropa mientras sale corriendo.

_FUCK and KISS you BOTH at the __**same time**_

Ahora, no estoy saliendo con Tweek. Nos besamos y solemos dar vueltas en mi cama pero. No. Somos. Pareja. Que nos besemos y lo hagamos de vez en cuando no implica ninguna conexión romántica. Es solo sexo casual y punto. De hecho, nunca entenderé a las "parejas" que por un lado son repulsivamente cariñosos y al mismo tiempo _follan_. No tiene sentido. Es por eso que no tengo ningún problema con el tipo de relación que Tweek y yo tenemos.

Y aunque no me gustan las etiquetas, diría que somos amigos con derecho.

_Smells-like something I've _forgotten

_Curled up died and now it's__ rotten_

Es tarde y no quiero admitirlo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el estúpido de Tweek. Trato de convencer de que es porque me dejo _en medio_ de algo importante, pero sé que solo quiero saber si está bien. Estoy debatiendo por horas, no quiero llamarlo porque _no somos pareja joder, no me importa lo que él haga_ pero por otro lado _también es mi amigo y los amigos hacen eso ¿cierto?_

Al final decido que no importa lo que Tweek piense de un mensaje a media noche, igual lo voy a hacer. _'hey, blondie' _Suave, Tucker. Sonrió al pensar en el ataque de pánico por el que Tweek debe estar pasando.

'_2raig qyue p3asa?'_ Volteo los ojos antes su mensaje mal escrito, Tweek nunca puede quedarse quieto lo suficiente como para manejar un celular. Suspiro mientras acaricio a Stripe Jr. y trato de recordar cómo empezó todo _esto_ entre Tweek y yo.

_I'm not a gangster tonight_

_**Don't want to be a bad guy**_

_I'm just a loner baby_

_And now you're gotten in my way_

Primer año de secundaria me di cuenta de que las chicas simplemente no eran lo que buscaba. Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba el trasero de Tweek. Al principio no le di mucha atención, no era algo con lo que quería lidiar –definir tu sexualidad debe ser una de las cosas más difíciles en el mundo- y hubiera seguido así si es que Tweek no se hubiera metido en mi camino.

Me besó.

Una cosa llevo a otra y sin darme cuenta estábamos desnudos en la parte trasera del gimnasio. Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida en que no sabía qué hacer, es decir, no me gustaban las relaciones. No soy bueno con cualquier cosa que implique emociones. Si follaba a alguien no lo volvía a ver y punto. Pero Tweek era _Tweek_ y no podía eliminarlo de mi vida. Era mi mejor amigo. Pero por esa misma razón no podía _salir_ con Tweek. Mi cabeza era un campo de batalla, donde mis pensamientos se contradecían una y otra vez.

Cuando él despertó tenía todos mis argumentos planeados, _"Fue un error, no quiero lastimarte Tweek. Eres mi mejor amigo, lo mejor será si olvidamos esto."_ Pero cuando abrió sus ojos y me sonrió no pude decir nada. Él tampoco lo hizo. Pensé que todo había terminado con ese accidente, no volveríamos a hablar de lo sucedido y fingiríamos que nunca paso. Pero no fue la última vez. Sin darnos cuenta caímos en esta rutina, donde frente a otros éramos mejores amigos y en mi habitación explorábamos nuestros cuerpos.

I can't decide

_Whether you should __**live**__ or __**die**_

Pero ahora no se qué pensar, Tweek ha estado actuando extraño los últimos días y no parece ansioso de quitarme la ropa como lo hacía al principio. Sé que algo lo está molestando pero no quiero preguntarle, después de todo no somos pareja.

Intento convencerme de que estoy imaginando cosas mientras me dirigió a mi casillero. Comprendo que estoy equivocado cuando veo a Tweek y Kenny hablando frente a mi locker, no es el hecho de que hable con McCormick lo que me molesta, si no que están juntos. Muy juntos. _Demasiado_ juntos. Simplemente: dos personas que están parados a esa distancia _no_ son "solo amigos." Mientras asesino a Kenny en mi cabeza de mil formas diferentes, el bastardo se da cuenta de que lo estoy observando. Sonríe ampliamente antes de tomar la cara de Tweek entre sus manos y _besarlo_.

McCormick quiere morir.

Estoy interrumpir cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy por hacer, ¿Ir donde ellos y después qué? Tweek y yo no somos pareja. En cambio decido sacarles el dedo medio.

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

Please don't hang your head and cry

Estoy evitando a Tweek, lo último que quiero es verlo. Lo he estado pensando una y otra vez pero aun no encuentro una respuesta. Si bien es cierto no somos pareja no puedo evitar sentir… _algo_ al verlo besar a Kenny, lo cual no tiene el mínimo sentido. Tweek puede hacer lo que quiera y nosotros solo somos amigos con derechos.

Pero **duele**.

Duele saber que esta con otra persona. Una vez más me encuentro en una situación en la que no se qué hacer, no quiero tener todas estas emociones e incluso estoy considerando terminar… lo que sea que Tweek y yo tengamos en estos momentos. Pero no puedo.

No puedo hacerle eso a Tweek, no quiero lastimarlo.

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's __cold __and __hard__ and __petrified_

Maldición no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Tweek besando a Kenny y _aun_ no entiendo lo que eso significa. No tenemos ningún tipo de relación romántica, por lo que no debería molestarme lo que haga con otras personas. _Pero me molesta_. Y una vez más llegamos a inicio.

Kenny me está observando. Al ver que, _sí, Craig se acaba de dar cuenta de que lo estas mirando_, me giña un ojo y junta sus labios como si estuviera besando a alguien. Es definitivo, voy a matar a ese bastardo.

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

Creo que debo tomar esta situación de forma madura y dejar de evadir a Tweek. Es por eso que trepare a su habitación en medio de la noche con la única intención de asustarlo hasta morir. En mi favor, las ventanas están abiertas y eso significa que está despierto. Como predije, Tweek gritó como una niña.

"Tweek tenemos que hablar." Una vez que se repuso del susto, empezó a fulminarme con la mirada.

"Bueno _C-craig_ si no me hubieras estado –ngh- evitando hubiéramos podido hablar antes ¿no? Eek, ahora no quiero hablar CONTIGO." Típico Tweek, yo intentando ser responsable y él tiene que actuar como un niño.

"Bueno _Tweek_ yo si quiero hablar CONTIGO y vamos a hablar."

_**It's a bitch convincing people to like you**_

_If I stop now call me a quitter_

_If lies were cats you'd be a litter_

Su silencio es lo único que necesito para lanzar mi pregunta "porque besaste a Kenny." Tweek se sonroja violentamente, al parecer no sabía que los había visto.

"C-craig yo… lo siento, é-él me beso y –ngh- YO NO SABIA QUE PASABA." Su grito me hizo dar cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, _a mi no me importa lo que Tweek haga o deje de hacer_.

"No me importa." No eran las palabras que Tweek esperaba escuchar porque entrecierra sus ojos con molestia.

"Entonces que haces –eek- aquí ¿eh?" No lo sé y ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación, estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento diré algo que no debería. Niego con la cabeza e intento salir por la ventana pero un golpe en la cabeza me detiene. Es el termo de Tweek. Volteo lentamente para verlo temblar de frustración. "¡No me ignores Tucker!"

"Vengo a terminar _esto_ ¿bien? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con McCormick."

"Cielos Craig, él quiere que –ngh- termine contigo. Dice que solo –ack- estás jugando conmigo."

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you_

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_

_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

"Tweek sabes que-"

"¡¿Entonces por qué? Por qué no somos –ngh- una pareja oficial. ¿No quieres que nadie se entere?" Está hablando más rápido y no deja de temblar. "A ti no te importa –ack- lo que otros piensen."

No sé qué decir. Suspiro mientras jalo hacia abajo mi chullo. "No es eso."

"Entonces tienes razón. Deberíamos terminar _esto._"

_I've got to hand it to you_

_You've played by all the same rules_

_It takes the truth to fool me_

_And now you've made me __**angry**_

Te miro sorprendido, no esperaba que aceptaras terminar lo que tenemos. Aunque haya sigo el que lo propusiera. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo que Tweek trataba de hacer. Él sabe muy bien lo difícil que es para mí comprender mis propias emociones, ni hablar de _aceptarlas_.

"No." Al escuchar mi respuesta levanta su cabeza con rapidez, su cara llena de esperanza. "No quiero terminar… _esto_." Niego con la cabeza una vez más antes de acercarme a él y tomar su cara entre mis manos. "Tweek Tweak ¿saldrías conmigo?" Sus ojos se iluminan y sonríe.

_Oh I could __throw you in the lake_

_Or __feed you poisoned birthday cake_

"N-no, primero tenemos que–ngh- tener una cita." Sonrió ante la idea.

"Eso no es justo. Me acabas de tirar tu termo a la cabeza." Se sonroja pero no desvía la mirada.

"¿Quieres que bese –eek- tu cabeza?"

"No, prefiero que me beses." Un beso, simple y sencillo. Por primera vez solo quiero abrazar a Tweek y dormir juntos.

"_I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone"_

_Oh I could bury you _alive

_But you might crawl out with a _knife

Es cierto, pude haber terminado nuestra relación y dejar de tener problemas con mis jodidas emociones. Pero no puedo negar que te extrañaría demasiado. Y tal vez, _tal vez_, siempre supe que no podría dejarte ir. Somos perfectos juntos, nos complementamos de una forma especial y, si te hubiera dejado, no podría vivir tranquilo.

El dolor en mi cabeza, producto del golpe de Tweek, me hace recordar que _aun_ tengo que matar a McCormick.

_**And kill me when I'm sleeping**_

_That's why…_

_I can't decide whether you should __**live**__ or __**die**__._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, ya empecé clases y eso significa que subiré capítulos una vez por semana (dos con inspiración), tomara tiempo responder reviews y estoy super triste :'( Estuve escribiendo tantos drabbles porque necesitaba liberar ideas y no sabía cómo seguir con CC. Lo lamento. Buenas noticias los próximos capítulos llegaran pronto, lo juro. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS LOS ADORO A TODOS SON INCREIBLES *Reparte abrazos*


	18. Clumsy

**AN:** Sht, just sht. Esta canción fue pedida HACE UN MES Y MEDIO, pueden creerlo? SOY UNA FALLA TOTAL OTZ EmyCherry lo siento TANTO TANTO, PERDON :'( Y esta es la razón por la que deje de aceptar canciones, tengo menos tiempo y no quiero que nadie crea que he olvidado su pedido o algo así :'( Canción pedida por EmyCherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Clumsy<strong>

_Can't _help it

_The girl can't _help it.

Tweek Tweak en último año de secundaria tiene un _gran_ problema: es torpe. No hay otra forma de describirlo, olvida cosas, tropieza con sus propios pies, se quema la lengua todos los días, golpea puertas, se le caen los objetos de las manos. Es como si Tweek fuera un imán de mala suerte. Un incidente altamente improbable para cualquier ser humano común es la historia de todos los días del pequeño rubio.

Tweek es _torpe_ y punto.

El rubio es conocido por dicha… _cualidad, _y es la principal razón por la que todos se mantienen alejados de Tweek. Ahora, es razonable: nadie quiere que le tiren un libro en la cara con solo acercarse a Tweak. Pero no es su culpa, él no puede evitarlo.

_First time_

_That I saw your eyes,_

_Boy you looked right __**through me.**_

"Mi vida es un chiste –ngh- una gran _burla._" Se lamentaba el rubio mientras intentaba ahogar sus penas en cafeína. "Nunca hago nada –ack- _bien_."

Kenny le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. "Vamos, Twee, no es tan mal." Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada y Kenny levantó las manos en señal de sumisión.

"Pfff, si claro. Solo soy el –eek- niño torpe que se _muere_ por su mejor amigo." Kenny hizo una mueca antes de responder.

"Bueno sí, eso es _bastante_ cliché pero hey ¿a quién le importa? Es tu vida." Tweek suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendes Ken, es –ngh- desde que lo _vi_ por primera vez me gustó. Han pasado tantos años y –ack- somos MEJORES AMIGOS. Solo me gustaría decirle que me gusta pero eso es _demasiada presión._" Kenny lo miró con tristeza, no había nada que pudiera decir.

Played it cool

_But I knew you knew_

_**That cupid hit me.**_

Si hay algo relevante sobre la general torpeza de Tweek, es su inclinación por generar desastres cuando Craig esta cerca. Es sencillo, si Tweek ve a su mejor amigo, _siempre_ ocurrirá una catástrofe. Considerando que ambos se pasan la vida **juntos,** es lógico que Tweek siempre cometa errores –su favorito siendo estamparse contra las paredes- es como si Craig fuera su debilidad y con su sola presencia lograra aletargar al rubio.

Pero eso no es lo peor, oh no, lo peor son _esos momentos_ que tiene con Craig. Pequeños incidentes que pasan desapercibidos por todos menos Tweek, y es que la forma en que Craig lo mira es tan _diferente_ a su estoica personalidad, que a veces Tweek se pregunta si tal vez, _tal vez_, Craig también siente algo por él.

_You got me __tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling_

_CLUMSY CAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE!_

Como explicar esos momentos, como cuando Tweek decide que el piso es completamente fascinante y quiere hacerle una visita. _En ese momento_, Craig decide ser el caballero y salvarlo. Pero no solo es un "cogeré tu mano para evitar que caigas" tipo caballero. Oh no. Es más bien un "actuare como personaje de caricatura y te _abrazare_ para evitar tu caída, si es necesario me lanzare al piso para impedir tu dolor" tipo caballero.

Sobra decir que esto confunde a Tweek inmensamente, especialmente porque solo logra aumentar su amor por Tucker.

_You got me __slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_

_CLUMSY CAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE!_

So in love with you

Estos momentos son frecuentes –Tweek es torpe- como… como… como cuando Tweek derrama su café sobre su única camisa limpia en uno de sus tantos tics involuntarios, y Craig decide –una vez más- ser el caballero en brillante armadura. Gentilmente ayuda al rubio a cambiarse, y luego lavar su camisa para evitar que se manche.

Tweek está cansado de ser la "damisela" en peligro. No es que pueda hacer nada para evitar el caos, pero le gustaría que Craig deje de ayudarlo, de esa forma no sé haría ilusiones. Al mismo tiempo no quiere que lo deje, aunque sea masoquista acepta cualquier tipo de contacto con el pelinegro.

_**Can't breath**_

_When you touch my sleeve_

_Butterflies so _crazy

"Tweeks." Veamos solo hay una persona en todo el mundo que lo llama _Tweeks_, si eso no es suficiente para identificar a Craig, la voz ayuda. Tweek no confundiría ese tono profundo y un tanto nasal en ningún lado. Razonable que lo siguiente que pase es algo como: Tweek suelta cualquier objeto que tengas en sus manos, salta unos centímetros antes de voltear dramáticamente y golpearse en el proceso. Si no tiene suerte, puede que se muerda a sí mismo.

"¡C-craig, te he dicho que –eek- no hagas eso!" Craig sonríe inocentemente y revuelve los cabellos de Tweek. Ante el contacto, las mejillas del rubio se encienden y en su cabeza puede escuchar claramente el sonido de alarmas, en su estomago miles de fuegos artificiales se encienden y las mariposas se vuelven locas. Tweek ruega porque los jugos gástricos las _derritan_, por ser unas mariposas traicioneras. Es increíble lo que Craig puede ocasionar en él con solo tocarlo.

Pero Tweek siempre tiene que hacer _algo_. Esta vez retrocedió rápidamente y sintió como el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies, en un intento por ayudarlo Craig tomó su brazo pero ya era muy tarde. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, en una posición… comprometedora.

_Whoa now, think I'm going _down

_Friends don't know what's with me!_

Los silbidos y risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Cartman gritó un "maricas", pero era de esperarse. Tweek estaba completamente rojo, solo quería _desaparecer_, pero al ver que Craig no mostraba ninguna emoción sintió como su respiración se detenía. Esto no debería estar pasando. Craig se levantó lentamente, sin ninguna muestra de molestia, mientras que Tweek moría de los nervios. ¿Había enojado a Craig? Pero él no quiso que eso pasara. No puede evitar ser torpe. ¿Y si Craig no volvia a hablarle? Dios no, la **presión**. Lagrimas empezaron a formarse y su garganta se cerraba, Craig levantó un ceja y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Todo estaba bien.

Luego levantó su dedo medio, mostrando exactamente lo que creía de la opinión de otros.

_Can't _help it

_The girl can't _help it

"Tweeks, tenemos que hablar." El aludido abrió los ojos como si le acabaran de decir que no había más café en toda la tierra. Craig sonrió. "No seas paranoico, no es nada malo." Tweek se mordió el labio, cualquier cosa que lo incluyera terminaba en desastre.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Tweek pudo sentir que algo malo estaba por suceder. Era su instinto que le avisaba que estaba por cometer algo realmente _estúpido_. Pero no es su culpa, él no puede evitarlo. Craig parecía tener unos cuantos problemas tratando de explicar sus intenciones, y con cada segundo que pasaba el rubio podía sentir que en cualquier momento su torpeza natural haría algo.

"Tweeks yo-"

"ME GUSTAS." ¿Ven? Tweek siempre, siempre, _siempre_ tiene que hacer algo.

_You know, this __**isn't**__ the first time this has happened to me_

_This "love sick" thing, __I like serious relationships__ and a_

La expresión de Craig no tenía precio, era una mezcla de "no me esperaba eso", "estás seguro" y "QUE CARAJO." Tweek no se quedaba atrás, si antes creía que fuegos artificiales explotaban en su estomago, ahora era como si su vientre fuera un campo de batalla. No sabía dónde esconderse.

"T-t-t-u –ngh- piercing. Me gusta tu –ACK- PIERCING, JESUS ME GUSTA TU PIERCING." Craig lo miró con su cara de poker marca Tucker.

"Tweeks, no tengo ningún piercing."

Eso fue demasiado para el pobre rubio y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

_**A girl like me don't stay single for long**_

_Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up,_

_My world is __crushed__ and I'm all __alone_

Tweek empezó a temblar como si se hubiera programado en "vibrador", enredó sus manos en sus cabellos mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos. Craig se acercó lentamente, como si fuera un animal asustado, separó sus delgados dedos de su cabeza y trató de hablar suavemente.

"Hey, Tweeks. Shhh está bien, vamos tranquilo." Al mismo tiempo movía su pulgar en círculos sobre la palma del rubio. "Mírame." Tweek intentó obedecer a Craig y calmarse, nada malo había pasado y el pelinegro aun seguía ahí, eso significaba que todo estaba bien ¿cierto?

"Me gustas." Craig se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar. "A mí también me gusta tu piercing." Y sonrió.

Tweek soltó una risa nerviosa antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Craig se acercó lentamente y besó la punta de su nariz.

"Y sería muy feliz si salieras conmigo Tweeks."

_The love bug __**crawls **__right back up and__** bites me**__ AND I'M BACK!_

Tweek aceptó.

Lo curioso de todo, es que el rubio no dejó su torpeza una vez que empezó a salir con Craig. Considerando que los mayores desastres eran producto de estar cerca a la persona que le gustaba, cualquiera creería que Tweek dejaría de ser tan distraído ahora que salía con Tucker.

Error.

La torpeza de Tweek simplemente no lo dejaba, seguía tropezando con sus propios pies y golpeando cosas. Pero estaba bien, después de todo Tweek estaba enamorado.

_You got me __slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_

_CLUMSY CAUSE I'M FALLING IN __LOVE!_

_**So in love with you**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> LOL Este capítulo es lleno de arcoíris de colores, ame escribirlo y espero que también se hayan divertido al leerlo :') Ohh se vienen unos cuantas canciones deprimentes, por qué han pedido canciones corta venas? Que quede claro: no me hago responsable. GRACIAS POR LEER :3 (**Sí**, amo poner a Twee y Ken como bff.)


	19. Kanashii Usagi No Uta

**AN:** No sé cómo decir esto. Cuando leía fics y veía que tenían 100 reviews o más pensaba "wow, ese debe ser un buen fic" y ver qué CC haya llegado a los 100 reviews es increíble. En serio, no lo puedo creer. Nunca pensé que pasaría de cinco capítulos y ya estoy en el 19. Es todo gracias a ustedes, **muchas muchas muchas gracias**. Son los mejores lectores del mundo y los adoro. Ahora iré a llorar de la felicidad en un rincón. Canción pedida por lintu asakura. En serio no sé si aun lees CC, pero igual te debo tu fic!

**Advertencia:** La canción es tétrica, ergo este fic es tétrico. Si no soportan leer violencia, _no lean este capítulo_. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanashii usagi no Uta<strong>

**(Historia de un triste Conejo)**

_No te dejare tener a nadie más_

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Craig y Tweek hicieron pública su relación. Era completamente natural. Después de todo, Tucker nunca dejaba que nadie lastimara al rubio y más de una persona había apostado que ambos terminarían juntos. Al principio eran la pareja ideal, tras haber sido mejores amigos por tanto tiempo se conocían a la perfección. _Rayos,_ incluso se _veían_ bien juntos. Como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Tweek era la parte sensible, siempre tratando de ayudar y sonreír. Mientras que Craig era la parte dura, siempre frio y tratando de proteger a Tweek.

Pero con el tiempo las cosas se pusieron un poco raras. Con el tiempo Craig no dejaba que nadie se acercara a Tweek. "Eres mío Tweek ¿comprendes? Solo busco lo que es mejor para ti. Nadie sabe cómo cuidarte." Siempre las mismas palabras. El rubio lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes mientras asentía rápidamente. Tweek comprendía. Tweek le pertenecía a Craig.

Era lógico, el rubio no tenía muchos amigos, siempre visto como un bicho raro por sus tics, gritos y paranoia. Pero luego llegó Craig y Craig era perfecto. Craig nunca lo juzgaba y era _amable_ con Tweek. Nadie era tan amable con Tweek. Por eso mismo, solo Craig sabía como cuidar de Tweek.

Tenía sentido.

_Maestro, _te amo

Esa es la razón por la que el rubio aceptó todo lo que Craig le decía, no era un gran problema la verdad, cosas sencillas. Pequeñas. "No vayas a esa fiesta." "No salgas con esa persona." "Quédate conmigo." "Deberías dejar tu trabajo en Harbucks." Y Tweek siempre aceptaba porque, ante todo, amaba a Craig con todo su corazón. Nunca podía decirle que no. Entonces empezó a convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien, no necesitaba a ir a esa fiesta, podría salir con Kenny cualquier otro día, el pelinegro solo quería pasar más tiempo con él y, sinceramente, Harbucks no era tan importante. O por lo menos eso era lo que el rubio se repetía a sí mismo. _"No tiene importancia."_

_Soy un lindo conejito azul_

Pero luego las cosas dejaron de ser _un poco _raras_._ Tweek no puede decidir en qué momento exactamente, pero puede recordar los cambios. Craig se puso más violento, más protector, más _exigente_. "¿Por qué no me llamaste?" "¿Dónde estabas?" "¡RESPONDE!" Tweek no quería admitirlo pero estaba asustado, el pelinegro no estaba actuando como él mismo. Su mente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Craig era _agresivo_ y lo estaba _lastimando_ pero por Dios, lo amaba _tanto._ El rubio no se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando hasta que Craig habló.

"Shh, Tweek está bien. Lo siento, no debí gritarte ¿sí? Perdón. Shh, no llores." Y Tweek sonrió, porque todo estaba bien y todo estaría bien. Pero nada estaba bien, no cuando podía ver el brillo de locura en los ojos de Craig y decidió ignorarlo.

Porque, ante todo, amaba tanto tanto a Craig.

_Este es __**mi **__territorio_

Por un tiempo no tuvieron ningún tipo de discusión y Tweek creyó que por fin habían pasado esa etapa de desconfianza en su relación y todo volvería a ser perfecto. Lo que el rubio no sabía es que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Unos meses más tarde Craig apareció en su habitación completamente _encabronado_. Todo paso tan rápido, el rubio no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Objetos volaban por todos lados junto con los gritos de Craig. "¿QUIEN ES? ¡DIME QUIEN ES TWEEK!" El aludido no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, solo trataba de no moverse y _Oh Jesús por favor que no me lastime, juro que no he hecho nada_. "¡NO LO SE! _NGH_ ¿DE QUE HABLAS? _GAH_." El rubio solo quería _salir_, no se sentía seguro.

Cuatro retratos, dos tazas y una lámpara hechos pedazos más tarde, Craig por fin dejó de moverse. Tweek se encontraba en una esquina, una pequeña bola de lagrimas y temblores. El pelinegro se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló frente a él, ignorando el obvio temor del rubio. Envolvió su cara con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. "Eres mío Tweek y solo quiero lo mejor para ti."

Fue ahí que Tweek comprendió que nada estaba bien, no por el hecho de que Craig se haya vuelto _loco_, si no por el breve instante en que temió por su bienestar.

_Si alguien te aleja de mi…_

Ambos evitaron el tema los días siguientes. Pero Tweek sabía que no volvería a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que otro accidente ocurriera, algo _peor_. Ahora, el rubio había dejado de tener contacto con sus amigos hace mucho tiempo –pedido de Craig- y sus padres estaban un poco molestos desde que dejó de trabajar en Harbucks –pedido de Craig.

Estaba solo y no sabía qué hacer.

Pero debía tratar, si quería que su relación volviera a ser perfecta como al principio. Tweek solo deseaba que ambos fueran felices. Es por eso que, contra los órdenes de Craig, decidió llamar a Kenny McCormick. Necesitaba ayuda y el rubio mayor era la segunda persona en la que más confiaba. Tras asegurarse de que Craig no estaba cerca, llamó a McCormick quien aceptó ir a la casa de Tweek. Unas horas más tarde y Kenny no podía _creer_ lo que estaba escuchando.

"Tweek desapareces de la faz de la tierra, dejas de responder nuestras llamadas, dejas de trabajar en Harbucks por el amor de dios. **Amas** Harbucks. Nadie sabe nada de ti y me llamas para decirme que el bastardo de Tucker te esta _lastimando_." Oh Kenny estaba a punto de matar a un pelinegro de apellido Tucker. Tweek se mordió el labio mientras negaba rápidamente. Craig no lo estaba _lastimando_. Kenny suspiró resignado, hacerle entender a Tweek del peligro en que se encontraba era _imposible_. "Mira, Tucker es… _agresivo_ ¿bien? Y al parecer está teniendo ciertas… _dudas_. Eso solo te pone _a ti_ en peligro." Tweek lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, rogando por una solución. Kenny desvió la mirada.

"Tienes que dejarlo."

_**Tendré que comerte**_

Tweek no lo hizo, de hecho se indignó ante dicha propuesta y exigió que Kenny se retirara. Craig estaba por llegar. El rubio empezó a caminar agitadamente ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar a Craig? ¿Por qué? Y luego un terrible idea se le ocurrió. ¿Y si Craig se entera de que Kenny había venido? Oh Jesús, no. ¿Debería decirle? No, no, eso solo causaría más problemas.

"Tweek." El rubio ahogó un grito antes de voltearse dramáticamente. No lo había escuchado entrar. Tras el susto inicial, Tweek sonrió nerviosamente antes de acercarse despacio. "Que hacia McCormick aquí." Ambos se quedaron callados, el rubio empezó a temblar con violencia. Lo había descubierto.

"Y-yo C-Craig no es lo que parece _ngh_ é-él solo vino a… a…" Con cada palabra el rubio sentía como entraba en estado de pánico, sus ojos se nublaron y su respiración era desigual.

"¿Es que no me amas Tweek? ¿Necesites que te _muestre_ cuanto te amo?" En ese momento Tweek se dio cuenta de que Craig tenía un gran cuchillo en las manos. El rubio sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo antes de volver a latir con fuerza, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y no podía respirar. "Ven aquí." Y como si las palabras de Craig tuvieran un efecto hipnótico, Tweek obedeció.

_Maestro, _siempre_ estaremos juntos_

EL rubio podía sentir como sus piernas dejarían de funcionar en cualquier momento, a las justas si podía ver por las lágrimas que no paraban de caer y su corazón latía fuertemente. Cada rincón de su cabeza le gritaba que corriera, que huyera mientras podía. Pero ya era muy tarde, el rubio amaba tanto al pelinegro.

"Siempre estaremos juntos Tweek." Craig susurró una vez que lo tuvo frente a él, agarró sus manos suavemente, acercándolo y juntó sus labios en un simple beso. Tweek asintió, no sabía que mas hacer. No quería salir lastimado, pero tampoco quería dejar a Craig. Tenía que convencerlo.

"Craig por favor no hagas esto _ack_ p-por favor, te juro que te amo. Solo a ti." Tweek no entendía sus propias palabras, distorsionadas por el llanto. Trató de abrazar a Craig, pero no podía moverse.

_**Moriste en rojo**_

El pelinegro sonrió ante estas palabras, una sonrisa macabra acompañada por el brillo de locura en sus ojos. Él ya no era Craig. "No te preocupes Tweek, no dolerá." El rubio no tuvo el tiempo necesario para procesar la información, antes de sentir el frio filo del cuchillo perforar la piel de su estómago. Sus ojos se agrandaron de forma sobrenatural y soltó un grito agudo, trató de empujar a Craig pero este lo sujetaba de sus cabellos.

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro_.

Cuatro veces fue apuñalado, sus gritos se confundían con sus lágrimas y la _sangre_, todo era rojo rojo rojo. **Sangre** en todos lados. Pronto dejó de sentir dolor para sentir frio, _mucho frio_. Trató de hablar, pero no podía. Solo podía ver como la sangre salía por sus heridas, su vida corriendo ante sus ojos. En todo momento fue sujetado por Craig, quien pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia fue _"pronto estaremos juntos Tweek."_

_Esta es la triste canción de un conejito azul._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Una vez más: GRACIAS, nunca me cansare de repetirlo ;u; Por cierto lamento la irregularidad de las actualizaciones, ya empecé clases y ODIO algebra D: Por último, Mickz me ayudo a desarrollar este fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS IDEAS! :)

(La idea original era matar a Kenny pero eso ya era demasiado ;-;)


	20. All The Things She Said

**AN:** En serio, porque son tan geniales? Sus reviews me hacen sonreír :) y y y aunque no dejen reviews todos los favoritos/alertas también son asombrosos ;) LAMENTO LA DEMORA, mis clases no me dejan respirar en paz :( Canción pedida por Sakuyachan15

Also, sad fic is sad.

* * *

><p><strong>All the things she Said<strong>

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

A veces me gustaría ser más fuerte. De acuerdo, _siempre_ deseo poder defenderme a mí mismo y decir lo que pienso. Pero no puedo, soy muy débil. Como todos dicen, soy solo el niño gay. Estoy cansado de las etiquetas, de los prejuicios y discriminación pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Desearía poder proteger mi propia _sexualidad,_ pero es **tan** difícil cuando no tienes a alguien te ayude, cuando tus propios padres no te apoyan y tienes que pasar el mismo abuso diario. En el colegio, trabajo, _hogar_. Solo quiero gritar que todo se detenga, que por unos segundos el tiempo se congele para poder respirar.

Pero lo único que puedo hacer es soportar los golpes y hundirme en palabras que _ellos_ dicen.

_This is not enough_

_I'm in serious __**shit**__, I feel totally l__**ost**_

Es cierto, no hay nada peor que te insulten y destruyan tu autoestima. No existe dolor físico que se acerque al sufrimiento que las palabras pueden causar, por eso cada noche es lo mismo, recuerdo todas las palabras que me dicen, cosas _terribles_. Apodos, insultos, amenazas. Mi cabeza es un caos, memorias que destruyen a su paso mi estabilidad mental, me estoy volviendo _loco_ y no puedo hacer nada.

Me siento completamente perdido, ya no se qué hacer. Necesito ayuda, ya no quiero sufrir. Quiero salir de este lugar, ya no quiero vivir así.

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes!_

"Muévete marica." Me empujan contra los casilleros, el frio metal golpeando con fuerza contra mi piel. Cualquiera pensaría que tras tantos años de abuso los insultos serian diferentes pero no. Siempre es lo mismo. Mi reacción también es la misma, quedarme callado mientras observo mis pies, esperando a que se vayan. Sus risas resuenan en el pasadizo mientras se alejan, me deslizo lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso y enredar mis dedos entre mis cabellos. Los estudiantes pasan frente a mí, ignorándome, un incidente mas que no tiene importancia.

Hay momentos en que pregunto porque sigo vivo, pequeños instantes en los que pienso que, si muero, todo el dolor terminara.

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

"Tweek." Levanto mi cabeza automáticamente, observando los perfectos ojos azules de Craig. "¿Estás bien?" me pregunta mientras se arrodilla frente a mí, sus manos apartando las mías de mis cabellos. Afirmo rápidamente y le sonrió suavemente, tomo su mano para que me ayude a levantarme y una vez de pie, escondo mi cara en su pecho. Intentando bloquear el mundo exterior, buscando un poco de consuelo, Craig me envuelve entre sus brazos y susurra suavemente. "Lo siento Tweek." Afirmo con la cabeza pero no digo nada, perdido entre mis pensamientos sin sentido.

Decido que él es la razón por la que sigo vivo, saber que alguien te quiere se siente bien. Lo suficiente como para mantenerme vivo día a día, y aunque me gustaría que las cosas cambien jamás desearía perderlo.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but __**I can't block you out**_

"Vamos a clases." Craig habla junto a mi oído mientras frota mi espalda, me empuja de los hombros y señala el pasadizo con la cabeza. Empezamos a caminar, aunque estemos juntos Craig procura no tocarme y mantener el espacio suficiente. Aunque hemos estado juntos por varios meses, son pocas las personas que saben sobre nuestra relación y Craig intenta mantenerlo de ese modo. No lo culpo, no es que se sienta incomodo con los pequeños gestos de cariño, pero tiene que ser cuidadoso. South Park es un pueblo pequeño y las noticias viajan rápido. Que el hijo apático de los Tucker y el niño raro de los Tweak estén saliendo juntos es una _gran_ noticia. Craig no se puede arriesgar a que alguien nos vea.

Después de todo, sus padres son homofóbicos.

_Wanna fly to a place where it's __just you and me_

_NOBODY ELSE SO WE CAN BE FREE_

A veces pienso que me gustaría irme de South Park, dejar este pueblo lleno de odio y discriminación. Huir lejos con Craig, llegar a un lugar donde nadie nos critique ni nos detenga y juntos podamos construir una nueva vida. Solo los dos, donde podamos ser nosotros mismos.

Donde pueda ser feliz.

A Craig le gustan los lugares silenciosos y aburridos, yo soy feliz mientras este con él y los gnomos no me puedan encontrar. Una isla perdida en medio del mar no suena mal, tal vez un pequeño país con un nombre extraño, tan pequeño que su nombre no salga en los mapas. Pasaríamos las horas buscando paz y observando atardeceres. Me gusta soñar.

Pero la realidad es diferente. Una llamada de Sarah, la hermana menor de Craig, me confirman que los sueños no se vuelven realidad.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_**They say it's my fault but I want her so much**_

Al escuchar que Craig esta en el hospital mi corazón se detiene por un segundo antes de empezar un ritmo frenético, mis piernas empiezan a temblar con violencia y amenazan con dejarme caer en cualquier momento, mi visión se nubla y mi respiración se agita. Necesito salir. Agarro el primer suéter que encuentro y salgo corriendo de mi casa, en dirección a Paso Al Infierno. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Craig está en el hospital? ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Alguien lo lastimo? ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Y si no lo hace? Nuevas teorías atacan mi cabeza y la ansiedad carcome mis sentidos, necesito verlo _ahora_.

Mis sentimientos están mezclados y no tienen rumbo. Es como si hubieran puesto mis emociones en una gran licuadora, _despezándolos_ hasta formar una gran bola amorfa de emociones, donde se juntan y no sé cual escoger. Me siento atrapado y sin saber que debo pensar o sentir.

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, __wash away all the shame_

Al llegar a su habitación mis emociones se multiplican, logrando que me sienta agobiado. Preocupación, ira, dolor, ansiedad, sufrimiento, _miedo_. Craig está dormido, le han puesto una bata de hospital muy grande para su largo y delgado cuerpo. Varias maquinas están conectadas a sus brazos y tiene un respirador artificial sobre su nariz y boca. Al mirar su rostro suelto un pequeño grito, sus ojos están _morados_, sus mejillas llenas de cortes y uno de sus brazos está roto. No puedo ver el resto de su cuerpo, pero puedo imaginar que se encuentra en la misma situación.

Me siento al borde de la camilla y escondo mi cara entre mis manos. Lagrimas caen sin gracia, dejando marcas en mis mejillas pero no me importa. Solo quiero llorar mientras maldigo mentalmente al mundo por todas las cosas que tenemos que pasar.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause __I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

Tras unos minutes de llorar en silencio, aparece Sarah. Se pare frente a mí sin decir nada, esperando a que deje de sollozar. La observo con detenimiento y veo que sus ojos también están rojos, aunque no lo diga se preocupa por Craig.

"¿Q-qué _ngh_ pasó?" Mi voz es baja y quebradiza, mis ojos rogando por una respuesta.

"Papá se entero de que están juntos." Abro mis ojos con sorpresa y suelto un gemido de terror. "Deberías irte Tweek." Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras sin sentido, fue _ella_ la que me llamo en un inicio, avisándome sobre la situación. Aparte no tengo _por qué_ ir a ningún lado, quiero esta junto a Craig. Sarah se acerca aun más, hasta que sus ojos azules están al mismo nivel que los míos. "No entiendes la situación Tweek, Craig acaba de ser golpeado hasta quedar **inconsciente** porque sale contigo. ¿Tienes idea de en qué posición estas? Todos van a hablar de ustedes."

_I can _try_ to pretend, I can _try _to forget_

_But it's driving me __**mad**__, going out of my head_

Todo lo que Sarah dice es cierto y tengo _miedo_, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara cuando nuestra relación se haga pública. Puede que mis dudas se reflejen en mi rostro, porque Sarah sacude la cabeza y vuelve a repetir. "Deberías irte Tweek." Volver a escucharlo, como una advertencia de lo que pasará, logra despejar mi mente.

No quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Craig, no quiero seguir _aquí._

"No." Sarah levanta una ceja. "No me _ack _ iré. No quiero. _¡No quiero!"_ Mis manos están temblando y mis pupilas están dilatadas. Sarah sonríe, como si acabara de ganar algo y se encoje de hombros.

"Bien." Da una última mirada a su hermano y desaparece por la puerta. Volteó mi cabeza en dirección del pelinegro, observando cómo su pecho se mueve lentamente al ritmo de su respiración. Lo he decidido. Tenemos que irnos.

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, __I've lost my mind_

Las horas pasan y Craig no despierta, estoy debatiendo entre ir a comprar una taza de café o esperar un poco más cuando Craig se empieza a mover. En menos de un segundo estoy a su costado, acariciando su rostro y susurrando su nombre.

"¿T-tweek?" Su voz es ronca y ahogada por la mascarilla, a las justas si puedo entender lo que dice. Sonrío cálidamente mientras peino su cabello. "¿Qué paso?" Mi expresión cambia por completo, y mis manos dejan de moverse. "¿Estabas llorando?" Suspiro con cansancio antes de acostarme junto a él, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Acerco mis labios a su oreja y susurro.

"Deberíamos irnos Craig."

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

Veo por última vez el pequeño pueblo de South Park, me doy cuenta de que puede que sea la última vez que lo vaya a ver en toda mi vida y me pregunto si tal vez no estamos haciendo algo extremo. Un error. Pero luego miro los profundos ojos azules de Craig y sé que es la mejor decisión. Extiendo mi brazo y acaricio su mejilla mientras él conduce, alejándonos con rapidez del pequeño pueblo montañés.

"Te amo Craig." El pelinegro sonríe y despega la mirada de la carretera para depositarla sobre mí.

"Te amo Tweek." Le muestro una gran sonrisa antes de darme cuenta de lo que está haciendo. "¡CIELOS CRAIG MIRA POR DONDE CONDUCES!"

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_**Thi**__**s is not enough**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> AMO LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE SOUTH PARK, LOS AMO ;u; si aun no los ven vayan a southparkstudios! SON. GENIALES. Punto. Oh oh actualice la lista de pedidos (en mi profile), creo haber puesto todos pero si falta alguno POR FAVOR díganmelo que estoy muy distraída (las canciones que ya han sido pedidas, por ahora no acepto mas canciones. Lo siento.) GRACIAS POR LEER ;)


	21. I Love You

**AN:** Wiiuuu DEBERIAN LEER EL CREEK LEMON DE SAKUYACHAN15 "Algo de excitación" PORQUE ES **INCREIBLE** ;) Canción pedida por gabiiii981, muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu paciencia :) Tweek POV~ (fuck se supone que CC era mi experimento de POVs y no sé en qué momento deje de escribirlos ;^;)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Ridículamente tierno. RIDICULAMENTE TIERNO TIERNO TIERNO Y GAY.

* * *

><p><strong>I love You<strong>

_I like your _smile

_I like your _vibe

_I like your _style

Cierro mis ojos por un segundo, relajando todos mis músculos y olvidando mis problemas. Me concentro en igualar mis respiración, imaginando que floto en medio de la nada y todo es perfecto.

"Tweeks." Craig susurra, su cabeza enterrada entre mis cabellos, sonrío al escuchar su voz y aprieto su mano con fuerza.

"¿Mmm?" No quiero abrir los ojos, si lo hago perdería la magia del momento. Craig ríe entre dientes ante mi respuesta antes de descender lentamente, repartiendo besos ligeros a los largo de mi cuello. Sé que está tratando de hacerme abrir los ojos pero no pienso darle la satisfacción; apretando mis labios con fuerzas trato de no moverme. Siento como Craig niega con la cabeza antes de empezar a soplar contra mi piel, ante esto no puedo evitar reír y abrir los ojos derrotado. "Cielos Craig, eres un _ngh_ niño." Sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y sé que esta por preguntar algo importante.

"Tweek, ¿Por qué me amas?" Mis ojos terminan de abrirse y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza. Amo tu sonrisa, tu vibra, tu estilo, tu personalidad, tus ojos. Levanto una ceja con curiosidad pero él no dice nada más, así que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Me gustaría decirle todo eso pero…

_But that's not why I love you_

Esa no es la razón por la que lo amo. Es algo injusto que me pida escoger solo una cosa cuando hay millones de razones, pero así es él. Puedo sentir su impaciencia con cada segundo que pasa y trato de esconder mi sonrisa.

"Tweeeeeek." Ahora está lloriqueando y no va a parar hasta que responda, abro un ojo y le saco la lengua antes de responder.

"No lo sé Craig tendría que _ack_ pensarlo por mucho tiempo." Craig me saca el dedo medio antes de volver a posar su cabeza sobre la mía.

"Como sea caffe latte." Muerdo mi labio ante el infantil apodo y sin darme cuenta estoy perdido en recuerdos.

_**And**__ I, I like the way you're such a __**star**_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey!_

Me gusta la forma en que eres como una estrella de rock.

Como la primera vez que te vi. Todas las chicas prácticamente babeaban atrás tuyo, era como si fueras el dueño del lugar y con solo chasquear los dedos podías tener todo lo que quisieras. Si lo pienso bien puede que esa sea la razón por la que te note desde el principio. Yo siempre quise tener control sobre mi vida pero no puedo controlar ni mi propio cuerpo. En cambio tú podías hacer y deshacer a tu antojo.

Me encantaba.

En especial porque no te importaba, yo _moría_ por tener toda la seguridad que tú tenías y a ti no parecía inmutarte. Ahora me sonrojo al recordar las horas que pase observándote y deseando ser como tú, o tener el valor de hablarte. Dios, que pena.

Pero esa no es la razón por la que te amo.

_Do you feel, _do you feel me?

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, _do you need me?

_Do you need me?_

No sé con certeza cuanto tiempo pasó ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Pero desde el primer momento en que te vi no pude dejar de hacerlo. Mi curiosidad empezó a crecer, rayando en la obsesión y pronto quería saber todo lo posible de ti. Tu color favorito, mascotas, hermanos, materias preferidas, carrera que querías, pasatiempos, tipo de música, todo. De pronto me encontraba buscándote inconscientemente, yendo a los lugares que ibas, hablando con las personas que hablabas, escuchando la música que escuchabas. Me estaba volviendo _loco_ de la curiosidad y tú no te dabas cuenta, solo quería poder conversar contigo.

Un día toda mi espera termino.

No sé si yo me acerque demasiado o tú eras mas perspicaz de lo que creía, pero un día te aproximaste y tan directo como siempre me preguntaste porque te seguía. Creo que sobra decir que salí corriendo, gritando teorías conspiradoras.

_**You're so beautiful**_

_But that's not why I love you_

Eres tan hermoso.

Admito que podría pasar horas describiéndote, haciendo una lista inmensa de todas las cosas que me gustan de ti, tu suave cabello, tus ojos que parecen cambiar de color, tu sonrisa que solo me muestras a mí, tus manos mucho más grandes que las mías. Si quiero pasar a una parte más profunda diría: la forma en que arrugas tu nariz, los sonidos que haces al dormir, tu cara de concentración al mirar películas, tu dedo medio siempre en alto, tus momentos de inmadurez y en especial el sonido de tu risa.

Pero esa no es la razón por la que te amo.

_I'm not sure you know…_

_That the reason I love you is YOU_

_Being YOU_

_Just YOU_

"Tweeeeeek." El berrinche de Craig me trae a la realidad, volteo los ojos pero decido responderle –se pone especialmente engreído cuando lo ignoro.

"Te amo porque eres _tú_ Craig, toda tu _ngh_ forma de ser, simplemente _tú_." Me doy cuenta de que estoy repitiendo mis propias palabras y me sonrojo avergonzando. "Cielos esto es _gah _demasiada presión." Escondo mi cara con mis manos mientras suelto ruidos incomprensibles. Craig carcajea antes de separar mis manos y besar la punta de mi nariz.

"Tweek lo que dices no tiene sentido." Hago un puchero ante su desconfianza, desearía que _él _lo explique mejor. Al parecer Craig puede leer mis pensamientos –siempre lo supe, por más que diga que no es cierto- porque responde a mi pregunta implícita. "Yo puedo explicarme mejor Tweak."

"Quiero ver como lo _ack_ haces Tucker." Craig vuelve a sonreír –algo que me empieza a perturbar, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto- y revuelve mis cabellos. Solo porque estoy esperando su respuesta no me quejo.

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

"Veras Tweak, tendría que pensarlo por mucho tiempo." Suelto una risa temblorosa ante sus palabras robadas y golpeo su brazo. "Ouch." Sé que no dirá nada más por un tiempo así que debo esperar pacientemente. De pronto Craig empieza a tararear una canción que no puedo reconocer y lo miro con curiosidad. Él me ignora olímpicamente mientras observa la nada, pasan unos minutos hasta que regresa su atención hacia mí y me pregunta. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?" Afirmo con la cabeza. "Amo cada momento que hemos pasado juntos Tweek Tweak, desde que te encontré espiándome." Me ruborizo y suelto un grito de protesta, pero él solo me ignora. "Hasta este mismo momento." Muerdo mi labio nerviosamente y desvío la mirada.

Maldición Craig, odio cuando ganas. Craig se vuelve a quedar callado y yo sigo recordando.

_I like the way you __**misbehave**__ when we get __**wasted**_

_But that's not why I love you_

Nuestro segundo encuentro fue en la fiesta de Stan. Había evitado por todos los medios asistir, pero cuando Kenny aseguró que estarías presente no pude resistir. No recuerdo bien los detalles de la fiesta, la música era muy fuerte haciendo que las ventanas vibren y un fuerte olor o alcohol, marihuana, perfume barato y vomita impregnaba el aire.

Lo único que recuerdo a la perfección es que estabas completamente _ebrio._ A las justas si podías pararte por tu propia cuenta, tus movimientos eran lentos y algo torpes. Incluso cuando no tenías tus cinco sentidos en el mejor de los estados, seguías tratando de dominar el lugar, insultando a quien se cruzara en tu camino y con tu fiel dedo medio en alto. Empujabas, gritabas, maldecías y al final solo te reías.

Me encanta como te portas mal cuando te emborrachas.

_And how you __**keep your cool**__ when I am __**complicated**_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey!_

Me encanta que soportes mis cambios de humor –aunque digas que me porto como una chica. Admito que soy _algo_ temperamental, en mi defensa te había advertido miles de veces que no toques mi termo pero ¿me haces caso? No. Puede que de vez en cuando me enoje con facilidad y, aunque tampoco seas un santo, aceptas todos los aspectos de mi personalidad. Te mantienes calmado mientras yo soy complicado.

Pero esa no es la razón por la que te amo.

_Do you feel, _do you feel me?

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, _do you need me?

_Do you need me?_

También recuerdo nuestra primera cita, que fue un completo desastre. Todo era demasiado incomodo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, tú tratabas de mantener todo bajo control pero yo simplemente no quería cooperar. Trataste de llevarme al cine y terminamos siendo expulsados por seguridad; intentamos ir a comer algo y esa misma noche nos prohibieron regresar a Taco Bell; probamos ir al parque y tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas en nuestro escape de 3 grandes perros. Estaba aterrado.

Pero tú solo me sonreíste, con ese aire de control que llevas a todos lados, y propusiste ir a tu casa del árbol.

_Even though we didn't make it through_

I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a tu _ngh_ tu casa del árbol?" Le pregunto con sincera curiosidad. Craig me empuja juguetonamente antes de responder.

"¿Te refieres a nuestra primera cita? Como olvidarlo Tweek, no hemos podido regresar a Taco Bell desde ese día." Sé que me está fastidiando y no pienso volver a dejarlo ganar.

"Esa no fue la pregunta Tucker." Craig vuelve a besar mi cuello y suspira derrotado.

"Me preguntaste si te quería violar." Rio con fuerza y sacudo mi cabeza, fascinado por el tono en sus palabras. "Eres injusto Tweeks, yo solo te quería mostrar las estrellas."

"Perdóname por _ack_ ser realista." Craig arruga su nariz y me vuelve a sacar el dedo medio.

"Como digas." Al parecer hemos caído en más de cien clichés el día de hoy, así que no importa realizar uno más y me quedo mirando sus intensos ojos azules. Craig sostiene mi mirada y por unos minutos solo somos nosotros dos.

_**You're so beautiful**_

_But that's not why I love you_

Craig es el primero en romper el silencio. "Eres hermoso Tweeks." Maldición Craig, ¿por qué te encanta hacerme sonrojar? Escondo mi cara en su pecho y sonrió al recordar que solo unos minutos antes pensé lo mismo de él. "Pero esa no es la razón por la que te amo."

"Lo sé." Supongo que para este punto no necesitamos más palabras, nuestra relación no está basada en expresar sentimientos –sé que es difícil para ti, créeme para mi también lo es- pero eso hace que momentos como estos tengan más valor. Sonrió al darme cuenta en todas las cursilerías que estoy pensando y decido que es tiempo de dejar de cavilar. Separo mi cabeza de su pecho y me impulso para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

_I'm not sure you know…_

_That the reason I love you is YOU_

_Being YOU_

_Just YOU_

"Lo que _ngh_ importa es todo lo que hemos pasado." Craig me abraza con fuerza antes de responder.

"Y todo lo que pasaremos juntos." Sonrió ante la idea de pasar el resto de mis días junto a Craig y suspiro con felicidad.

Esta es la razón por la que lo amo.

_Yeah the reason I love you is __all that we've been through_

_**And that's why I love you**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> AASDDF Una de mis autoras favoritas en ff **NightingaleLost** acaba de actualizar su perfección de fic y y y deberían ir a leerla porque TODOS sus fics son obras maestras, sea drabble, one-shot o multi-chapter SON PERFECTOS. Go go go! **NightingaleLost.**

Also: algunos deben conocer este tumblr: smore-shnapps .tumblr .com ES HERMOSO, está lleno de todas las parejas de South Park que se puedan imaginar ;u;


	22. Breakeven

**AN:** *Sobsobsob* Esta canción es HERMOSA y les ruego que la escuchen! So, hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo escuche esta canción y no miento: me enamore de ella, pero NUNCA supe cómo se llamaba. Hasta que la pidieron y casi me desmayo de la emoción. *Gabi a las 11 de la noche chillando I'M FALLING TO PIECEES* Canción pedida por Fleybur (muchas gracias ;^; yyy lamento la demora.)

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>

_I'm still alive but I'm __barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I _don't believein

Me despierto en media la noche, mi respiración agitada y mis pupilas dilatadas, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla más de lo normal y tengo mucho frio. Acabo de tener _otra_ pesadilla. Tapo mis ojos con mis manos, tratando de frenar las lágrimas; pero sé que es inútil al sentir como mi garganta se cierra y antes de darme cuenta estoy llorando. Mis sollozos retumban en la fría habitación y lo único que deseo es que todo termine. Me pregunto cómo puedo vivir de esta forma, a las justas si respiro y mis ganas de vivir disminuyen con cada día que pasa. Cierro mis ojos y empiezo a entonar la oración que mi madre me enseño de pequeño.

No creo en dios y aun así me veo reducido a rezar, después de todo lo único que me queda es esperanza.

_'Cause I got _time_ while she got _freedom

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

Es una pena que hayan parejas que tras terminar no se vuelvan a dirigir la palabra. Parejas que antes de serlo, eran _mejores amigos_, personas que se conocían de toda la vida y decidieron dar ese paso extra en su relación. Para luego no verse, hablarse, rayos algunos simplemente se _ignoran_ y fingen nunca conocerse.

Es una pena que nos haya pasado eso.

Lo peor de todo es que aun no puedo superarlo, no puedo dejar de torturarme imaginándote. "¿Que haría él?" ¿Qué diría?" "¿Qué pensaría?" Te pongo en cada escenario de mi vida, como si aun estuvieras aquí, como si aun fuéramos una pareja, como si nunca hubiéramos terminado. Supongo que cuando una persona es una parte tan importante de tu vida deja un tipo de marca, y cuando la persona se va la marca queda.

Porque cuando un corazón se rompe, no se rompe del todo.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

No recuerdo porque peleábamos, _rayos_ estoy seguro de que era algo sin importancia; pero ahí estábamos, gritando cosas sin sentido y discutiendo por algo que no tenía que ver con el problema inicial. Recuerdo lagrimas, recuerdo insultos, recuerdo que en algún punto le pegué, cansado de todas las palabras hirientes que me decía, recuerdo que empezó a sangrar, recuerdo que se levantó y sin decir una sola palabra más se fue.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente ya había dejado South Park, dejándome en este pequeño pueblo lleno de locura del que no puedo escapar. Me pregunto si ese fue su plan desde el comienzo, después de todo sabe muy bien que es imposible que yo deje South Park, al menos no por mi propia cuenta. Soy muy inestable, inseguro, loco, yo que sé, pero no puedo funcionar por mi propia cuenta.

Es por eso que cuando se fue se llevó mi estabilidad mental consigo, reduciéndome a una persona llena de dudas. Tal vez ahora tenga a alguien más, alguien que funcione de la forma que debería.

_While _I'm _wide _awake,_she's__ no trouble __sleeping_

'_Cause when a heart breaks no it __**don't breakeven**__… even… no_

Mi reloj empieza a sonar, son las 3:30 y en cualquier momento los gnomos llegaran, pero ya no me importa. Escucho su canto pegajoso y observo sus gorros puntiagudos pero no muevo un solo musculo, la presencia de estos seres solo me traen recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos de Craig.

Como cuando solía quedarse a dormir conmigo para ayudarme a proteger mi último par de calzoncillos, cuando me convencía de que había tomado suficiente café, cuando me pedía que fuera a dormir y juraba que él se encargaría de los gnomos.

Siempre tuve problemas para dormir pero Craig lograba hacerme dormir, era la mejor medicina para mi insomnio y ahora que no esta no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas.

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**

Al principio trate de ignorar el constante dolor punzante en mi pecho, fingir que todo está bien, _tratar_ de continuar mis días sin ti.

Pero no podía.

Sin darme cuenta te había incluido en cada aspecto de mi vida, eras como mi dosis de cafeína diaria: lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Una vez que desapareciste no sabía que debía hacer conmigo mismo.

_I'M FALLING TO PIECES, yeah,_

_I'M FALLING TO PIECES_

"Tweek." Volteo rápidamente para encontrar a Kenny, su mirada es adolorida y sus labios forman una triste sonrisa. No se deja de mover, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro constantemente y sé que esta por decir algo que no quiero oír. "Y ¿Qué tal?"

"Que _ngh_ sucede Kenny."

"No suce-"

"_Ken._" Mi voz es cansada, pero también lo es mi cuerpo y mente. Kenny lleva una mano a su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos y se muerde el labio dubitativo. Espero pacientemente pero la espera me está matando lentamente.

"Craig volvió." Mis ojos se agrandan de una forma inhumana y mi respiración se agita, quiero vomitar, quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero dejar de existir. A lo lejos escucho la voz preocupada de Kenny, pero no le prestó atención, estoy muy concentrado en evitar un ataque de pánico. _Maldición_, estos últimos meses me había ido tan bien y justo cuando creo estar superándolo, sucede esto. Me estoy cayendo a pedazos y no sé qué hacer.

_They say bad thing__s happen for a __reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

Siempre he escuchado a otros decir que las cosas malas pasan por algo, que al final cada uno recibe lo que merece y que con el tiempo las heridas sanan. Pero son **mentiras**, todas y cada una de ellas. Por más que trato de olvidarte no puedo y mi corazón sigue sangrando.

¿Para qué regresaste?

Trato de calmarme lo suficiente para preguntar. "¿Dónde está?" Kenny niega con la cabeza y yo ablando la mirada.

"Ken _por favor_." Se muerde el labio pero responde a mi pregunta.

"Harbucks."

_'Cause _she's moved_ on while __I'm__ still __grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it __**don't breakeven**__ even... no_

Kenny no necesito terminar de hablar para que salga corriendo hacia Harbucks. Típico Craig, regresar al lugar donde todo termino. Freno en seco frente al ventanal de cristal y lo busco con la mirada.

Lo que encuentro me destruye internamente. Craig está sentando junto a un rubio, ambos ríen y en un momento Craig agarra la mano del otro y besa sus labios. _No puedo_. Mi garganta se cierra y mis piernas ceden, dejándome caer sobre la nieve. Mis temblores regresan mucho más fuertes y no puedo contener el llanto que sacude mi cuerpo.

No es justo que él ya me haya superado mientras yo no puedo respirar en paz. Bastardo, espero que el golpe que le di la última vez haya roto algún hueso.

One_ still in _love_ while the __other__ one's l__eaving_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it __**don't breakeven**_

Tras varios minutos logro calmar mi respiración y frenar las lagrimas; me levanto lentamente, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. Decido que lo último que puedo hacer es darle un buen final a nuestra relación, un golpe en la nariz y un portazo no es realmente lo que uno diría "terminar limpiamente."

Me paro frente a la puerta, inseguro de lo que debería hacer, pero Craig levanta la mirada y me encuentra. Sus ojos se agrandan y abre la boca ligeramente, tras unos segundos voltea hacia el extraño muchacho, le dice algo y se levanta.

Está viniendo hacia aquí.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains _

"Tweek."

"Craig."

El silencio es incomodo y ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, al final decido que lo mejor es terminar con esto. "Así que…" desvío la mirada hacia la cafetería, refiriéndome al chico rubio. Craig se aclara la garganta y afirma con la cabeza. Muerdo mi labio con fuerza y me preparo mentalmente para el siguiente paso.

"Tweek yo-"

"Me alegro." No lo dejo terminar pero le muestro una gran sonrisa, la más sincera que puedo conseguir sin ponerme a llorar. Craig me mira sorprendido y estoy seguro que quiere decir algo mas, pero no puedo oírlo.

No quiero.

Niego con la cabeza y susurro. "Buena _ngh_ suerte."

'_Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm __barely breathing_

Esa misma noche me acuesto sobre mi cama, aunque sé que no podre dormir solo necesito un lugar en el cual descansar. No quiero llorar, después de todo he derramado suficientes lágrimas. Atraigo mis piernas hacia mi pecho y cierro mis ojos, intento contener la respiración y encontrar mi 'centro.'

Pero no puedo olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo. Por más que trate él sigue _ahí_, en mis recuerdos, mi memoria, mi cuerpo. A las justas si puedo respirar y siento que me estoy desmoronando.

Y aunque todo parece doloroso, al último segundo logro encontrar ese lugar especial y pienso que algún día lograre superar todo esto.

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it __**don't breakeven**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ASSDFG gracias por leer son super duper hiper mega ASOMBROSOS ;w; yyy a partir de ahora CC sera en POVs porqueeee necesito practicarlos u.u


	23. Duele Verte

**AN:** Rayos esta ha sido una de las semanas más estresantes de mi vida, pero POR FIN ya terminó! Y eso solo significa una cosa: SPRING BREAK. Fuck yeah! Por fin puedo abrir ff y soy taaaan feliz ;u; Also esperen muchos locos fics míos esta semana xD Canción pedida por Mickz :3 (perdón por la demora, so so so sorry ;^;)

* * *

><p><strong>Duele Verte<strong>

_Duele verte con un tipo__ al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos._

_Duele verte anestesiada__ porque así se dio la cosa, porque así quiso tu suerte._

"Craig vamos." Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Clyde pero no le presto atención. Mis ojos clavados en un cabeza rubia. "Bro solo te estás lastimando a ti mismo." Esta vez le saco el dedo medio y con un gruñido de exasperación le digo que me deje en paz. Clyde solo niega con la cabeza, como si tuviera la razón y yo fuera el idiota que no escucha. Pero él no sabe nada.

Él no entiende lo mucho que duele verte con alguien más.

Es algo _complicado_ y sé que suena estúpido –como si hablara de un ridículo estatus en facebook- pero lo es. Nuestra relación, lo que fuimos y lo que ya no somos. Los momentos que pasamos como mejores amigos y pareja, momentos de los que solo queda el recuerdo. Admito que nunca fui la persona más expresiva de todas, pero jamás imagine que eso fuera un problema en nuestra relación. Que eso nos llevaría a donde estamos ahora.

Solo dos conocidos.

Dos personas que no se hablan y se limitan a saludarse, dos personas que tuvieron una historia juntos y ahora, mientras tú sigues con tu vida, yo me quedo observándote de lejos.

Mientras yo_ caliento el banco de _suplentes_, _

_con la camiseta puesta para __**incluirme en tu futuro.**_

_Mientras yo te doy de día lo que él no cumple en las noches._

Nuestra relación no fue perfecta, peleamos como cualquier otra pareja y tuvimos momentos especiales también. Pero nuestro fin no fue el mejor de todos, como dije no soy bueno expresando mis emociones –consecuencias de tener una familia tan fría- y no pude decirte lo mucho que significabas para mí. Que no quería terminar contigo. Que por favor me dieras otra oportunidad. Que prometía mejorar. _Solo no me dejes_.

Pero no pude.

No pude decirte nada de eso y ahora me encuentro en esta situación, viéndote con alguien que no merece la pena y esperando por un milagro. Algo, _cualquier cosa_, que me permita volver a formar parte de tu vida, que me dé la oportunidad de volver a tener un nosotros.

_Aquí está tu __**clandestino**__,_

_para jugar al escondite como __amante guerrillero,_

_para __cubrirte__ tus carencias de __ternura y desenfreno._

"Sabes, estaría dispuesto a ser como que el amante de Tweek." Apenas termino de decir eso y escucho los gruñidos de exasperación de mis dos mejores amigos. Token voltea los ojos mientras continua preparando macarrones. Clyde en cambio me tira un cojín a la cara.

"Bro eso da _pena_."

"Hablo en serio." Clyde me mira sin ninguna expresión por un segundo antes de sonreír ampliamente, antes de que me dé cuenta está dando vueltas de la risa en el sillón. Token se aclara la garganta, tratando de llamar mi atención.

"Craig no puedes ser el _amante_ de Tweek, el chico lleva a las justas dos semanas con Christophe. No están _casados_. Técnicamente no serian _amantes_." Odio cuando Token tiene la razón y usa ese tono de soy-mejor-que-tú. Bastardo.

"¡YEAH! Además eso sería demasiado presión para Tweek."Clyde regresa a reír como estúpido y me limito a sacarle el dedo. Token tiene esta mirada curiosa y tras levantar una ceja me dice.

"Craig se que… todo esto ha sido realmente difícil para ti, pero no creo que estas llevando las cosas de la mejor forma. Relájate, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien." Rio amargamente pero no le respondo, después de todo no estoy bromeando: soy capaz de dar todo por volver a estar junto a Tweek.

_Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres, _

_ni en el bautizo del sobrino._

**Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mí me dividen una.**

No estoy siendo melodramático, sé que no, porque no solo dejamos de ser pareja, simplemente dejamos de ser _algo_. Ya no hablamos como antes, maldición no hemos tenido una conversación completa desde ese día. Ya no sé nada de ti y me paso las noches preguntándome si ya estarás dormido o estarás bebiendo otra taza de café, preguntándome si los gnomos te volvieron a atacar, preguntándome si piensas en mi.

Sé que no lo haces.

Tras terminar, te encargaste de eliminar cualquier recuerdo mío, lo sé porque Clyde fue a tu casa y me contó. Has sacado todas las fotos mías de tu habitación y guardado todos mis regalos bajo tu cama, remplazando mi recuerdo por el de Christophe. Cada foto, peluche, ropa, _aroma_. Me eliminaste de tu vida y no puedo soportarlo, porque mientras tú tienes el amor de ambos yo no tengo ni la mitad del tuyo.

_Cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal. _

_En el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta, __mientras duren los besos__ y permita el reloj._

Solo necesito una oportunidad.

Me encuentro parado frente a Harbucks, esperando a que salga. No es que vaya a hacer algo, solo necesito verlo. Cuando por fin sale, está solo –algo novedoso ya que Christophe es como su segunda sombra- debato por unos segundos entre acercarme o no y decido que no pierdo nada tratando.

"¡Tweek!" Se voltea alarmado, susurrando conspiraciones del gobierno, los aliens, los gnomos, lo que sea. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando me reconoce y sus rodillas empiezan a temblar. Me acerco lentamente, como si fuera un animal salvaje –a veces creo que en verdad lo es, todos sus rasgos parecen de un animal bebe- y nos quedamos callados. Sin saber que decir, en un silencio incomodo. "Hey." Tweek entrecierra los ojos con furia, como si hubiera dicho las palabras incorrectas.

"Tan elocuente como _ngh_ siempre, Tucker." Cambia su postura, enderezando la columna y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Desafiante. Me aclaro la garganta patéticamente, sé que él espera por mi siguiente movimiento.

Yo también lo espero.

_Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos habrá que compensar _

_las caricias que caben en los _huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad_._

"¿Cómo has estado?" Deja caer sus hombros junto con sus brazos, dejándolos balancearse suavemente a su costado. Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza, decepción, como si acabara de destruir toda la esperanza restante en su pequeño cuerpo. Sacude la cabeza con cansancio, como si él tuviera razón y yo no dejara de hacer idioteces.

Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo crea eso.

Me mira con sus grandes ojos llenos de melancolía y sus labios ligeramente tornados hacia abajo. "Aun no lo entiendes Craig." Y sin decir una palabra más, se da media vuelta.

_**Y es que tú ahora tienes dos, y a mí me dividen una.**_

Dejándome.

No sé porque siento que acabo de perder una gran oportunidad. Tal vez siempre lo supe y no quise aceptarlo. Tal vez aun no lo hago. Agarro las orejas de mi chullo, jalándolas hacia abajo con fuerza, escondiendo mis ojos en el proceso. Como si así pudiera esconder mis problemas. Aprieto mis dientes con fuerza, reteniendo los gritos de frustración, toda mi ira acumulada. Furia hacia él, hacia mí, hacia el imbécil de Christophe.

Las palabras que pensé unos días antes retumban en mi mente y sonrió ante la ironía de todo este triangulo amoroso: porque mientras tú tienes el amor de ambos yo no tengo ni la mitad del tuyo.

_**Puede ser**__ que tu __conciencia te castigue__ por las noches __y te aliente__ en las mañanas._

_**Puede ser**__ que un día de tantos _nos quedemos sin futuro_ y _tú sigas con tu teatro_._

Sin darme cuenta has dejado de caminar, aun dándome la espalda veo como tus hombros se mueven con fuerza. Imagino que tampoco es fácil para ti y lo siento mucho, creo que no hay nada peor que saber que soy la causa de tu sufrimiento. Hubiera querido permanecer el resto de mis días junto a ti, ya sabes, envejecer juntos en una pequeña casa con un gran jardín. Pasar las tardes junto a ti sin nada más que importe.

Pero ahora ya no estoy seguro ni de lo que quiero.

¿Deseas lo mismo? ¿Alguna vez soñaste en vivir conmigo? ¿Aun piensas en eso? No lo sé. Lo más que probable es que la respuesta sea negativa. Camino lentamente hacia ti, hasta poder apoyar mis manos en tus hombros. No quiero perder esta oportunidad.

_Mientras tanto dame un __beso atrincherado__._

_De esos que por ser culpables son como agua en el desierto._

"Solo… solo… _por favor_." Mis palabras son entrecortadas y siento como mi garganta palpita fuertemente.

"No puedo." Su voz es ahogada y su cuerpo no deja de temblar. Aprieto sus hombros con más fuerza y reposo mi cabeza contra su espalda.

"Te lo ruego." No voy a llorar. No puedo. Pero por un segundo me pregunto si serviría de algo.

"_Ngh_ cielos Craig p-porque siempre tienes que hacer todo tan _ack_ jodidamente difícil." Cada vez está más molesto, su respiración mas errática y sus manos formadas en puños. Se voltea y coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho, por un segundo creo que me va a empujar pero al siguiente me está besando. Sus labios agrietados por tantos morderlos se juntan con los míos, su lengua me obliga a separar mis labios y la junta con la mía, succiona mi labio inferior antes de separarse.

_Tómame como al tequila: __**de un golpe y sin pensarlo.**_

_Que si alguien sale ganando eres tú, querida amiga, aunque pienses lo contrario._

"Lo siento." Sus palabras son sinceras pero eso no soluciona nada. Trato de hablar pero no me deja, coloca su pequeña mano sobre mis labios y me mira con ojos tristes. Niega con la cabeza una vez más y suspira con cansancio.

Lo último que veo de él son sus labios tornados en una amarga sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento, se da la vuelta y continua con su camino, dejándome si saber qué hacer. Sin saber cómo manejarme a mí mismo, ahora, mañana, en un año. ¿Qué debo hacer sin él?

Siento algo húmedo recorrer mi mejilla, al llevar mi mano encuentro lagrimas. Estoy llorando pero ya es demasiado tarde.

**Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mí me dividen una.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh my glob :( No me importa si es infantil o ridículo o whatever pero AMO los finales felices llenos de azúcar, arcoíris y cosas gay. En serio, son mi punto débil. ESCRIBIR ESTAS CANCIONES ME DEPRIMEN POR COMPLETO *gabi se pone a llorar con solo leer la letra* Pero por otro lado no puedo dejarlos, son como mi guilty pleasure: adoro escribirlos xD

Algún día les daré un final feliz y nadie me detendrá. De todas formas, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por todos sus hermosos reviews, los adoro ;)

Btw me estoy empezando a sentir como una auspiciadora :megusta: LINK DEL DIA: youtube .com /watch?v=5ICevY_TZlU Traído a ustedes gracias a BlueHakaze.


	24. Perdida

**AN:** Lo he estado pensando y creo que todos ustedes deberían escribir un fic Creek. Como que en este momento. Necesito leer más fics Creeks o me volveré loca, apóyenme? Y POR FAVOR a todos aquellos que no actualizan sus fics hace tanto tanto tanto tiempo HAGANLO O MORIRE ;^; Canción pedida por Mickz~

* * *

><p><strong>Perdida<strong>

_Yo __crucé la línea__ blanca un día,_

Siempre fui impulsivo, tal vez esa no sea la palabra, algo como… _idiota_ iría mejor. Actuando no por impulso pero por paranoia, por todo lo que mi cabeza loca me dice. Para este punto es algo normal, escuchar voces, imaginar cosas, obedecer órdenes extrañas. Estoy acostumbrado. No funciono como el resto de las personas, pero está bien, no me molesta. O por lo menos no me molestaba, ya que todo cambio cuando te conocí Craig. Cuando te perdí.

Porque aunque fueras la persona más paciente que haya conocido siempre hay un límite.

Y sin darme cuenta empuje ese límite demasiado, lo estire sin consideración alguna, quebrando toda tu paciencia, destruyendo nuestra relación. Sé que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo siempre la cago. Pero no puedo evitar que _duela_.

_Fue una noche con su amanecer,_

_Puse un par de rombos en mi vida,_

Habías llegado tarde de trabajar –siempre quise saber donde trabajabas pero nunca me quisiste decir, hasta este día no sé porque- y mi paranoia estaba por los cielos. Miles de teorías sin sentidos se habían ido formando durante las cinco horas que te tomo llegar. Estabas cansado y…

"_Maldición Tweek solo quiero dormir, ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana?"_ pero yo no quería esperar, ya había esperado por cinco horas, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba respuestas. Pero tú siempre me pudiste leer como un libro abierto, porque… _"Tweek deja de ser tan jodidamente paranoico, __**no**__, no estaba con alguien mas."_

Pero yo no te creía.

_**Hice un viaje a un mundo que no ves.**_

Entonces huí, porque siempre que me siento amenazado por algo tiendo a escapar. Entre en pánico y seguí las ordenes de mi mente inestable. Cualquiera diría que para este momento ya habría aprendido a no actuar sin pensar, pero no es así. Junte mi ropa, libros y taza favorita. Te podías quedar con la cafetera, no la necesitaría por un tiempo. Trate de no dejar ningún rastro, cogí la llave de mi viejo carro y tres horas antes de que volvieras del trabajo yo salía de tu vida, tomando la autopista con solo una idea en mente: alejarme de ti.

No tengo idea de que hiciste al llegar a casa, al ver que no estaba. ¿Me llamaste, me buscaste o simplemente pensaste que estaba haciendo una rabieta? ¿Qué volvería con el tiempo? No lo sé.

_¿Cuántos gramos pesa mi _alegría_?_

_¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser _feliz_?_

Volví a la casa de mis padres –estúpido lo sé, estoy tratando de esconderme y voy al primer lugar donde sé que me buscaras- presentándome ante ellos con un pequeño bolso y un carro sin combustible. Me dejaron pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Mis padres siempre fueron así, podía decir que me iba a _suicidar_ y ellos solo dirían "qué bueno cariño." A veces creo que la razón de mi locura son ellos, vivir con un padres que te confunden todo el tiempo puede ser estresante.

Pero ese no es el punto.

Tras una ducha encontré en mi vieja habitación una camisa negra tuya, estreche la camisa entre mis brazos y me puse a llorar porque _te odio Craig, deja mis pensamientos en paz. Pero es mentira, te amo, nunca podría olvidarte. Aun así deja de lastimarme, porque simplemente no desapareces._ Tras calmarme me puse a pensar que necesitaba para ser feliz, creo que es una pregunta que todos deberían hacerse en algún momento de sus vidas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?

_Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,_

_Y a ti tan lejos de _mí_._

Los días pasan y me doy cuenta que inconscientemente estoy esperando por ti. Me paso las horas sentado en la puerta de mi casa, observando la carretera pacientemente, imaginando que aparecerás de un momento a otro rogando que vuelva contigo.

Cielos, soy tan patético.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre supe que eras una parte importante en mi vida pero jamás pensé que fueras **tan** importante. Quiero decir, odio los típicos refranes de abuelos pero "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" no deja de resonar en mi cabeza, hundiéndome mas y mas en mi depresión. Siento que he perdido mi rumbo, mis sueños, mi _cordura_. Y no me refiero a "las ganas de vivir", si hubiera perdido eso hace tiempo estaría muerto. No, me refiero a _que necesito para ser feliz._

_Levanté la tapa de _mi misma_, encontré una niña en un jardín._

_Flores de papel y una muñeca,_

_**Nadie con un cuento para mí.**_

Y aun sigo esperando por ti, porque si soy sincero conmigo mismo eres mi última esperanza. Pero los días pasan y no llegas Craig ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? Sonrió amargamente porque se la respuesta y no quiero admitirlo. _¿Es que ya no te importo?_ Verán esta pregunta desata toda una ola de nuevas preguntas y conspiraciones. Teorías sin fundamentos que crecen en lo más profundo de mi mente y que fueron la razón de nuestro fin. Pero… _¿Y si nunca te importe? ¿Y sin estas mejor sin mí? ¿Es por eso que no vienes? ¿Ya no me necesitas?_ Sin darme cuenta estoy volviendo a llorar, había olvidado cuan frio podía ser el aire de Colorado, pero ahora que mis mejillas están constantemente húmedas se han resecado por el clima.

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta, restos en mi __vida junto a ti__._

El otro día encontré una pequeña caja en mi armario, al principio no sabía que era y admito que me dio un poco de miedo abrirla porque _"esta caja ha estado aquí desde que me fui, puede estar llena de insectos. Eww."_ Pero al final conseguí el valor para abrirla y tuve otro ataque de histeria. Era nuestra caja de tesoros, de cuando aun estábamos en secundaria, ahí juntábamos todo lo que era importante para nosotros, lo que queríamos para un futuro, lo que pudo ser. Creo que nada me afecto tanto como el viejo anillo de plástico que me regalaste en nuestro primer aniversario, el color se había desgastado y la piedra falsa ya no estaba, pero no importaba porque era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de cuando éramos felices.

Aun me quedaba y desde ahí no me lo he vuelto a sacar. Ya no se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, ¿semanas o meses? Tengo miedo de que la respuesta sea años.

_Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,_

_Y a ti tan __lejos de mi_

"Tweek cariño, la puerta." La voz de mi madre resonó en algún lugar lejano pero sus palabras lograron despertarme. ¿Podías ser tú? Tropecé con mis propios pies en mi carrera hacia la puerta, la abrí de un golpe para encontrar una pequeña caja roja. Toda mi alegría y esperanza cayó a mis pies al ver que no eras tú, pero solo para estar seguro salí de mi casa, observando a todos lados. Nope, aun seguías sin venir por mí. Levante la caja con odio, después de todo fue la causante de mi desilusión, y cerré la puerta con desgana. _Ahí_ te vi, parado en medio de la sala de mis padres, no te habías afeitado en dios sabe cuánto tiempo y tu cabello se veía ligeramente grasiento, tu camisa blanca estaba desalineada y tu corbata suelta.

Te veías perfecto.

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería, pensé que te quería un poco más que a mí,_

_Si pudiera dar la vida la daría, volver a ser tu niña me haría tan _feliz.

Estiraste tu mano hacia mí, moviendo tu dedo en señal que me acercara. Di un paso titubeante, tratando de asegurarme de que fueras real y que no desaparecerías en cualquier momento. Al ver que eras real, salte los últimos pasos que nos dividían, abrazándote con fuerza. El impacto fue tan repentino y violento que tuviste que dar unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Devolviste mi abrazo y dejaste que llorara sobre tu hombro. No estoy seguro de cuales eran mis exactas palabras pero sé que pedía perdón una y otra vez, escuche que suspiraste mientras me estrechabas con más fuerza, acariciando mi cabeza.

Tratabas de consolarme pero yo solo lloraba, no puedo creer que me haya separado de ti por algo tan estúpido pero hey, así soy yo. Solo me alegro que puedas soportar mi endemoniado humor y me sigas queriendo.

**Sin ti, no sé vivir.**

"Shh hey Tweek cálmate, todo está bien." Entrelazabas tus dedos entre mi cabello, tratando de peinarlo. Intente obedecerte pero mis sollozos solo se hacían más fuertes, lo peor es que no sabía porque lloraba, era como una mezcla de alivio y felicidad mezclado con miedo y desesperación.

Creo que lo importante es que estaba feliz de verte, de tenerte junto a mí una vez más, abrazándome y susurrando palabras de confort.

Porque sin ti no sé vivir.

_Todos los errores van a un puerto, donde espera un barco de vapor._

_Pero el mío aun lo llevo dentro…_

"¡P-porque no viniste _ngh_ antes!" Mi pregunta era sincera, y aunque a las justas si podía verte entre mis lagrimas claramente pude ver tu sonrisa. Cogiste mi cara y juntaste nuestros labios antes de susurrar.

"Tweekers solo paso una semana." Ahogo un grito de sorpresa y tapo mi boca con mis manos, es imposible que solo haya pasado una semana. Imposible. En ese momento miras el anillo desgastado que tenía en mi dedo, el que me diste en nuestro aniversario y el cual no había dejado de usar. Tu mirada se ablanda y escondes tu cara en mi cuello –algo incomodo ya que te tienes que agachar para conseguirlo- y me dices.

"Lo siento por no venir antes."

**Porque soy adicta a tu perdón.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Una vez más, nunca me cansare de repetir: muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, son mega asombrosos y merecen miles de galletitas :3 (las cuales se las daría con gusto pero siempre quemo las galletas ;^;) QUIEN VIO EL NUEVO CAP DE SOUTH PARK? HOLY SHIT LO AME! :D En especial porque Tweek cambio de pantalón! THAT'S RIGHT Tweek ahora usa jean *gabi being crazy*

A pedido de gabiii981 dejo un link de tumblr: k009 .tumblr .com **Y **lambylin .tumblr .com estas dos artistas no cuelgan imágenes SOLO de South Park, si no de otros fandoms también, pero sus dibujos son súper lindos y sus comics sp nunca dejan de hacerme reír. Si tienen algún tumblr/imagen/video creek/sp me encantaría verlo! ;)


	25. Don't You Remember

**AN:** Al parecer me digno a actualizar CC –gabi personita completamente perezosa- y debo advertirles que este cap es algo **angsty** ;( PERO EL PROXIMO ESTARÁ LLENO DE PUKE RAINBOWS OH YEAH. En fin, canción pedida por NekoxMizzu (mil gracias por tu paciencia ;))

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you Remember <strong>

_When will I see you again?_

Cuarto grado, tras la pelea provocada por Stan y su grupito, nos volvimos mejores amigos. Nadie lo esperaba, rayos ni siquiera _yo _lo esperaba, el bastardo sin emociones con el vibrador humano, oh la ironía. Pero no importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensará, porque éramos felices estando juntos, pasando las tardes jugando con Stripe o en la cafetería de tus padres. Conversando por medio de mensajes toda la noche o teniendo pijamadas los fines de semanas. Cosas simples, cosas comunes. Lo que mejores amigos normalmente hacen, pasar el tiempo sin pensar en el resto del mundo y eso era perfecto.

Es por eso que ahora es patético que lo único que tengo de ti es una pregunta. ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

_You l__**eft**__ with __**no goodbye**__, _not a single word_ was said,_

No recuerdo la fecha exacta, no recuerdo lo que llevaba puesto, no recuerdo lo que pensaba. Lo único que recuerdo es lo que sentí al encontrar tu casa vacía. No podía creerlo, _tenía _que ser una broma, me había equivocado de casa. Salí y me di cuenta que no, no me había equivocado. Ahí vivías. Volví a entrar, tratando de convencerme que había visto mal. Pero no, la casa en verdad estaba vacía. Reí histéricamente, no quería aceptarlo, y revise todo el lugar.

Pero no estabas.

Grite tu nombre, busque bajo tu cama, abrí cada puerta disponible. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir la adrenalina correr con fuerza por mi cuerpo, no podía cerrar los ojos ni podía respirar. Sentía que me ahogaba y no fue hasta que toque mi cara que me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Te fuiste sin despedirte, sin decir una palabra.

_**No final kiss**__ to seal any sins, I had no idea of the state we were in._

Australia, o por lo menos eso es lo que todos dicen. Le ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo a tu padre y se mudaron a Australia. A no-podía-encontrar-un-lugar-mas-lejos Australia. Pero ese no es el punto, no importa si te mudaste al fin del mundo o a la casa del costado, lo que importa es que _no me dijiste nada._ A mí, tu supuesto mejor amigo, él que se entero cuando ya te habías ido. Quisiera creer que fue una decisión del momento, que no te dieron una oportunidad para decidir, que tus padres se volvieron locos y en un día empacaron todo y se fueron. Pero la realidad siempre es diferente y estoy seguro que supiste por mucho tiempo que te irías y no dijiste nada.

Siempre fuiste demasiado _amable_, preocupándote por otros y tratando de hacer sentir bien a los demás, conociéndote pensaste que me ahorrarías el dolor de la despedida. Tal vez creíste que si te ibas sin decir nada te odiaría y con el tiempo lograría olvidarte, yo que sé, tú y tu cabeza loca. Pero te aseguro que estás equivocado, porque no solo debo sufrir el hecho de que no te tengo, también que soy el único que no sabía nada.

I know_ I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head._

Lo peor es que nunca te pude decir lo que siento por ti, nunca pude confesar que te quiero más que como amigo. Token dice que tú también sentías algo por mí, puede que sea cierto, pero ya no importa ¿no? Porque jamás sabremos qué hubiera pasado si te quedabas, jamás sabremos si hubiéramos funcionado como pareja, jamás habrá un "nosotros." Lo lógico sería que te olvide, que siga con mi vida y deje de pensar en ti, sobra decir que jamás podría hacerlo.

No quiero aceptar que perdí a mi mejor amigo y aún no sé nada de él.

_BUT __**don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_The reason you __loved me before__**…**_

Paso las noches haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿te acuerdas de mí? Puede que hayas conocido nuevas personas, nuevos amigos. ¿Me reemplazaste? Yo no puedo olvidarme de ti, ya han pasado cinco años y aún sigo viviendo en tu recuerdo, hundiéndome en memorias que no volverán.

Sarah dice que doy pena, pero no hay nadie más a quien pueda culpa que a ti. A ti y tu estúpido cabello rubio platinado, que brilla con el sol y tiene un permanente olor a manzana. A ti y tus ridículos ojos marrones, estoy seguro que son de ese color por todo el café que tomas. A ti y tu tonta piel pálida, la cual solía contornear con suavidad. Solo quiero que regreses.

BABY, PLEASE REMEMBER ME ONCE MORE.

**When was the last time you thought of me?**

Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

Solo quiero que no me olvides.

Aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día aparecerás, temblando y gritando, asustándote y inventando teorías absurdas, jalando tu cabello y bebiendo café. Que volverás por mí. Porque fuiste tú el que me dejó, intente llamarte pero habías cambiado tu número, no entrabas al chat, no sabía donde vivías, no tenia forma de _contactarte_ y aunque miles de veces considere la idea de dejar South Park, no podía.

Porque quería creer que volverías.

Los años pasaban y mis esperanzas disminuían, no llegabas y sinceramente no creo que lo hagas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí? O… ¿Me eliminaste por completo de tu memoria?

_I often think about where I went wrong, the more I do, __**the less I know**__._

Hay momentos en los que creo que es mi culpa, que debía haber dicho algo para detenerte. Lo que es estúpido porque, para empezar, no sabía ni que te ibas. Cinco años en los que creo que lo mejor será olvidarte, cuando…

"Es el número de Tweek." Dejo de respirar por varios segundos y mi cabeza se siente ligera. Token sonríe con simpatía antes de volver a hablar. "Lo acabo de conseguir, sinceramente Craig pensé que lo olvidarías en menos de un año pero con cada segundo que pasa solo empeoras."

No lo escucho, tomo el pedazo de papel entre mis manos, una simple hoja con unos números garabateados en ella. Una hoja que no parece tener nada importante pero que contiene toda la esperanza que me queda, que tiene escrito los números que tanto he querido tener.

_Gave you space _so you could breathe_,I kept my distance _so you would be free_._

_And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,_

_To bring you back to me._

Debe ser como la quinceava vez que marco el número antes de colgar. Y el ciclo se repite. He esperado por cinco años por este momento, para cuando tenga alguna forma de contactarte y ahora no sé qué debo hacer o decir. ¿Debería llamarte? Pero… ¿Y si no te acuerdas de mí? ¿Si no quieres hablar conmigo? Cinco años es mucho tiempo, en especial sin ningún tipo de contacto. ¿Es egoísta querer escuchar tu voz?

"_Qué no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame como yo." _

Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras marco los números, esta vez no colgare aunque no tenga idea de que voy a decir. El molesto pitido no termina y no puedo respirar hasta que contestes, pero no lo haces. La operadora empieza con su "el numero que usted desea marcar no se encuentra disponible…" y me muerdo el labio nervioso. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Deberia dejar un mensaje?

BABY, PLEASE REMEMBER ME ONCE MORE.

Cuelgo sin dejar un mensaje de voz, llevo mis manos a mi viejo chullo y jalo las orejas, tapando mis ojos en el proceso. Aprieto mis dientes con fuerza, con frustración, con tristeza, con _dolor_, tratando de suprimir los gritos.

Mi celular suena.

Mi respiración se corta y puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón, mis manos tiemblan al levantar mi celular y se resbala en mis palmas ligeramente húmedas. Paso mi lengua por sobre mis labios y contesto la llamada sin pensarlo dos veces. Por un segundo no escucho nada y miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza ¿Conteste muy tarde? ¿Me equivoque de persona? ¿Es el número incorrecto? Pero entonces escucho un suave _ngh_ y sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo.

"Hey Tweek."

¿Te volveré a ver?

_When will I see you again?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Rayos con solo leer la letra de esta canción me puse triste assdfdf. Estúpidas canciones corta-venas. POR OTRO LADO encontré este blog super hiper divertido el cual deberían ir a ver, NO ACTUALIZA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO pero las imágenes lo valen ;u; askuglysweaterandponcho .tumblr .com.

Yeah, no tengo más que decir aparte de GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO y reviews y alertas y stuff son preciosos y los adoro ;u;


	26. What You Mean To Me

**AN:** VOLVI! Quisiera decir muchas gracias a TI que estas leyendo esto, muchas muchas gracias por tu paciencia y soportar mis actualizaciones desiguales y en general seguir con el fic tras tanto tiempo xD Canción pedida por CreekRulez15, perdóname por favor donde sea que estés espero que te guste tu capitulo ;^;

* * *

><p><strong>What you mean to Me<strong>

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you __never really knew me at all_

"_Craig me gustas."_

"_No seas marica, Tweek."_

Marica. Eso era lo que Craig opinaba de sus sentimientos, son _maricas._

Tweek y Craig habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, simplemente estando juntos que por un segundo Tweek creyó que Craig entendería. No esperaba que _correspondiera_ lo que sentía, pensar eso tal vez era demasiado, pero tampoco esperaba sus frías palabras. _Marica._ Y dolía porque no era un simple amor platónico, no era un inocente cariño que con el tiempo pasaría y solo debía aprender a olvidar. ¡No! Era _Craig_, la persona en la que mas confiaba y a la que le contaba de todo, era Craig y Craig era su mundo.

Craig creía que era _marica._

Mientras Tweek sentía lagrimas caer por la persona que tanto confiaba, solo podía pensar que en verdad no conocía a Craig para nada.

_I tried to _deny you

_But nothing ever made me feel so __**wrong**_

"Craig maldición deja de ser tan _inmaduro._"

"Cállate Donovan."

"Bro, mi mamá ya te odia lo suficiente –cree que eres una mala influencia para mi- si sigues haciendo esto no te volverá dejar entrar."

"Por ultima vez Clyde, **cállate** y soy la mejor influencia en tu puta vida."

Clyde suspiró resignado mientras observaba con dolor como Craig _descuartizaba _los gnomos de jardín de su mamá. Los gnomos **favoritos** de su mamá. El castaño pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso por la pregunta que estaba por hacer. "Esto tiene que ver con Tweek no es así." Craig tensó su mandíbula y entornó los ojos antes de bajar el martillo con fuerza. BAM y la vida de un gnomo de jardín desaparecía en manos de Craig Tucker. Clyde se mordió el labio nervioso –en _verdad_ no quería ser la siguiente victima de Craig- pero era mas que obvio que todo este alboroto era causado por el pequeño rubio, y aunque Clyde no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado exactamente, desde que Tweek empezó a evitar a Craig el pelinegro se había vuelto mas… violento.

"YO" _BAM_ "NO" _BAM_ "SIENTO" _BAM_ "NADA" _BAM_ "POR" _BAM_ "TWEEK PUTO TWEAK." _BAMBAMBAM._

"Nunca dije que lo hicieras…"

_I thought I was __**protecting**__ you_

_From everything that I __go through_

_But I know that _we got lost_ along the way_

Craig fulminó a Clyde con la mirada por unos segundos antes de lanzar el martillo al suelo y sentarse junto a Clyde. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Clyde decidía entre decir algo y sufrir la ira de Tucker, o quedarse callado y vivir un día más.

"Lo hago por su bien, lo estoy protegiendo y la pequeña mierda debería estar agradecido pero _no_, va y me evita." Sus palabras destilaban odio, pero mas que eso se notaba que Craig estaba completamente perdido. Clyde se rascó la cabeza dubitativo –todos sabían que Craig tenia la inteligencia emocional de una manzana- pero decidió que no perdía nada tratando.

"Sabes… no estoy seguro de lo que ha pasado… pero Tweek no es un niño, Craig y estoy seguro que él es el único que puede decidir lo que es bueno para si mismo y lo que no."

"No tienes idea de lo que dices."

"Tal vez tu eres él que se protege."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!"

"Como sea, Craig, desaparece antes que mi mamá vea todo esto." Craig se paró mientras le sacaba el dedo medio, arrastrando el martillo consigo.

"¡Y deja el martillo! No pienso volver a sacar tu trasero de la cárcel."

_Just know that__ I'm sorry_

_I _never _wanted to make you feel so _small

_Tú eres él que se protege_, ¿Qué quería decir Clyde? Definitivamente tanta grasa de los tacos afectaba su capacidad mental. Craig metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su jean mientras pensaba en que _si estaba en lo cierto y Tweek estaba actuando de forma ridícula. _Es decir el inmaduro aquí era el rubio, quien no respondía sus mensajes de texto e ignoraba sus llamadas, quien huía de él entre clases y se negaba a dejarlo entrar a su casa. **Él **era el inmaduro por comportarse de esa forma. _Él es el único que puede decidir lo que es bueno para si mismo_. ¡Estúpido Clyde no sabe nada! Pero Craig no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque en el fondo sabía que había lastimado al rubio.

En el fondo sabía que él era el que tenía la culpa.

_Our story is _just beginning

_But let the truth break down these walls_

Craig suspiró frustrado, todo estaba yendo tan _bien_ y Tweek era el mejor amigo que podía haber pedido pero el rubio tenia que ir y arruinarlo. Craig jaló las orejas de su chullo hacia abajo con fuerza, cubriendo sus ojos en el proceso y maldiciendo entre dientes. Lo peor era su estúpida consciencia que no dejaba de susurrar que había sido demasiado duro con Tweek. Tsk, consciencias, de todas formas nadie las necesita. Lo único que Craig quería era volver a ser amigos, sin las innecesarias preocupaciones de estar en una relación.

Después de todo era por el bien de Tweek.

Craig se quedó parado en medio de la calle, sintiendo la nieve caer suavemente y el aire helado congelar sus mejillas. ¿Debería hablar con Tweek? ¿Fingir que nada paso? … ¿Pedir perdón? "Mierda." Craig acomodó su chullo antes de dirigirse hacia la cafeteria de los padres de Tweek. No perdía nada tratando, ¿cierto?

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me __**how much better I could be**_

Era curioso como siempre que pensaba en Tweek recordaba todo lo que el rubio le había enseñado, todas las cosas que le había dicho. Como recordaba que Tweek era el único que confiaba en él y creía que podía ser una mejor persona. Para cuando llegó a la cafetería el pelinegro sentía que el aire se le acababa y su garganta se sentía curiosamente seca. No sabia que hacer. Entró con pasos lentos y la vista pegada al suelo, no fue hasta que llegó al mostrador que se dio cuenta que Tweek no estaba.

"¡TÚ! ¡Craig Tucker como te ATREVES aparecer por aquí tras todo lo que has hecho, pendejo!" Bebe estaba tras el mostrador, tenia puesto un delantal verde y sus rulos estaban levantados en una ordenada cola. Craig le sacó el dedo medio.

"Dónde está Tweek." Su voz era apatica pero en verdad sentia muchos nervios. Bebe siempre tomaba los turnos junto con Tweek, según el rubio ella lo ayudaba a calmarse. ¿Dónde estaba Tweek? Bebe levantó las manos al aire y soltó un grito de frustración.

"Como te atreves a-" Paró en seco al ver la cara de confusión de Craig, soltó una risa irónica y levantó un dedo con perfecta manicure. "No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado no es así." Craig seguía sin entender. "¡Tweek intentó suicidarse idiota! Casi lo logra también, tiene suerte que su mamá estuviera en casa y todo esto es tu culpa Tucker."

Pero Craig había dejado de escuchar hace tiempo, de hecho corría por las calles de South Park en dirección de la casa de Tweek. Era imposible, Tweek no iba por ahí haciendo ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas. ERA IMPOSIBLE.

_Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

Para cuando llegó a la casa del rubio sus mejillas estaban húmedas, Craig no estaba seguro si lloraba por todo esto o la velocidad con la que había corrido. _Por favor que no sea cierto, Tweek esta bien y nada de esto es verdad. ¡Él- él no puede hacerme esto, no puede! Juro que no lo volveré hacer._ Craig tocó la puerta con impaciencia y tan pronto como se abrió entró corriendo, sin detenerse a saludar a la mamá de Tweek subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar al final del pasadizo abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Ahí, Tweek estaba sentando en su cama bebiendo café mientras cambiaba de canales en la televisión.

Craig no podía describir la sensación de alivio que corrió por su cuerpo, como si por fin pudiera respirar y alguien le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. "GAH ¡¿C-CRAIG QUE HACES _NGH_ AQUÍ?" El pelinegro no podía responder, demasiado feliz de que todo estuviera bien como para pensar con claridad. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó al rubio, dejándose caer junto a él en su cama.

"Lo siento mucho Tweek, y-yo… _perdón._" Tweek movía sus manos de un lado al otro, inseguro de que decir. Craig buscó su mirada, sus fríos ojos grises brillando con intensidad. "No volveré a cometer el mismo error."

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_C__ome _take my hand

_I want the world to see_

What you mean to me!

"Sal de aquí _ack_ Craig, VETE."

"Tweek-"

"¡NO! El hecho que puedas decir un par de palabras que _suenen_ bien no significa que te voy a _ngh_ perdonar. LARGATE GAH."

Craig se acercó al rubio, juntando su frente con la de Tweek. "Te quise proteger de la presión que es ser _gay _ en _South Park_, ignorando mis sentimientos en el proceso. Pero estaba mal, porque el único que puede alejarte de mi eres tu mismo y no debí haberte dicho eso. Yo- yo lo siento tanto Tweek, no me perdones pero dame otra oportunidad. Te lo ruego."

"No puedo _ack_ confiar en ti."

_You make me feel like __**I'm myself**__ instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

"Tendré que volver a ganar tu confianza."

"Y-yo"

"Por favor Tweek, solo una oportunidad." Sus ojos suplicaban por un poco de misericordia y Tweek no podía negar que lograba apretujar su corazón.

"Sera la _ngh_ última." Craig sonrió ampliamente y besó sus labios suavemente.

"Gracias."

"No lo mereces."

"Lo sé."

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

Craig pareció recordar algo y miró a Tweek con seriedad. "No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma." Tweek no pareció entender a que se refería por unos segundos, pero rápidamente comprendió.

"Pff, Bebe es una exagerada _ngh_ me caí de las escaleras, no intente _suicidarme_ además solo fueron como 5 escalones GAH."

Craig sonrió tranquilamente, aunque tal vez las cosas no volvieran a ser como antes, todo estaba bien porque tenia a Tweek junto a él.

_What yo__u mean to me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No recupere mi laptop y perdí varios fics, pero ahora puedo empezar desde 0 (?) y como acabo de salir de vacaciones CC será actualizado inter diario a partir de ahora! ;) (Por cierto, lamento cualquier error, es media noche por aquí y me da flojera revisar dos veces)


	27. I Would Do Anything For You

**AN:** Oh god quisiera pedir disculpas por el capitulo anterior D: al borrar la nota que puse hace un tiempo atrás pensé que todos los reviews también se borrarían pero no lo hicieron! :( y como solo se puede dejar un review por cuenta en cada capitulo algunas personas me dijeron que no pudieron dejar reviews. Mis más sinceras disculpas, en serio creí que al borrar el capitulo los reviews también se borrarían :'( Canción pedida por ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89, y es una llena de puke rainbows! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>I would do anything for You<strong>

_Never wanna stand up for _myself

_Never wanna _get in the way_, I said it_

Siempre fui sobre protegido por mis padres, viviendo en una burbuja de aire que me excluía del mundo real. _"Eres muy frágil cariño" "Solo buscamos lo que es mejor para ti" "Recuerda Tweek, mamá sabe más"_ Pequeñas cosas, preguntas, ordenes, que aunque parezcan normales con el tiempo se vuelve abrumador.

La verdad han pasado tantos años y me he acostumbrado tanto a este estilo de vida, que a veces olvido lo que en verdad siento. LO ODIO. Odio no poder ser un adolescente normal que puede salir con sus amigos, ir a fiestas y cometer sus propios errores. Odio que mis padres tengan que saber cada pequeño e insignificante aspecto de mi vida. "_¿Quién era ese muchacho con el que hablabas?" "¿Dónde dejaste tu chaqueta?" "Tweek toma tus pastillas" _No puedo hacer nada sin que mis padres lo aprueben y estoy molesto con eso.

Pero no importa la verdad, nunca he podido pararme por mi mismo y aunque este enfermo de que me traten como una muñeca, tal vez lo soy, una muñeca que no puede moverse por su cuenta, siempre dependiendo en otros.

_I don't know what the plan is but you can share __with me__, _

'_cause I'll _

_**Be listening here**__._

Todo cambio con la llegada de Craig. Craig era diferente a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en South Park, el aura que lo seguía no estaba _muerta_, al contrario parecía una persona decidida, alguien que sabia exactamente lo que quería y como conseguirlo. En otras palabras, completamente opuesto a mí.

Al principio me tomó tiempo diferenciarlo. Craig nunca hablaba, logrando mezclarse con los demás estudiantes fácilmente. Creo que no quería hablar por sus frenillos, estoy seguro que no le gustaban como le quedaban. De todas formas, Craig no hablaba y nunca le di la suficiente importancia –hay cosas mas importantes que un chico mudo, como los gnomos. Están por todos lados, maldición- solo alguien más que debía evitar.

Hasta que lo escuche cantar.

Había salido corriendo de mi clase de matemática, en medio de un ataque de pánico, cuando pase frente al salón de música. El suave canto me detuvo y por unos segundos me quede ahí, escuchando. Lentamente me acerque a la puerta y me arrodille, gateando dentro del salón (para evitar que alguien me viera) y estuve tan concentrado en el canto que no me di cuenta que había olvidado mi ataque de pánico. Rayos, ni siquiera recordaba de que estaba asustado.

_To everything you say I _won't turn away

_And I __will listen__, open up my heart and_

_I must say that __**I love you**__, so_

Sin darme cuenta caí en un ciclo y cada vez que podía salía corriendo de clase para poder escuchar al chico cantar. Para ese momento sabía que era un hombre –el tono nasal no era difícil de identificar- pero no había visto su rostro. Tenía miedo de que reconocer a la persona arruinaría la ilusión. Obviamente ahora sé que era Craig, pero en ese momento solo quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Era mi momento, algo único que yo mismo había encontrado, algo que mis padres no sabían ni controlaban. Era perfecto. Hasta que un día no hubo canto, espere varios minutos tratando de escuchar _algo_ pero fue en vano. Tras varios minutos de intenso debate conmigo mismo me atreví a mirar la habitación. Estaba vacía. Pensé que tal vez se le había hecho tarde y llegaría en cualquier momento, pero las clases terminaron y nadie llegó. Salí de la habitación para encontrar a Clyde.

"¡Tweek que bueno que te encuentro! Mmm Craig me dijo que te dijera que no podría venir hoy día –lo que sea que eso signifique- y me dijo que te diera su dirección." Tome el pedazo de papel que extendía en mi dirección, completamente confundido. ¿Quién era Craig? No fue hasta unos buenos quince minutos después que comprendí que estaba pasando, sobra decir que me tomo el resto del día decidir si debería ir o no.

Al final decidí ir porque –aunque en ese momento no lo supiera- no podía darle la espalda a algo que tu dijeras y siempre te escucharía. Con el tiempo abri mi corazón a ti.

_Every day is a battle I face_

_Strange life I live but it's what __you've decided_

Ahora me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que tuve que pasar para llegar hacia él. Cielos, Craig, estaba por morir de los nervios al momento de tocar la puerta de tu casa. ¡Un simple acto como ese era una gran batalla para mí! Con todo el coraje que pude tener decidí tocar el timbre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Craig abrió la puerta.

"Hey Tweek." Y me sonrió, sin importar todo lo que le molestara usar frenillos y aunque aun no lo sabia, era la primera persona a la que le sonreía con sinceridad.

"GAH."

"Pasa."

Era algo nuevo para mí, el concepto de tener un amigo que mis padres no conocían, saber que YO había hecho un amigo por mi propia cuenta. Era diferente, pero era lo que tu decidiste por mi.

_I'll give it all into your hands do what you will _with me_, _

_And oh_

_I'll smile when you speak_

_Remember all those times I was hoping for something_

"Siempre me escuchas cantar" fue lo primero que dijo cuando estuvimos en su habitación. No le respondí. "¿Te gusta?" Me mordí el labio mientras miraba a mí alrededor, tomando nota de la decoración de su pieza, no sé porque pensé que le quedaba bien. Las paredes llenas de carteles de bandas de las que nunca había escuchado, en los pequeños espacios libres se podía apreciar el color azul, piezas de ropa regadas por todos lados y el fuerte olor a colonia de hombre rondaba en el aire. "¿Te… te gusto?" Por primera vez escuche un rastro de nerviosismo en su voz, logrando acaparar toda mi atención, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y sentía como el aire me faltaba.

Con timidez asentí lentamente, sin despegar mis ojos de su profunda mirada azul. Craig sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a mostrarme sus frenillos y dio un paso en mi dirección. "Que bueno." Y aunque en ese momento no lo sabia, esas palabras marcaron nuestros destinos, uniendo nuestras vidas para nunca mas dividirse. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento fue _"pongo todo en tus manos, has lo que quieras conmigo y sonreiré cuando hables."_

_And shaking my head from all I have done_

**But you never left me**

Pensé que todo era irreal, en menos de un día había pasado de ser una voz que cantaba a ser una persona. Alguien real. Mi cabeza daba vueltas por toda la felicidad que sentía, rogando porque nunca desaparezcas de mi vida. Tomaste mi mano suavemente y me sentaste en tu cama, prendiste tu laptop y pusiste el instrumental de una canción que no conocía. "Foster the People" susurraste y te sentaste junto a mi, volviendo a tomar mi mano. Dejaste que la música sin letra sonara por un rato y de un momento a otro tomaste aire para empezar a cantar. "_Oh la love, _I've fallen in love_ and it's better this time than __ever before__."_ No era muy bueno en ingles, pero podía reconocer las palabras 'estoy enamorado' y 'mejor que nunca antes.'

Sin darme cuenta estábamos recostados en tu cama, yo con los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por tu dulce voz que susurraba canciones de amor junto a mí. "_Oh la love, _I've fallen in love_ and it's better this time than I've ever known."_

_Give it up for you__; I would give it up for you_

_I would give it up for you; __**I'd do anything for you**_

Sin darme cuenta ya había oscurecido, apostaba que mis padres me castigarían al llegar. Pero no me importaba, porque podía dejar cualquier cosa por ti. "¿Craig?" Hace tiempo había dejado de cantar, optando por poner todo el disco de Foster the People una y otra vez.

"¿Hmm?" No le respondí con palabras, en cambio opté por estirarme sobre él y besar suavemente sus labios. "Me gustas mucho." Fue un suspiro, algo despacio y efímero. Craig tomó mi cabeza y la acercó una vez mas a él, abriendo sus labios y rozando los míos con su lengua. Era húmeda y cálida, como todo él. Partí mis labios para dejarlo entrar, pudiendo saborear su boca por primera vez, la sensación de sus besos era tan perfecta que derretía todos mis sentidos en gelatina. Gemí contra su boca al sentir sus manos rozar la piel de mi pecho y mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

Al final se separó lo suficiente para susurrar. "Me gustas mucho también."

I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Normalmente no hago esto (never before) pero Jazz me pidió que por favor dedicara esta canción a Zoren Zombrio de su parte, así que va dedicada a Zoren Zombrio! ;)


	28. El Verdadero Amor Perdona

**AN:** Me quedo hasta media noche escribiendo todo por ustedes! Quiero tener los capítulos listos (y trabajo mejor en la noche) Either way, esta canción es realmente bonita **TODOS DEBERIAN VER EL VIDEO** (watch?v=Q21oI-UIdVI) en serio al terminar de verlo solo quise llorar, es hermosamente trágico ;A; Canción pedida por Mickz!

* * *

><p><strong>El verdadero amor Perdona<strong>

_Tienes todos los espacios_

_Inundados de tu ausencia, inundados de silencio_

_No hay palabras, _no hay perdón_._

"¿Nunca _ngh_ nos separaremos?"

"Nunca."

"… ¿Lo juras?"

"Por supuesto que si Tweekers, no seas tonto."

El pequeño rubio sonrió ampliamente, sus perfectos dientes blancos brillando bajo la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto inocente. El pelinegro sentando junto a él no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiado por la repentina felicidad de su pareja. El rubio escondió su cabeza en el cuello del otro, acurrucándose contra este.

"Q-que bueno."

La vida de ambos era perfecta, simples adolescentes sin ninguna preocupación verdadera. Viviendo en el momento y tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo que significa ser _homosexual_ en _South Park_, un pueblito montañés lleno de prejuicios y discriminación. Craig hacia promesas que no podía cumplir, que nadie de dieciséis años podría cumplir.

_Tú me tienes olvidado, no respondes al llamado_

_No eches tierra a la palabra, me condenas a la nada_

_No me entierres __**sin perdón**__._

Paso lo inevitable, los padres de ambos se enteraron de su relación secreta, los rumores corrían por todo el pueblo _los hijos de los Tuckers y lo Tweaks eran maricas._ Todos querían saber el chisme, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que nadie sabia nada? Pero aún mas importante, ¿Qué harían las familias? Los padres de ambos se encerraron en sus casas, negándose a salir o dejar a sus hijos hacer lo mismo. Como si ignorando la verdad lograría que esta desaparezca.

"No vas a volver a ese chico ¿me escuchas?"

"Pero-"

"_NO._"

Les prohibieron volver a verse, _imposible_. ¿Como puedes detener al primer amor? No escucha a razones, simplemente **es**, un amor puro pero poderoso. La clase de amor que nunca muere. _"Tiene que haber una solución."_ Pensó Tweek mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, el cual estaba lleno de stickers que brillan en la oscuridad. Los que Craig había pegado en el 'para que puedas dormir en la noche' había dicho. ¿Cómo pensar que podría olvidar a Craig cuando lo tenía impregnado en sus pensamientos?

"_No pienso darme por vencido."_ Le dijo Craig a Stripe, quien daba vueltas en la rueda especial que Tweek había comprado 'para que tenga algo con que divertirse' ¿Cómo desear que se rinda cuando Tweek significa su vida?

Actuaron de forma precipitada, sin pensar, escuchando a su joven corazón.

_Mira corazón que es **el engaño se revierte y hace daño**_

_Se revienta en el aire como pompas de jabón._

Decidieron escapar. Fue idea de Craig, la verdad, convenció a Tweek de que era la mejor opción, la única forma en que su amor podría seguir vivo. "Tengo pasajes y algo de dinero guardado, podremos huir a un lugar donde no nos juzguen. Empezaremos juntos, será difícil pero no imposible, no si estamos juntos." Las palabras de Craig eran rápidas, como si no tuviera tiempo, y aunque en ese momento ambos creían que esa era la verdad la realidad era diferente. Tweek se mordía el labio nervioso, dudando de sus palabras, pero los besos de Craig eran milagrosos, se llevan toda clase de preocupaciones. "En una semana exacta, a media noche, sal de casa cuando tus padres se queden dormidos. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto y huiremos juntos."

"¿N-no vendrás por _ack_ mi?" Preguntó Tweek con lágrimas en los ojos, sus miedos e inseguridades consumiéndolo lentamente. Los ojos de Craig se suavizaron mientras volvía a besar los labios de Tweek.

"No es seguro Twee, incluso ahora me arriesgo demasiado, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte ¿si? Ahí estaré." Prometió antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero nunca llegó.

El rencor_ que nos envenena, _nos hace daño

_Aunque no regreses corazón_

**_Has de perdonarme._**

Tweek apareció en el lugar planeando, media hora antes tal y como el pelinegro le dijo que hiciera. Pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado. No tenía su celular consigo, según Craig era peligroso ya que sus padres podrían rastrearlos, y de tal forma no tenia ninguna forma para comunicarse con su pareja.

Entonces esperó.

Sentando junto a la puerta de embarque, mirando su reloj a cada minuto, mordiendo sus uñas y jalando su cabello con nerviosismo. Esperando por la figura de Craig, él único que podía calmarlo en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo habían atrapado? ¿Y si lo estaba llamando en esos momentos pero Tweek no sabía? ¿Y si sufrió algún accidente tratando de llegar? El tiempo se acababa y con cada segundo que pasaba los temblores de Tweek empeoraban.

_Que debía hacer._

Por un segundo considero la idea de subir al avión sin Craig, después de todo, el pelinegro también tenia un pasaje y una pequeña parte del rubio quería confiar en que se encontrarían del otro lado. Pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. En cambio se quedó sentando junto a la puerta, escuchando como llamaban sus nombres por los parlantes, pidiendo que ambos se acercaran a la puerta de embarque o perderían el vuelo. Sintiendo las lágrimas de impotencia acumularse en sus ojos y el sentimiento de incertidumbre recorrer su cuerpo. Craig no vendría.

El verdadero amor perdona

_No abandona, no se quiebra, no aprisiona _

_No revienta como pompas de jabón._

Fue Kenny quien vino por él, la única persona que sabia lo que la pareja planeaba.

"Él no vendrá Tweek." Fue lo primero que dijo al encontrar al rubio, temblando y llorando. El rubio menor negó con la cabeza, tratando de evadir las palabras de Kenny. "El pendejo te dejó Tweek."

"N-no, no es cierto. _Ngh_ é-él no pudo v-venir, _algo_ h-ha pasado." Sus temblores eran incontrolables, a las justas si podía hablar con claridad. Kenny lo miró con compasión, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tweek y acercándolo a su pecho.

"Tweek lo siento mucho pero Craig no se encuentra el South Park." Tweek sintió como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. "Hace unas horas él y toda su familia salieron de aquí. No volverán."

"É-él no sabia que _eek_ esto i-iba a pasar, él-" Tweek hablaba rápidamente, tratando de excusar el comportamiento del pelinegro. Kenny se mordió la lengua, dudando si debía decir la verdad o no.

"Lo sabia desde hace dos días Tweek. Clyde me lo dijo." El rubio sintió como la pequeña figura de Tweek caía sobre él, a las justas pudiendo sostenerlo. Tweek se rompió ante la presión de la situación, llorando y gimiendo de dolor contra Kenny, abrazándolo fuertemente como si esa fuera la única cosa que lo sujetara a la realidad.

Kenny no dijo nada mientras rodeaba a Tweek, abrazándolo fuertemente y guardándose el resto de la información. _"En verdad creí que te lo diría…"_ Pero si le decía eso al rubio lo destruiría.

_Un error es algo humano_

**_No justifico la traición_**

_Los amantes verdaderos se comprenden, se aman y se olvidan del rencor._

Pasaron años, días interminables donde Tweek no sabía donde se encontraba Craig. Nadie lo sabía. ¿Pensaba en él? Aun más importante ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Tweek se sentía perdido, _traicionado_, él había confiado ciegamente en el pelinegro pero solo había resultado herido.

Pero no importaba, ya no importaba.

Tweek había aprendido a salir adelante sin Craig a su costado, no fue fácil y puede que no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Kenny y Bebe, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado. El pequeño rubio creía que de alguna forma aprendió muchas cosas de su relación con Craig, pero era tiempo de olvidarlo y continuar con su vida.

_La noche empieza a amotinarse de sueños rotos y el dolor_

_Y me revuelco en la cama, aferrándome a la nada, _implorando tu perdón.

Tweek estaba en la cafetería junto con Bebe, sentados en una de las mesas mas alejadas, la rubia hablaba animadamente sobre el ultimo conjunto de ropa que se había comprado mientras pintaba las uñas de Tweek –tras muchas horas rogando Bebe había conseguido convencerlo de dejarla pintar sus uñas- cuando Craig apareció. Entró por la puerta casualmente, mirando a todos lados antes de sentarse junto al ventanal.

Bebe manchó el dedo de Tweek con esmalte.

"¡_ACK_ Bebe que carajo! _Ngh_ encima que te dejo-"

"Craig esta aquí." El rubio dio un salto en su sitio, volteando su cabeza discretamente en la dirección que su compañera observaba. No era posible. "Tweek Tweak ni se te ocurra-" Pero no tenia sentido seguir hablado, Tweek ya no estaba sentando frente a ella.

Se encontraba caminando en dirección de Craig.

_Mira corazón** cuanto te extraño**_

_Pasan días, pasan años_

_Y mi vida se revienta como pompas de jabón._

"Hey Craig." Lo dijo de forma ligera, como si acabara de encontrar a un amigo de la universidad. "¿Cómo has estado?" El rubio se felicito a si mismo, no había tartamudeado ni soltado un ruido extraño. "_Ngh."_ Oh bueno, viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Craig lo miraba como si viera a una fantasma y en cierta forma el rubio lo era. Un fantasma de su pasado. El pelinegro se paró precipitadamente, empujando su silla.

"Tweek yo- no sé que- bien es decir-" Craig se mordió el labio, sus palabras no tenían sentido y lo sabia. Solo tenia una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y ya había dado una terrible impresión. "Lo siento Tweek, lo siento mucho." El pelinegro pensó en usar su apodo cariñoso pero decidió no hacerlo al último segundo.

"No te voy a _eek_ perdonar." La mirada de Tweek demostraba serenidad, como si eso era lo único que quería decir, pero no era cierto. En verdad sentía que sus emociones eran una gran montaña rusa, una mezcla tan confusa que no sabia que sentir.

"_Como pude haberte yo herido, engañarte y ofendido. Alma gemela **no te olvido** aunque me arranque el corazón."_

Tweek parpadeo lentamente, mirando sorprendido al pelinegro antes de estallar en risa. "Conozco a Maná, _ngh_ idiota. Al menos se original." Craig sonrió tristemente, una agria felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo al escuchar la dulce risa del rubio.

"Es tu banda favorita, lo recuerdo." Fue un susurró solo destinado para los oídos de Tweek.

_El rencor que nos envenena nos hace daño_

_Aunque no regreses corazón_

**Has de perdonarme.**

"No te voy a perdonar."

"¡Ni siquiera sabes que pasó!" La voz de Craig era una mezcla de ira e impotencia, decepción y rabia. Lo mismo que sintió Tweek cuando su ex-pareja nunca llegó. Pero era cierto, solo sabia que Craig dejo South Park con su familia sin decir nada, sin dejar rastro. Por un parte no quería saber que pasó, por otra sentía que lo necesitaba. Suavemente negó con la cabeza. "¿Podemos hablar al respecto?"

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras del otro, sus ojos brillando bajo la luz artificial de la cafetería. "Te ame tanto Craig, y puede que te siga amando, pero no estoy listo para esto."

Y sin decir otra palabra Tweek regresó junto a Bebe.

Si el amor es verdadero_ no se quiebra, no abandona._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No considero esto un final triste, no realmente. Also, los hombres de verdad dejan que sus amigas les pinten las uñas!

(Sé que no tiene mucho que ver con la letra pero al final Tweek perdonara a Craig, yo lo sé lol )


	29. Fuiste Tú

**AN:** Solo quiero aclarar que en alguna parte del mundo (Honolulu, Hawaii) **AUN ES SABADO** y estoy a tiempo para no romper mis actualizaciones inter-diarias. Y nadie puede detenerme. Canción pedida por Mickz!

* * *

><p><strong>Fuiste Tú<strong>

_Tenerte fue una _foto_ tuya puesta _en mi cartera,

_Un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera._

"Debemos terminar."

"¿Qué?" Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como si las palabras anteriormente dichas nunca hubieran existido. Pero no era así. Ambos estaban seguros de lo que acababa de decirse, un final, el final de ambos. "No entiendo a que-"

"Cielos, sabes perfectamente que _ngh _quiero decir Craig." El pelinegro tragó en seco, su garganta se sentía como si fuera algodón y sus ojos ardían.

"Entiendo."

"Lo-lo siento mucho."

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Craig de los labios del rubio, parado en la puerta de la casa en la que habían vivido tanto tiempo juntos. Tweek. Quien se alejaba en la carretera, el pelinegro se tocó los labios suavemente, un beso de despedida y ahora lo único que veía del rubio era su silueta desapareciendo en el horizonte. Ahora lo único que _quedaba_ de él eran los recuerdos que flotaban en esa casa.

_Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_

_Lo mío fue **aceptarlo todo porque te quería**._

"_Craig, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Estoy bien, por favor no te preocupes. No estoy seguro del nombre del pueblo en el que me encuentro, pero todas las personas son muy amables y me dan café gratis ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que me tienen pena o algo así, recuerdas cuando-" _Tweek se obligó a si mismo a dejar de escribir, sus manos temblaban demasiado para continuar escribiendo y sus lagrimas impedían que viera el papel. Extrañaba tanto a Craig.

Ambos eran la pareja estrella de secundaria, se conocieron en el primer año y desde ahí no se separaron. Eran _perfectos_ juntos, simplemente se veían bien estando con el otro, tenían ese vinculo inexplicable que los unía. Eran la clase de parejas que no peleaban por pequeños problemas, al contrario aceptaban los defectos del otro porque simplemente se querían.

Se graduaron y Craig fue a una universidad a estudiar cinematografía mientras que Tweek tomó el negocio de sus padres. Con el tiempo empezaron a vivir juntos, y sus vidas parecían perfectas, trabajando con lo que los apasionaba y viviendo junto a la persona que amaban. Pero no todo es perfecto, y tras tantos años sin ninguna falla, algo tenía que surgir. ¿No es así? O Tweek no se hubiera ido.

_Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._

Fuiste tú.

"Necesito _ack_ tiempo." Sus palabras suplicaban porque Craig entendiera, que le diera lo único que pedía. Un poco de tiempo aparte.

"Necesitas _tiempo._" Pero Craig no quería entender, su voz era pura ira contenida. Tristeza. "Puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras Tweek, tómalo _todo._"

"C-Craig por favor yo-" Para este punto Tweek no sabia que hacer, sabia que había una línea delgada que dividía la posibilidad en que todo salga bien o nunca volver a Craig. Al parece la ultima iba ganando. Craig negó con su cabeza, cansado de escuchar al otro. El rubio se mordió el labio adolorido al entender que Craig no lo dejaría ir tan fácil y eso solo lo dejaba con una opción. La única forma en que Craig lo dejaría ir por completo. _"Debemos terminar."_

Y eso era lo que traía a Tweek a ese pueblito, uno de los tantos, pasando las noches pensando que Craig fue una luz que llegó a su vida y ahora solo le quedaba una triste melodía de compañía.

_De más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,_

Tweek era un soñador, cuando era niño su máximo deseo era recorrer el mundo y probar el café de cada lugar al que fuera. Con el tiempo los sueños de Tweek se hicieron más marcados, de hecho sucedió al mismo tiempo que sus padres lo empezaron a llevar a diferentes terapeutas y tuvo que tomar miles de pastillas. Tweek vivía en un mundo metido entre la realidad y su mundo imaginario, saliendo y entrando de ambos mundos en diferentes tiempos. Manteniendo su sanidad colgando de un hilo, pero al rubio no le importaba porque él era feliz en su mundo creado, donde sus sueños eran reales.

Craig estaba al tanto de esto, y aunque cuando empezó a salir con Tweek las cosas mejoraron y el rubio dejó de vivir en su extraño mundo, aun habían días en que el pelinegro encontraba a Tweek observando la nada. Por horas. No era inusual que Craig encontrara a Tweek caminando a media noche sin un rumbo fijo, hablando sobre duendes y hadas que robaban sus cosas.

Pero a Craig no le importaba, porque **_O aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._**

_Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,_

_Las nubes grises _también forman parte de paisaje.

Tweek se había acostumbrado tanto al mundo perfecto de amor y cariño que Craig le proporcionaba que por mucho tiempo había olvidado sus sueños de la infancia. Para muchos podría parecerle ridículo sacrificar su felicidad con Craig por un ridículo deseo que tuvo de niño, pero Tweek estaba seguro de lo contrario. **Nunca dejes de seguir tus sueños. **No importa cuan difícil sea o cuanto tiempo te tome, nadie te apresura y lo único que importa es tu felicidad. Tweek quería ser feliz, y por más que lo fuera con Craig no era una felicidad completa.

No sin realizar su sueño.

Porque antes de que Craig llegara fueron esas fantasías que lo ayudaron a lidiar con la realidad, cuando sentía que se hundía y sus miedos lo agobiaban solo necesitaba recordar su deseo de viajar por el mundo para volver a sentirse vivo. No podía dejar de lado sus ilusiones, al principio Tweek no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero conforme pasaron los años y su relación con Craig perdió la emoción inicial y cayo en un rutina –o por lo menos así lo veía el rubio- Tweek entendió que era hora de cumplir sus deseos.

Aunque sea para poder olvidarlos y volver a ser feliz con Craig.

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

Fuiste tú.

Pero era difícil. Esa debía ser la quinceava carta que Tweek destruía, sin poder atreverse a mandarla a Craig. Porque sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera toda su fuerza de voluntad terminaría y regresaría corriendo donde el pelinegro. No podía hacer eso, aun no, primero debía terminar lo que quería.

Ver el mundo.

Aunque eso signifique pasar noches solitarias, pensando en la persona que tanto amaba y rogando por que estuviera bien. Preguntándose si pensaba en él. Tweek sabia que era egoísta esperar que el pelinegro lo perdone y decida regresar con él. Después de todo el culpable fue Tweek. Lo único que el rubio deseaba era que Craig entendería que era algo que _debía_ hacer.

_La luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,_

_Me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada._

Su viaje no fue como lo soñaba. En cierta forma fue más y menos de lo que esperaba, pero no se podía quejar. Vio tantos lugares, conoció miles de personas y uso un sinfín de medios de transporte. Tuvo que pasar horas caminando con los mismos viejos zapatos y por días pedía que le dieran viajes gratis, de vez en cuando solía encontrarse bicicletas viejas que luego rentaba por caballos –una vez incluso rentó una llama. Había noches en las que no encontraba donde dormir, teniendo que conformarse con quedarse en algunos parques, pero también hubo momentos en los que se pudo hospedar en moteles baratos para mochileros.

Pudo conocer personas de diferentes países, que hablaban con diferentes acentos y en distintos idiomas. Consiguió aprender sobre las costumbres de cada pueblo y aun más importante logró ver miles de lugares hermosos que jamás imaginó conocer. No podía olvidar el café por supuesto, el poco dinero que ganaba en distintos trabajos lo usaba en comprar el mejor café que pudiera encontrar en cada ciudad. Era delicioso, la forma en que el café cambiaba de olor, sabor y contextura en cada lugar, la forma en que cada persona lo preparaba de diferente forma.

En cierta forma Tweek pensaba que el café era como él, siempre cambiando, siempre aprendiendo.

_Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,_

_**Queriendo despertar** pensando como no quisiera._

"_Voy a regresar."_

Eso fue lo único que había escrito en la carta. Eso era lo único que Craig sabía sobre Tweek en casi tres años y sin importar lo que su sentido común gritara lo único que sentía era felicidad. Lo había extrañado tanto. Sin importar que lo hubiera dejado de un día para otro, Craig sabia que en algún día pasaría. Tweek era demasiado flexible y efímero, como agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Imposible de atrapar. En los mas profundo de su ser sabia que Tweek se iría por su cuenta para hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer, y por eso no podía guardarle rencor. Jamás a Tweek porque sobre todas las cosas lo amaba y lo único que quería en esos momentos era poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. ¿Qué día llegaría? Craig sentía que no podía esperar más tiempo.

Tweek debatió por muchos días entre mandar la carta o no. Al final la envió porque pensó que aunque sea le debía al pelinegro un tipo de aviso, una advertencia de lo que sucedería. No esperaba que lo recibiera junto a él, no esperaba que lo perdonara ni que lo volviera amar. Lo único que quería era poder **verlo.** porque no había algo que hubiera extrañado más en el mundo que a Craig. Craig y sus profundos ojos azules, Craig y su suave presencia que lo tranquilizaba en todo momento.

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

Fuiste tú.

El rubio bajó del avión –tuvo que llamar a Ken y rogarle porque pagara por su pasaje de regreso- y con solo pone un pie sobre la nieve pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar por la emoción. No le dijo a Craig el día exacto porque no quería que lo fuera a buscar –si es que quisiera ir por el, rayos ¿y si rompió la carta antes de leerla? No no, no pienses en eso Tweek- en cambio se tomó su tiempo en caminar hacia la casa que una vez fue suya. Cada minuto que pasaba y se acercaba lentamente a su destino, su cuerpo empezaba actuar sin su consentimiento, temblando sin parar y soltando ruidos extraños en el proceso.

No fue hasta que pudo divisar la silueta de su casa en que decidió mandar al carajo su autocontrol y salir corriendo hacia su hogar. Suyo y de Craig. Craig. Cielos, necesitaba verlo _ahora._ No llevaba mucho consigo, la mayoría de sus cosas las había vendido durante su viaje, una mochila ligera con un cambio de ropa y una cámara que guardaba toda su marcha. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho mientras tocaba el timbre, contó hasta cinco y al no escuchar ningún paso al otro lado de la puerta soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Con impaciencia empezó a tocar la puerta, lentamente al inicio pero con el tiempo se volvieron golpes, fuertes y claros.

**_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_**

_Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Craig, alto y en toda su perfección pelinegra. Tweek sentía como si pequeños insectos recorrieran por las palmas de sus manos y sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento, sabia que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la adrenalina y no podía encontrar su voz.

"H-Hey Craig, como-"

Craig gruñó desesperado, antes de estirar sus manos y enredarlas en los cabellos de Tweek, atrayéndolo hacia si. De forma descontrolada besó sus labios, olvidando cualquier cosa que tenía planeado decir y evitando que el rubio haga lo mismo. Tweek gimió contra su boca, enredando sus propias manos en el corto cabello negro de Craig y acercándose lo más posible a este. Cielos, había extrañado tanto tanto tanto a Craig, que sentía que si no lo veía un día mas se iba a volver loco.

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia, aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_Y _dejando al tiempo_ la estocada a muerte._

Craig abrió sus labios, pasando su lengua sobre los del rubio, pidiendo que hiciera lo mismo. Tweek no demoró en responder, juntado su lengua con la de Craig, tratando de memorizar el sabor de la persona que tanto amaba, guardarla en su memoria. El rubio soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir las manos de Craig recorrerlo de arriba abajo, como si no pudiera tener suficiente del rubio. De un momento a otro el pelinegro se separó, clavando su mirada en Tweek.

"¿Qué tal el viaje?" Preguntó como si hubiera salido por tan solo unas semanas en lugar de tres años.

"Bien." Respondió Tweek mientras luchaba por volver a juntar sus labios con los de Craig. El pelinegro rio ante la desesperación del otro.

"Me alegro." Susurró antes de retomar el beso.

Porque no importaba lo que pasara, ambos se necesitaban.

_Nada más que decir, s__ólo queda insistir…_

Fuiste tú.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Si hay algún error lo siento mucho, pero son las 2am por aquí y solo quiero dormir. Ignoren cualquier falla por favor u.u (PERO EN HONOLULU AUN SON LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE OSEA QUE TODAVÍA ES SÁBADO DAMMIT *gabi obsesionada con actualizar inter-diario*)


	30. My Devil On The Bed

**AN:** Gosh esta canción fue pedida hace tres meses, lamento mucho mucho el retraso ;n; PERDÓN, pero mas vale tarde que nunca (?) Canción pedida por Skuld Fair.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje algo sexual (al parecer no sé calificar fics *gabi resentida*) NADA EXPLICITO DIOS, LO JURO. Creo que iré a morir de vergüenza ahora mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>My devil on the Bed<strong>

_Mary __besa mi pecho__ profundamente_

_La feminidad de Cloe me vuelve __**loco de deseo**_

Creo que muchas personas tienen un concepto errado de Tweek. Pero es mejor así. Quiero decir, prefiero que piensen que es una persona inocente a que quieran violarlo cada vez que lo ven pasar (tendría que golpear a muchas personas de ser así.) Por lo que no me quejo, no me importa que todos vean a Tweek como virgen eterno, asexual o remilgado, porque yo sé que en realidad es lo opuesto.

No estoy seguro por donde empezar esta historia, pero secundaria seria un buen comienzo. Tras darme cuenta que las chicas no eran realmente lo mio –mi primera vez fue con Red y debo admitir que hasta el día de hoy ha sido la experiencia mas vergonzosa de mi vida- empecé a desesperarme. Creía que el asexual era _yo_ y tras superar la vergüenza inicial le confesé a Clyde que _"una chica no lograba parármela."_ Tratamos de todo, desde porno (**nunca mas**, Clyde tiene el porno mas extraño del mundo joder) hasta contratar strippers. Sobra decir que no funciono, pero para ese momento decidí que no me importaba –eso y que Clyde empezaba a decir que debíamos comprobar si era gay o no. El problema llegó cuando Tweek decidió ser endemoniadamente _atractivo._

_Mary... Tus ojos_

_Nuestras tibias respiraciones se _enredan

De pronto no era mi amigo, pero era mi amigo con el mejor trasero que haya visto en mi vida. Tweek siempre fue algo femenino, tal vez por sus grandes ojos de búho o sus rasgos delgados, tal vez porque era mucho más pequeño que la mayoría de chicos o increíblemente delgado. Lo más probable es que fuera una combinación de todo eso, como sea Tweek dejo de ser un amigo más porque se convirtió en el objeto de mi obsesión.

Era como si cada vez que lo viera encontraba una nueva característica en él. Sus expresiones y movimientos me enloquecían, al mismo tiempo mi tensión sexual crecía más y más, de hecho hubo una vez en que considere violarlo una y otra vez, pero me di cuenta que solo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Kenny y sus ideas se pegaban como chicle. No sabia que hacer, no sabia si decírselo o seguir obsesionándome con él. Ninguna de las dos opciones se veía favorable, Tweek era volátil y nunca podía descifrar como reaccionaria ante una situación. Por otro lado si pasaba un día mas fantaseando con el pequeño rubio tendría que ser declarado enfermo sexual.

_Abandona la locura__, dispersa el instinto_

"Solo dile."

"No." Clyde torció la boca con desagrado pero al segundo siguiente estaba sonriendo, como si creyera que tenía razón. Idiota.

"A Tweek le excita cuando lo tratan con rudeza." Me sonroje violentamente y maldije entre dientes, lanzándole una almohada en la cara.

"Vuelve a decir algo como eso y quemare toda tu colección de porno." No fueron necesarias más palabras.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Clyde dijo. No, no, no era **ridículo**. La idea de que Tweek, de que él, uhm bueno _eso_. De hecho me pase un mes entero comparando los pros y contras de declararme a Tweek; antes de admitir que estaba siendo ridículo y si tanto pensaba en eso debería decírselo de una vez.

_**Muérdeme**__ sin apartar tus ojos_

_Para que no lo hagas en la punta de mi lengua_

Entonces lo hice. Una tarde en la que jugábamos videojuegos en su habitación, estábamos solos y no podía pedir por una mejor situación.

"Tweek." Dirigió sus grandes ojos verdes hacia mí y sentí que las palabras se mezclaban. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabia que decir. Tragué en seco y hablé sin pensar. "Me gustas."

El rubio dejó caer su control, abriendo sus ojos aun más si es que era posible. "Q-que quieres-" Sin dejar de mirarlo me acerque a él, asegurando su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra rozaba ligeramente su cadera.

"Me gustas. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado." Y antes de que pudiera responder lo estaba besando. Se sentía _tan bien,_ tras meses fantaseando sobre este momento jamás creí que se volvería real. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos que soltaba mientras marcaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho, su cálida lengua contra la mía. Todo, era perfecto y mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sentía que no podía saciarme del rubio y cada vez que me dejaba avanzar solo quería _más._

_Es hora del _sexo interminable

Lo único que puede describir nuestra primera vez es perfección. Perfecta la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba con el mío, como sus suspiros y gemidos resonaban en la habitación mientras repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, como abría sus ojos y sus pupilas brillaban solo para cerrarlos al segundo siguiente y que sus pestañas temblaran. Perfecto el tiempo en que su espalda de arqueaba, su pecho junto al mío y sus piernas rodeándome, la forma en que rogaba por más y como trataba de complacerlo, el sonido de la cama crujiendo y su cuerpo transmitiéndome su calidez, como su piel brillaba por las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban. Perfecto el simple hecho de que estábamos juntos y que era Tweek la persona con la que compartía todas esas sensaciones.

Una parte de mi creía que había arruinado nuestra amistad y que nada volvería a ser igual, pero no fue así. Hemos estado juntos desde ese día y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarlo ir, no solo por el sexo –que voy admitir desde ahora es increíble- sino porque estoy junto a la persona que amo. Eso es suficiente para ser feliz.

_**El bello demonio en mi cama**_

_Tiéntame__ a través de la masturbación_

Como dije, Tweek no es inocente –de hecho es lo mas lejano a inocente- pero mientras otros crean eso no tendré que asesinar a nadie. Solo yo tengo que saber la forma en que nunca se cansa, los métodos que tiene para seducirme una y otra vez. La forma en que sonríe de costado y me mira entre sus pestañas, pidiendo silenciosamente que lo ame.

A mis ojos no hay un ser humano tan perfecto con Tweek Tweeak.

_**El bello demonio en mi cama**_

_Vamos a tener __sexo en la oscuridad_

Porque aunque otros no lo vean, Tweek es un demonio en la cama y no podría ser más dichoso de tenerlo.

**Mi demonio en la cama**


	31. Basket Case

**AN:** Acabo de –oficialmente- romper mi record de actualizaciones a tiempo, dammit debí saber que no duraría mucho :'( IGUAL me siento orgullosa por todo lo que pude actualizar xD (Son las 6am por aquí es hora de dormir) Esta canción la había escuchado antes pero no sabia de quien era –vivo bajo una roca, déjenme ser- y mi parte favorita de CC es escuchar las canciones que piden, oh si. Canción pedida por SweetInsanity1039!

* * *

><p><strong>Basket Case<br>**_Do you have the time to listen to me _whine

_About _nothing_ and _everything

_All at once_

Soy un gran llorón, o por lo menos eso es lo que Kenny siempre me dice. Dice que me quejo mucho, que siempre hablo de mas, que mis ideas no tienen sentido, que necesito relajarme. Yo creo que él es un idiota. Es decir, ¿Tiene la mas mínima idea de todos los peligros que hay afuera? ¿Como espera que me relaje con tantas cosas extrañas que suceden en South Park? Es _ridículo._ Bebe siempre me dice que lo ignore, que no sabe lo que esta hablando y que no soy ningún llorón. Irónicamente, las veces que me dice eso es cuando peina mi cabello mientras _yo_ me quejo sobre algún nuevo plan del gobierno para controlarnos. Creo que Bebe solo lo dice para poder jugar con mi cabello.

Pero Kenny no tiene razón. No soy ningún _niño_, solo que tiendo a quejarme sobre lo insegura que es la vida mas que otras personas. Nada más. Kenny menciona que consiguió un nuevo trabajo como camarero y es suficiente para lanzarme en un sinfín de palabras y reclamos sobre como "¡Esos lugares no son _ngh_ para nada higiénicos Kenny! T-tienes idea de todos los gérmenes que hay ahí _GAH_." Bebe ahoga una risa mientras que Ken me lanza una mirada de burla, claramente cuestionando si soy o no un llorón.

_I am one of those __**melodramatic fools**_

_Neurotic __to the bone_

No doubt about it

¡Bien! Lo admito, soy _algo_ melodramático y tiendo a exagerar de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que sea un crío. Estúpido Kenny con sus estúpidas ideas. Ahora, no es que odie a Kenny después de todo es mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo negar que siempre me mete en situaciones… _complicadas_, como la vez que termine con una porno casera de él y una chica a la que acababa de conocer. Sobra decir que queme el video y lance las cenizas en Stark's Pond. Pero ese no es el punto, como dije: situaciones complicadas.

Como terminar un sábado por la noche en la casa de un perfecto extraño, rodeado de personas que nunca he conocido y espero nunca conocer. En otras palabras: mi peor pesadilla, una fiesta. Lamentablemente, me avergüenza admitir que me veo metido en este tipo de lugares más veces de las que me gustaría. ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada! No cuando Kenny **y** Bebe me atacan al mismo tiempo, por un lado esta él diciendo que debo ir por que soy su bro y por el otro esta ella diciendo que me voy a divertir (lo que es mentira, Bebe solo quiere una excusa para comprarme ropa.) Odio estos lugares, en especial porque me siento _indefenso_, expuesto a personas desconocidas y puedo asegurar que eso no es ser paranoico.

_I went to a shrink to analyze my dreams_

_She says its __**lack of sex**__ that's bringing me down_

Pero... no puedo decir que voy _completamente _obligado. Tengo una razón y es bastante convincente ¿de acuerdo?

"Ngh."

"Heeeeey Tweeeeeekers." Kenny se recuesta contra mí, su aliento a cerveza y hierba barata golpeando contra mi cara. Hago una mueca de desagrado antes de empujar su cara.

"¿Dónde esta _ack_ Bebe? M-me quiero ir." Bebe es la única de los tres que tiene carro y la persona que nos lleva a todos lados. Kenny encoge sus hombros, su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. De un momento a otro sonríe ampliamente, maldigo entre dientes porque debí suponer que Kenny no traía nada bueno entre manos. Depositó su cabeza en mi hombro, teniendo que agacharse unos centímetros para lograrlo.

"Hey Tweek."

"Hey Kenny."

"No mires ahora." El hecho de que me pida no hacerlo me da mas ganas de desobedecer. "Pero un sexy pelinegro te esta mirando."

Mis mejillas se encienden con vergüenza, de acuerdo si, la razón por la que siempre vengo a estas estúpidas fiestas es por ese _sexy pelinegro_, como Ken lo llama. Bruscamente empujó a Kenny, separándolo de mí lo suficiente para buscar a esa persona. No fue muy difícil, no es que alguien pueda perder de vista a Craig Tucker. Craig. Es como si toda la habitación se ensombreciera, porque el acapara toda la atención, las luces, las miradas. Es el centro de la fiesta. Ahora Craig y yo no somos lo que se podría considerar amigos pero hablamos de vez en cuando. Como si Craig supiera que estoy pensando en él dirige su atención hacia mi persona, guiñando un ojo cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando. Me vuelvo a sonrojar y aparto la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. De acuerdo, puede que hablemos _mas_ de solo un par de veces y puede, solo puede, que a veces flirtee conmigo.

Puede.

Kenny se ríe ante mi obvio bochorno, pinchando una de mis mejillas. "Tweekeres eres adorable."

"No me toques." No estoy de humor, quiero ir a casa y tomar una taza de café, darme un buen baño de agua caliente para quemar todos los gérmenes de este lugar y tratar de dormir.

"Cielos, sabes cual es tu problema." No, ni quiero saber, pero igual me lo dirá. "Sufres de tensión sexual, mi amigo. Necesitas perder tu virginidad y pronto. Te puedo ayudar si quieres." Eso será lo último que McCormick pueda pronunciar esta noche.

_I went to a whore; she said my __life's a __bore_

_So quit my whining cause_

_It's bringing her down_

Ya no estoy en la fiesta, de hecho no estoy realmente seguro de donde estoy. Creí solo haber tomado unos dos vasos de cerveza y una mezcla de no-se-qué con Baileys, pero al parecer fue más que eso. Me siento al borde de la acera, tratando de calmar mi dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar pero la gravedad termina ganando y caigo de espaldas en el jardín de alguien. Woah. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero las nauseas pasaron y ahora solo esperaba porque Bebe apareciera milagrosamente para llevarme a mi casa. En su lugar, aparece Craig. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados cuando su cabeza apareció en mi rango de visión, bloqueando el amanecer.

"Debo admitir que sabes golpear, no tengo idea de lo que McCormick te hizo pero creo que el golpe que le diste le rompió la nariz."

"Se lo _ngh_ merece." Craig sonríe ampliamente y se deja caer junto a mi, su mano rozando ligeramente la mía. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, yo tratando de calmar las chispas de felicidad que reventaban en mi estomago. Estaba perdiendo. De un momento a otro Craig habla.

"Así que… puede que haya escuchado a Kenny mencionar algo sobre una virginidad." Mierda. Siento que el aire se me acaba y como una ola de calor recorre mi cuerpo, lo único que puedo pensar es _por favor que un meteorito caiga y termine con mi vida. _Al ver que eso no pasaría, me aclare la garganta lentamente.

"Yeah, me dijo que _ngh_ sufría de tensión sexual, por lo que salí a buscar _ack_ alguna prostituta." Lo mire de reojo. "Luego llegaste tú." Craig empezó a reír con fuerza, y deduje que estaba drogado. Craig nunca ríe.

"¿Y que le paso a tu puta?"

"Dijo q-que me fuera porque la deprimía. Cree que soy un llorón."

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays __tricks on me_

Craig se volteó, de tal forma en que estuviera viéndome. "No sabe lo que se pierde." Sonrió suavemente antes de imitar sus movimientos, ahora ambos estábamos cara a cara, echados en el jardín delantero de alguna persona.

"¿T-tú crees?" Sus ojos brillan con fuerza mientras asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Siento como mis palmas empiezan a sudar y mi boca se seca, mi corazón late sin parar y mi respiración se agita. No estoy seguro de como responder y eso me molesta, debería ser capaz de controlar mi propio cuerpo pero a veces yo mismo me pongo los pelos de punta.

Me va a besar, o por lo menos me quiere besar. Su mirada y sus movimientos corporales me lo indican pero no estoy seguro de que hacer. Es como si mi propia mente jugara en mi contra.

_It all keeps adding up, I think __**I'm cracking up**_

_Am I j__ust _paranoid_?_

Cierta parte de mi no quiere besar a Craig, quiero decir ha estado bebiendo toda la noche y debe saber _horrible_. No debería quejarme, es cierto, yo también he tomado y casi vomito, mi boca debe ser el ultimo lugar al que Craig quisiera acercarse aunque en mi defensa, normalmente como halls y te de limón. Esas son cosas deliciosas, no como los cigarros que Craig siempre fuma. Me estoy desviando y es que soy demasiado paranoico.

Antes de darme cuenta Craig me esta besando, sus manos perdidas bajo mi camisa y sus piernas enredadas con las mías. Su fría mano roza mi cadera y suelto un gemido contra sus labios, Craig aprovecha el momento para colar su lengua, delineando mi lengua y mis labios con la suya. Mis manos están pegadas a sus cabellos negros mientras muevo mis labios en sincronía con los suyos.

Supongo que ya es muy tarde para mantener el control y lo único que me queda es agarrarme con fuerza.

_Grasping to control, __**so I better hold on**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Tengo un anuncio algo importante (?) y como Canciones Creek es el fic que mas actualizo decidí ponerlo por aquí. Mañana viajare a Perú por dos meses por mis vacaciones, lo que significa que no actualizare ningún fic por dos meses **PERO** las 4 canciones que faltan SI las escribiré en los próximos días assdasad. Me gustaría decir que ya las tengo escritas –gabi no tiene lista ni su maleta y sale en 24 horas- pero no es así, igual, sea como sea terminare esas canciones y las iré subiendo. Cuando regrese escribiré el gran final que tengo planeado por meses (no es una canción) TAMBIEN significa que este será el ultimo capitulo en el que responderé reviews, todo lo demás será terminado cuando regrese, yey~


	32. We Are Young

**AN:** Uh- hola. No hay forma de justificar todo el tiempo que he desaparecido y LO SIENTO TANTO EN VERDAD QUE SI ;A; y pido perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. PERO si aun siguen aquí y están leyendo esto, **gracias** por soportar mis actualizaciones desiguales. No pude responder ningún review del ultimo capitulo por lo que públicamente agradezco a todas esas personas que se toman en el tiempo en comentar, son fantásticas ;) Canción pedida por Pastelillo.

* * *

><p><strong>We Are Young<strong>

_Give me a second I, I need to __get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_**Getting higher**__ than the Empire State_

Cuando era niño quería ser un astronauta, solía jugar en el garaje de mis padres y junto con Stripe defendíamos la tierra de alienígenas. Todo el trabajo valía la pena, pues al final rescata a la princesa y recibía un beso en la mejilla. Ahora, la princesa no fue idea mía, pero mi madre me obligaba a jugar con Sarah y no había forma en que la dejara ser un astronauta. Las chicas no pueden ser astronautas, duh. Por lo que me invente el personaje de la princesa, al fin y al cabo Sarah también lo prefería.

Es curioso como casi quince años mas tarde me encuentro lo más lejos posible de ser un astronauta y, para ser sinceros, lo prefiero. Es un trabajo fácil y soy bueno en lo que hago, debo admitir que no tan aburrido como me gustaría pero hey, ser un astronauta que salva el mundo tampoco lo era. Creo que la única desventaja es no poder traer a Stripe II al trabajo, pero en eso no hay discusión, Stripe _odia_ los ruidos fuertes y el olor a alcohol. No lo culpo, después de un tiempo trabajando aquí también lo empecé a odiar.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es casi hora de abrir, mi estomago da un vuelco y mi corazón se acelera. Y todo es culpa de _él._ Tengo que calmarme, Kenny esta en el baño y terminara su porro en cualquier momento. No puedo permitir que me vea así, suficiente tortura es que haya descubierto sobre _él._

_My _lover_ she'_s waiting for me_, just across the bar_

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking 'bout a scar_

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

Supongo que tengo que contar un poco más de mi historia para darme a entender. Tras terminar secundaria y darme cuenta que _no_, no había forma en que pudiera ser astronauta y ser militar (como mi padre quería) estaba fuera de discusión, decidí dejar South Park. Es decir, no había mucho para mí ahí de todas formas, Token se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y Clyde iba a tomar el negocio de su padre. No había un lugar para mí. Por lo que empaque mi ropa, cogí a Stripe y tras despedirme de mi familia me subí a mi vieja camioneta. No tenia un destino en mente, acaba de terminar la secundaria, no tenia trabajo ni una carrera y, al parecer, tampoco un lugar donde vivir. Lo admito, fue estúpido de mi parte. Los primeros años los pase de pueblo en pueblo, mayormente trabajando en negocios de comida rápida y durmiendo en moteles baratos. No fue hasta que murió Stripe I que me di cuenta de lo infeliz que me sentía, y si bien había escapado de South Park, me pasaba los días en pueblos idénticos.

Decidí ir a la ciudad. Deje mi pelo crecer, me hice varios tatuajes de los cuales solo la mitad reconozco y me compre un nuevo cuy. Empecé a trabajar en lugares no del todo legales pero ganaba más dinero que antes así que no importaba mucho la verdad. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que encontré a Kenny. Él también había escapado la locura de South Park, decidiendo probar suerte en otros lugares para poder mantener a su hermana menor. Hasta el día de hoy maldigo el día que nos cruzamos. ¿Por qué justo Kenny? ¿Por qué el mejor amigo de _él?_ Es como si su memoria me persiguiera. Pensé que volvería a cruzar con McCormick pero me equivoque, estaba en todos lados y lo que es peor, no dejaba de _hablarme_. Dejé el pueblo. Kenny me siguió.

Y supongo que así es como llegue aquí, siendo barman de un club mas o menos popular.

_**I know you're trying to forget,**_

_But __between __the __drinks__ and subtle things_

_The __holes in my apologies__, you know _I'm trying hard to take it back

"Heeeeeey ¿Cómo esta mi pelinegro favoritooo?" Fue lo primero que preguntó al salir del baño. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Ugh, todo sobre él es estúpido. Nunca entenderé su manía por fumar antes del trabajo, según él lo ayuda a relajarse.

"No sé de quien hablas idiota." El rubio ríe infantilmente antes de pasar un brazo por sobre mis hombros torpemente.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? Ansioso por ver a-" Lo empujo antes de que pueda terminar su oración, pero eso solo lo hace reír con más fuerza. "Nunca te ganaras su perdón con esa actitud Craigy."

"Cállate y abre este lugar de una puta vez." Kenny no cuestiona mis mandando y se dirige hacia la puerta. Rozo suavemente la cajetilla de cigarros en mi bolsillo, más no puedo fumar mientras estoy trabajando. Ah sí. Supongo que olvide contar la última parte de la historia.

Imagino que sigo con la misma historia que jugaba de pequeño, solo que en vez de una princesa tengo a un rubio paranoico adicto a la cafeína y con serios problemas mentales. Las luces se encienden y la música empieza a sonar; los guardias se paran frente a las puertas pidiendo identificación a todos los que quieren entrar y mis dedos empiezan a tamborearan suavemente el ritmo de la música.

Quiero verlo de una vez.

_So if by the time _the bar closes

_And you feel like falling down_

_**I'll carry you home**_

"Mirar la puerta no hará que aparezca mas rápido."

"Cállate."

"Además, no tengo idea para que quieres verlo. No es como si fuera a hablarle de todas formas."

"_McCormick." _

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cielos que genio."

Pero tiene razón. No es como si fuera hablarle- no debo- no _puedo._ Supongo que no era cierto cuando dije que no tenia nada en South Park. Tenía a Tweek. Por mucho tiempo creí que él me tenía a mí pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Por mucho tiempo creí que él dependía de mí y nunca me di cuenta lo mucho que yo lo necesitaba. Dejar South Park no fue algo planeado, simplemente se me ocurrió y seguí con eso, no se lo dije a muchas personas, Tweek era una de esas personas. Él- uh- era mi mejor amigo, actualmente no sé donde estamos parados. Nunca traté de contactarme con él (para ser justos, tampoco lo hacia con mi familia) y pensé que lo había olvidado hasta que encontré a Kenny. Supongo que Ken es como el recuerdo de mi pasado, de lo que debí hacer y lo que no hice, de lo que debería pasar y no pasa.

_Now __I know__ that __I'm not all that you got_

_I guess that I_

_I just thought _maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

El club se empieza a llenar y más personas vienen a pedir tragos elaborados. Trabajo sin pensar en lo que realmente hago, mover botellas, mezclar bebidas, servir y guiñar el ojo para recibir propina. Después de todo, la mayoría de mi dinero viene de propinas. Una botella se escapa de mis dedos y me quedo congelado en el acto. Nunca, nunca, _nunca_, había hecho tal cosa. Kenny también lo nota y tras tocar mi hombro dice, "Creo que deberías tomar un descanso." Asiento con la cabeza y salgo por la puerta trasera, saco mi tan ansiada cajetilla de cigarros y tras aspirar, suelto el humo por la nariz.

Mis dedos están temblando. Tweek no llega y ya es bastante tarde. O temprano, depende de como quiera verlo. Kenny era el mejor amigo de Tweek, y lo primero que quise hacer al verlo fue preguntarle como estaba. Eso me sorprendió, se supone que había olvidado South Park. Se supone que no tenía conexión con nadie en ese pueblo. Se supone que había empezado una nueva vida.

"Maldición." El cigarrillo se había consumido en mis dedos, quemando las puntas de mis yemas, pero no me importaba. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de retener el llanto de frustración. Por qué, por mas ridículo que suene, al final quiero el beso de la princesa. Lo que no tiene sentido porque no he salvado el mundo de ningunos extraterrestres y en lo mas profundo de mi sé que no lo merezco.

"Uh- Craig no quiero presionarte ni nada pero como que necesito tu trasero ahí adentro." Dijo Kenny mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

"Ya voy."

"…¿Estás-?

"_No._"

_But our friends are back_

_**So let's raise a toast**_

'_Cause _I found someone to carry me home

Kenny insiste en que debería hablarle, en que aún puedo salvar nuestra amistad, dice que si esta aquí es por alguna razón y no debería desperdiciarla. En especial si Tweek se aparece todas las noches en el mismo bar cuando obviamente odia estar ahí, sentándose en el mismo lugar y conversando solo con Kenny. Ja, como si no estuviera al tanto de que McCormick fue quien trajo a Tweek en un primer lugar.

Pero sé que tiene razón, sé que Tweek no esta ahí cada noche para conversar con Kenny y tomar un Cuba Libre Virgen. El problema es que no sé que debo decir, no sé por donde empezar y mi peor temor es no decir lo que debería y arruinar mi única oportunidad de salvar nuestra relación. Es como si de esta forma evitara una catástrofe, si no le habló a Tweek no arruinare el delgado lazo que aún nos une y de esta forma al menos puedo observarlo cada noche.

Es estúpido, lo sé, pero en mi defensa no es la cosa más estúpida que he hecho.

Me separo de la pared y entro en el mar de gente, el humo y olor a perfume barato me golpea y arrugo la nariz con disgusto. Empiezo a preparar bebidas mientras mis ojos escanean el club. No está la cabeza rubia que busco.

_Tonight, __we are young_

_So let's the set the world on fire_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun **_

"Hey Craig." Volteó hacia Kenny, quien señala una esquina con su cabeza. Al voltear encuentro a Tweek sentando tímidamente en una esquina, contrario a donde normalmente se sienta. Me reprimo mentalmente por saber donde se sienta usualmente, y lo que es más importante, por el alivio instantáneo que siento al reconocerlo. En verdad creí que no iba a llegar. "Hazme un favor y corre sálvalo de una posible violación." La voz juguetona de Kenny a las justas es registrada por mi cerebro, pero cuando entiendo lo que me dijo me doy cuenta que en efecto, un extraño chico completamente ebrio esta sobre él y por la expresión de Tweek, estaba por violarlo. Me encojo de hombros y regreso a trabajar.

"No. Es tu trabajo no el mío." No es anormal ver a Tweek en este tipo de situación y _eso_ es lo que no entiendo. Si esta tan incomodo, obviamente odia el ambiente y ser acosado por borrachos cada noche, entonces ¿Por qué regresa?

"Awwn Craigy ¿Por favor?"

"¿Por qué debería?" Como dije, es normal que alguien acose a Tweek cada noche, y siendo sinceros, no solo Tweek pero cada persona en este club. O estas lo suficientemente ebrio para tratar de acostarte con cualquier cosa que se mueve, o no estas lo suficientemente ebrio como para aceptar y que todo sea considerado acoso. La única diferencia es que, en cualquier otra noche Kenny ya estaría junto al rubio, tratando de ayudarlo. "Ya te dije que es tu trabajo no el mío."

"Pfff, tal vez por la forma en que tus ojos parecen fulminar a cada persona que se acerque a Tweek. Estoy seguro de que si podrías, harías aparecer esos rayos azules de tus ojos y lo _fulminarías_ de verdad. Ajajaja- espera, ¿crees que sea posible?"

Volteó los ojos, tratando de aparentar que no me importa nada de lo que pasa, pero en el interior soy un completo _caos_. Kenny no va ayudar a Tweek, quien de paso parece a punto de orinarse en los pantalones, porque está más ebrio o drogado de lo que en un principio pensé.

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

Una parte dentro de mi grita: ¡que esperas! Es la oportunidad perfecta idiota, no la desperdicies. Mientras que la otra no quiere enfrentar al rubio, no ahora, no nunca. Patético, lo sé. No es hasta que Tweek le tira una patada al misterioso hombre que decido dejar todo tipo de pensamiento coherente e ir a- bueno, aun no estoy seguro de hacer que exactamente. Para cuando llego donde ambos, se había creado un caos completo. Todos se alejaban mientras que el hombre no dejaba de insultar al rubio, quien parecía no saber que hacer. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un segundo y pude ver claramente la sorpresa en los ojos chocolate de Tweek. Trate de moverme en su dirección pero todo el infierno se desató. El hombre se lanzó contra Tweek, quien gritó sorprendido y lo esquivo lo mejor que pudo. En menos de un segundo seguridad estaba sobre ellos, el pequeño rubio pataleando por todos lados, tratando de liberarse. Me acerque al guardia que tenia agarrado a Tweek y le dije que me encargaría de él. Lo soltó y Tweek tropezó con sus propios pies, me miró con las cejas en alto y tras morderme el labio señale la puerta trasera. Ambos caminamos en silencio. Antes de salir pude ver claramente a Kenny guiñarme un ojo.

The world is on my side

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived but __I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

No termine de cerrar la puerta y Tweek ya estaba encima mio. _Golpeándome. _Sus pequeñas manos pegaban con fuerza mi pecho, mientras que sus piernas daban rodillazos a las mías.

"Tweek, Tweek, _maldita sea_, ¡Tweek, détente!"

"_GAH_ ¡eres un imbécil! Q-quince años atrás **desapareces**, así sin más. Se supone que era tu _ngh_ jodido mejor amigo y no sabia ni donde estabas ¡Eres un pendejo! _Ack_ c-cuando por fin te encuentro no puedes ni decir un _'hey Tweek como has estado, lamento ser un ojo de culo, ¿me perdonas?' _¡NO! _GAH_, ni siquiera me _saludas_ ¿y yo debo venir cada noche a esperar que suceda qué? N-no se porque le hago caso a Kenny y y estaba _tan_ preocupado por ti. Perno _ngh_ no has cambiado en nada y sigues siendo el mismo bastardo sin emociones. TE ODIO TANTO." Hace tiempo que había dejado de pegarme –por lo cual estaba agradecido- y había optado por recostarse contra la pared. Con sus manos tallaba sus ojos, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Intenté acercarme, inseguro de que hacer, pero sus palabras me cortaron. "¡No me toques!" Suspiró resignado mientras despeino mi cabello –necesito un corte- y jugué con el piercing en mi labio.

"Hey Tweek como has estado, lamento ser un ojo de culo, ¿me perdonas?"

"N-no. Ya es _ngh _tarde para eso." Tweek se quedó callado por un segundo antes de agregar. "Además esas son mis palabras."

"Entonces que tal un: Tweek lamento ser la peor escoria que has conocido en tu vida, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir." Deja de llorar y sus ojos se clavan en los míos, expectativamente. Al parecer todo lo que dije no era suficiente y tenía que seguir humillándome. _Genial_. "Y que tal: me arrepiento cada segundo de no haberte llevado conmigo y de nunca haberte dicho nada y de no llamarte y _en especial_ de no haber corrido por ti el instante que te vi cruzar esa puerta por primera vez." Mordí mi labio, inseguro de si dije lo correcto pero rogando porque sí. "Soy una gran gallina." Añadí, recordando nuestra pelea en tercer grado. _Eso_ pareció hacer el truco porque me mostró una tímida sonrisa y juro que esa sonrisa detuvo el mundo por un minuto, permitiéndome admirarla con tranquilidad.

"-¿Y como está Stripe?" Me encojo de hombros y me balanceo en mis talones.

"Te extraña. Deberías venir a verlo."

Tweek baja la mirada y se abraza a si mismo ligeramente.

"T-tal vez debería."

Las luces del club empiezan a apagarse y las farolas de la calle a encenderse. Por primera vez no regresaré a casa solo.

_So if by the time the bar closes __and you feel like falling down_

_**I'll carry you home, tonight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Esto no salió como lo planeado… es más estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con la canción xD Ah, pero en mi defensa, no escribo hace mucho? Y puede que tome tiempo para que vuelva a aprender como hacerlo (no que nunca lo haya hecho LOL) En fin, creo que tengo mas tiempo libre y podre terminar este fic pronto! Yey! :D


	33. It's You

**AN:** Pero que es esto? Una actualización? Es porque se acerca el fin del mundo? NO! NO! NO! HOY DIA CANCIONES CREEK CUMPLE UN AÑO OMG ASJHAS NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTOY TENIENDO UN ATAQUE DE DE NOSEQUE POR AQUÍ! Vamos festejen conmigo JAJAJA quiero agradecer a mi perro por quedarse hasta la madrugada haciéndome compañía, a mis padres por no botarme de la casa –it's free- pero en especial a ti! SI, SI! A TI! Tu personita maravillosa que has llegado hasta aquí leyendo tanta incoherencia y amando creek y soportándome cielos, no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes! Gracias, gracias mega hiper super duper combo agrandado de MUCHAS GRACIAS. Todo esto significa tanto, y este Author's Note ya se vuelve asquerosamente largo pero no me importaaa no no porque verán, no puedo creer que sea tan floja y todo esto me haya tomado un año (elcolmogabriela) no puedo creer que solo falten dos capítulos y el bonus para terminar! Si me pongo así con el aniversario, llorare para el final JAJAJA PERO NO IMPORTA NO NO NO y antes de que alguien me apedree lo siento tantotantotanto por actualizar recién, no tienen ni idea. No encontraba la inspiración para continuar CC y me dije a mi misma que no actualizaría nada hasta terminar esto y woah **EN VERDAD NO PENSABA ACTUALIZAR HOY** pero luego vi la fecha y casi me da paro cardiaco AlguienLlameUnaAbulanciaPorF avor y me obligue a mi misma a escribir y ahora me iré a celebrar como si estuviera en Las Vegas. Fin.

Sobre este capitulo, puede que la letra no sea la correcta pero no me culpen a mí, culpen a mis padres que nunca me hicieron tomar clases de coreano y sé que no es la gran cosa pero di mi mejor esfuerzo ;A; Canción pedida por Kami Igarashi. PERDÓNAMEEEE han pasado tantos meses desde que pediste esta canción y me debes odiar y lo siento tanto que no sé como escribirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

_It's you_

_It's _only you

"Quiero ir a Corea del Sur." Sus palabras eran firmes, no dejando lugar a una negación. Sus fríos ojos taladraban a sus propios padres, retándolos a contradecirlo. Su papá gruñó, dando a entender que había escuchado, pero no dejó de comer.

"Oh."

"¡Thomas! No le digas-" Su mamá frenó en media oración, negando con la cabeza de forma resignada. Su esposo nunca cambiaría. "¿Por qué quieres ir a Corea, cariño?" Su sonrisa era forzada y sus palabras dulces ocultaban lo que realmente quería decir. Algo como '_sobre mi cadáver'._

"Intercambio de alumnos. De hecho, solo necesito que firmen el permiso ya que soy menor de edad."

"¡Sí, sí, pero _por qué _quieres ir! ¡Nunca te ha interesado China!"

"Corea."

"¡La misma cosa Craig!"

"Puedes ir." Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Thomas, quien ya había terminado de comer. Su esposa lo miró de forma acusadora y él se encogió de hombros. "Déjalo que se haga hombre, si quiere ir que vaya. Aparte, podemos remodelar su cuarto cuando no este."

_I don't need __anyone else__, it's only you_

_When you ask again, it's only you_

_Even if you already have __**another love**_

_I _can't forget you_, I can't turn back around_

Eso sucedió hace un par de días, y ahora Craig se encuentra en un avión rumbo a Corea. Su cabeza reposaba contra la ventanilla mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que su hermana menor le dijo "_¿Estas yendo a buscar a Tweek, no?"_ Cerró los ojos con cansancio, no queriendo recordar el pasado ni admitir la verdad. ¿Cómo decirlo? Como decir que sí, está yendo en busca de su mejor amigo que no ve desde secundaria. Tweek se mudó a prácticamente el otro lado del mundo y por más que ambos habían tratado de mantener su amistad no era fácil. Los cambios horarios no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo y eran pocas las horas en que podía comunicarse.

Por eso mismo Craig prometió a Tweek que lo visitaría algún día.

El único problema es que no se dio cuenta de lo que esa promesa implicaba. Dado que no tenía el dinero para pagar un pasaje y su familia estaba fuera de cuestión, lo único que quedaba era aplicar para un programa de estudiantes de intercambio en su universidad.

_The moment my eyes began to __**burn**_

_The moment __my heart was captured by you_

_I have _no regret_, I chose you_

_That's right, _it's you

Y ahora se dirigía a verlo. Era un sentimiento irreal, como si aun no pudiera creer del todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué diría Tweek cuando lo viera? No le había dicho nada, quería que sea una sorpresa, solo esperaba que no se desmayara o algo por el estilo. Craig sonrió suavemente ante la idea. Cielos, como lo había extrañado.

Tuvo un sueño, un recuerdo. El día que se vieron por última vez. Tweek estaba llorando y sus labios temblaban con tristeza, tenía un peluche de una oveja en una mano, el cual abrazaba con fuerza. Con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Craig, como si no quisiera soltarlos nunca. _"Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver." "Lo prometo." "¿Nunca me vas olvidar?" "No podría hacerlo."_ Tweek sollozó una última vez y Craig limpió una lágrima que caía, ambos escucharon el anuncio de su vuelo y sabían que era la hora de despedirse. Craig, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, pero Tweek decidió por él. Se acercó un poco y besó la comisura de sus labios.

_Whatever anyone, anyone says, it __**doesn't matter**__ to me_

_Whoever, whoever curses me, I'll only look at you_

Una vez que Craig dejó sus maletas en los departamentos para alumnos extranjeros, decidió que había llegado el momento. El último paso que lo separaba de Tweek: _encontrar su casa._ Ahora, Craig no llegó a Corea sin saber _absolutamente_ nada; había estado aprendiendo el lenguaje y la cultura, pero en especial había hecho un mapa hasta la casa de Tweek. Con dibujitos y flechitas, de forma que no se perdiera en media ciudad. Craig asintió con su cabeza una vez, decidido a encontrar a Tweek ese mismo día y no fallar en el intento; tomó su mapa y su mochila antes de salir del departamento. Corea del Sur era completamente diferente a su pequeño pueblo montañés y aunque estaba tentado a quedarse observando el lugar tenia una misión importante en manos. Recorrió varias calles por su propia cuenta y empezaba a sentirse orgulloso de sus dotes de orientación y de que nada lo haya distraído. Hasta que notó a una chica con el tradicional Hanbok y toda su concentración se fue al demonio. La curiosidad picaba en sus manos y Craig maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta que no podría ignorar a la muchacha.

_Even when I'm born again, it's still __only you_

_Tic-toc, tic-toc, even as time goes by_

La curiosidad de Craig era completamente justificada. El pelinegro sabía que las vestimentas tradicionales coreanas solo se usaban en ocasiones especiales; como no era año nuevo y definitivamente no había ninguna festividad por esas fechas, podía ir descartando esas ideas. Su traje era colorido, por lo que no había forma que fuera un Hanbok para un velorio; lo que solo dejaba una opción: un matrimonio. Había miles de posibilidades mas, como por ejemplo podría ser su graduación o simplemente le dio la gana de usarlo. Pero aunque Craig no sabia mucho sobre esa cultura, sí lo suficiente para saber que ese Hanbok era para ocasiones especiales y por los brillantes colores debió costar un montón. Yep, definitivamente era un matrimonio, aunque preguntar no le costaba nada y ya solo estaba a unos pasos de la casa de Tweek.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se acercó a la chica, quien estaba de espaldas y parecía buscar algo en una bolsa.

_When I tell you _I love you

_When I tell you __thousands__ and __millions__ of times_

Estaba por hablar cuando apareció otra chica junto a ella y Craig no tuvo ninguna duda de que ella era la novia. Su vestimenta era realmente bonita y a diferencia de su acompañante, su Hanbok no era tradicional. De hecho era parte de la colección moderna, una fusión de culturas o algo por el estilo. Para empezar no tenia mangas, y la parte de arriba parecía juntarse con la falda, como si fuera un vestido. Su falda tampoco era recta, si no tenia varios pliegues y era bastante amplio. Todo el traje era blanco, a excepción de su cinturón que era floreado y con diseños extravagantes. ¿Tenía tiempo para colarse en un matrimonio? Era una experiencia única pero Tweek era aun más importante. Estaba por irse cuando la novia volteó abruptamente y nada en el mundo había preparado a Craig para darse cuenta que la novia era Tweek. Ambos se quedaron congelados, sin poder creer lo que pasaba o si era cierto. La chica movió ligeramente a Tweek, hablando rápidamente en coreano y señalando una casa que solo podía asumir era de él. Craig estaba por hablar pero el rubio se lanzó encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y riendo contra su cuello, no necesitaba preguntar nada porque conocía al pelinegro lo suficiente. Eso y que Sarah le había comentando algo al respecto por accidente.

_Even when my heart sets on fire and my dry lips wear out_

_Even when I'm born again, it's still only you_

_Tic-toc, tic-toc, even as _timegoes by

Craig devolvió al abrazo con fuerza, sin poder creer que tenía a Tweek con él después de tantos años. Aunque aun había algo que no entendía…

"No sabia que eras una chica." Susurró contra su oído y sonrió suavemente.

"¡Cállate estúpido, derrame café sobre mi otro traje! _Gah_." Bueno, eso explicaba mucho. No era como que todo el mundo tuviera Hanboks y apostaba que conseguir ese había sido difícil.

"No me invitaste a la boda." Tweek se sonrojó y mordió sus labios, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. "No te puedes casar, no tienes mi consentimiento." El rubio sacudió la cabeza y tomó su mano, jalándolo hacia su casa.

"Es el matrimonio de mis padres _ngh_ sabes que nunca se casaron y querían tener algo tradicional por lo que me obligan a usar esto." Craig apretó su mano y se dejó guiar, sonriendo en todo el camino.

"Creo que te queda bien." Tweek le devolvió la sonrisa.

_I don't need any words. __**It's just you**_

"_It's too late", but for me it's just you_

_I know our love is __wrong_

_I _can't give up_, I can't let you go_

Todos los miraron al entrar, la madre de Tweek estaba sentada junto a su esposo. O futuro, como quieran verlo. Ambos vestían el Hanbok moderno, un juego de trajes del mismo color y diseños. La parte de arriba del de ella combinaba con el cinturón de él y la mayoría de las piezas eran blancas. La ceremonia empezó mientras Tweek se sentaba junto a sus padres, arrastrando a Craig tras de él. Los padres del rubio tomaban el vino especial desde la calabaza y Craig se dio cuenta de las grandes diferencias que había entre culturas. Pensar que Tweek había pasado todo eso solo y que habían estado separados por tanto tiempo, para al final terminar en una situación tan extraña. Esta definitivamente no era como Craig pensaba sería su rencuentro.

_My lips, cold as can be, are even bluer_

_I __cry out__ to find to find __your warmth_

_I call, even though I call for you and there's _no reply_, _

_**I'll wait for you**_

Las personas se empezaron a parar y Tweek estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Craig lo detuvo. Lo miro seriamente por un segundo antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los del rubio, se separó un poco y empezó a besar toda su cara, su nariz y mejillas, sus parpados y mentón. Terminando en la comisura de sus labios.

"Creo que a esta boda le faltan besos." Explicó de forma simple, encogiéndose de hombros. Tweek estaba ligeramente rojo pero parecía brillar de felicidad.

"Sabia que nos volveríamos a ver."

"Te lo prometí." El rubio asintió antes de inclinarse para volver a besar al pelinegro, porque Tweek había esperado lo suficiente por Craig y por fin estaban juntos.

_For me, it's you, it's you_

_Why don't you know, why don't you know?_

_For me, it's you, it's you_

_**It's you**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Quiero explicar un poco este capitulo. Como la letra no cuenta una historia en la que pueda basar el fic, decidí usar la idea de Tweek en kimono (la cual me moría por escribir hace meses, desde que vi un video en youtube sobre Selena Gómez JAJAJA no me pregunten como llegue ahí) y luego me di cuenta que el kimono es japonés y el grupo es coreano :I poooor lo que pregunte a mi amiga –que es de corea- cual era su vestimenta tradicional Y ASI SURGIÓ ESTO. TUVE QUE HACER MUCHAS PREGUNTAS y por eso tomo tanto tanto tiempo, un hiper mega lo siento u.u (deberían googlear el Hanbok moderno e imaginar a Tweek usando uno y morir de amor asasdas.) Ahora sean buenos y deséenle un feliz cumpleaños a Canciones Creek c:


	34. Gotas De Agua Dulce

**AN:** Solo quiero aclarar que la **canción** es desde la perspectiva de Craig pero el _fic_ es desde el punto de vista de Tweek. Ambos se complementan! (Y se entenderá mejor si lo leen así.) Canción pedida por VicPin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotas de Agua Dulce<strong>

_Hace _mucho_ tiempo no me enamoraba de unos ojos __tan bonitos_

_comunes de lozano brillo._

Lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus tics y sus espasmos involuntarios. Podía sentir como juzgaba cada torpe palabra que decía y su burla silenciosa cada vez que arruinaba una nueva bebida. Tweek apretó los dientes con frustración, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y contando hasta trece y medio mentalmente.

_Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, respira._

Ahora, si por él fuera, correría donde este estúpido muchacho y de un golpe borraría esa sonrisa socarrona de su cara.

Pero no. Uno no debe golpear a los clientes. Nope, va contra las reglas de la cafetería o una mierda así. _Debes controlar tu ira, cariño_ diría su madre _ahora ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Nada de golpear a extraños por más que creas que se lo merecen. En especial en horas de trabajo._

Pfff, ¿para que estaban las reglas si no para romperlas? El rubio humedeció sus labios rápidamente antes de abrir sus ojos y, como si su cuerpo lo odiara, su vista regresó al culpable de todo su estrés.

_Era lo que __**menos**__ en mi plan estaba._

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero eso no importa claro que no, porque el bastardo siempre siempre _siempre_ aparecía en la cafetería de sus padres a las diez menos quince en punto. Justo cuando el turno del rubio empezaba. Entraba como si fuera el dueño del lugar, ni siquiera se dignaba ver a su alrededor, solo se dirigía a la caja y pedía un café negro.

Tweek nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de no ser cajero.

En cambio, debía encargarse de que el café del pelinegro estuviera _perfecto_ cada mañana a las diez menos quince sin falta. Porque, ¿y que si el chico ese en verdad era un agente del gobierno? ¿pie grande encubierto? ¿un asesino serial? ¡Lo había visto en la tv! Uno de esos, obsesionados con la perfección y sus códigos raros, coqueteando con jovencitas –err… jovencit_os_ también, ok, todo es posible- en cafeterías para luego invitarlos a salir Y ENTERRARLOS VIVOS PORQUE SON UNOS DEGENERADOS. Cielos. En este momento podía estar buscando su próxima victima, esperando el momento perfecto en el cual secuestrarlo y asesinarlo de forma sangrienta. Sí, Tweek estaba seguro que ese pelinegro era un asesino serial de la clase sangriento, algo como Dexter. Ohpordios, lo quería matar y violar y vender sus órganos pero no sin antes humillarlo poniendo que era gay desde Facebook. Noooo Facebook noooo.

_Aunque te _admito_ que a veces soñaba_

_con la __belleza de tu mirada__._

"¡Ngh!" Nadie volteó a verlo, acostumbrados a los extraños sonidos del barista. Y ahí estaba otra vez, parado tras la barra mientras preparaba la ridículamente sencilla bebida del pelinegro como todas las mañanas. "A-astronauta Tucker."

Tweek no sabía que odiaba más, tener que llamar a los clientes cuando su bebida estuviera lista, o que el muchacho siempre siempre diera ese nombre estúpido. Tal vez lo último. Lo peor de todo era tener que esperar que el idiota ese se acercara con toda su santa paciencia a recoger la bebida. Tweek ya estaba listo a decir "gracias por comprar en Harbucks" y seguir con el siguiente pedido cuando el astronauta Tucker hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho antes.

Lo saludó. En serio. Con palabras y todo. Fue un simple "hey" pero era un hey más de lo que usualmente decía y el rubio no estaba listo para responder ese saludo. Nope. Con un extraño movimiento de su cabeza hacia arriba se dio media vuelta. Pero el otro no estaba listo para dejarlo ir, el pelinegro tomó su hombro, deteniendo su intento de huida mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás.

"Espera un segundo, que te cue-"

Y fue ahí cuando recibió un golpe en la cara.

_Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, respira._

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando al pelinegro con la nariz sangrante y al rubio con mirada horrorizada.

"_¡LO SIENTO, NO QUISE LO JURO, ME TOMASTE POR SORPRESA, GAH!"_

"Auch."

"¿TWEEK _RICHARD_ TWEAK CUANTAS VECES HE DICHO QUE NO GOLPEES A LOS CLIENTES?" Y esa era la voz de su madre. Usando segundo nombre y todo para mayor efecto.

Claro que ella no gritó, su madre nunca levantaba la voz, pero su mente paranoica le hizo creer que así era. Y rayos, el chico no dejaba de _sangrar_, en toda la barra y su ropa y ¡sangre sangre por todos lados! Y ahora todos los clientes los estaban mirando, susurrando lo mucho que lo odiaban y el fenómeno que parecía. Su compañera de trabajo, Annie, no dejaba de verlo preocupada mientras que su propia madre le ofrecía pañuelos al desconocido.

_Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón_

_para bailar __**entre los dos**__ esta canción._

Pero no importaba, nada importaba porque el chico pelinegro no dejaba de verlo. Su cara no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, como si no le doliera la nariz. Pero lo que era peor, lo que _en verdad_ le ponía los pelos de punta a Tweek eran sus ojos. Esos ojos fríos pero tranquilos, daban la impresión que nada en el mundo pudieran perturbarlos y estaban clavados sobre el barista. Que en este caso venia a ser Tweek.

_Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, respira._

"Lo siento mucho." Fue un susurro, casi imperceptible, pero transmitía todo el dolor que el rubio sentía. Era el colmo que se alterara tanto con un simple saludo. _Estúpido, estúpido, ¿no puedes ser normal?_ Y con una ultima mirada de desdicha Tweek corrió a la seguridad del almacén.

Tweek trató de calmarse y prometió salir en cinco minutos. Esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en quince, en cincuenta, tres horas y antes de que se diera cuenta Harbucks estaba cerrando. Fue su mamá quien entró a sacarlo, dándole suaves abrazos y promesas de que todo estaría bien. Diciendo que ya podía salir y jurando que al llegar a casa le prepararía su plato favorito.

Sí, todo estaría bien.

_La verdad, me estoy _volviendo a enamorar

_La verdad, quiero que sepas que..._

Más tarde, acostado bajo sus gruesas sabanas de plumas y rodeado por sus peluches de Chinpokomon, Tweek se prometió a si mismo que al día siguiente le pediría disculpas al Astronauta Tucker. Es más, le regalaría un café negro y estaba vez lo prepararía bien porque quería hacerlo y no porque tenía miedo de que el otro fuera un asesino serial.

Pero el pelinegro no volvió al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente, ni al que seguía a ese. Tras dos semanas de espera Tweek perdió toda esperanza de que el otro chico fuera a regresar. ¿Pero eso era bueno no? Desde el inicio había estado tan desesperado porque el chico extraño lo dejara en paz y por fin lo había conseguido.

Pero en su interior, muuuy en su interior, Tweek se sentía decepcionado y no tenia la menor idea de porque. Así que decidió ignorar ese sentimiento.

_Lo que yo siento por ti, es __**amor**__._

"¿Tweek?"

"¿Sí Annie?"

"¿Crees que podría irme temprano? Es decir es tarde y sabes que a esta hora no suelen llegar clientes… Mañana tengo un examen importante y necesito estudiar, así que ¿Puedes cubrirme por la ultima media hora?"

Tweek se mordió la lengua con fuerza, tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos paranoicos y sus ganas de rogarle a Annie porque se quede.

"C-claro, no te preocupes yo te cubro _gah._" Después de todo Annie lo merecía, era la única amiga que le quedaba de secundaria aparte de Kenny. Además sabía que no le mentía, ella estaba en la universidad y siempre tenia exámenes importantes. A diferencia de Tweek quien no postulo a ninguna, prefiriendo tomar el negocio de sus padres.

"¡Gracias Tweek! ¡Prometo pagártelo en el siguiente turno!"

El rubio vio como Annie se retiraba y podía sentir la ansiedad comiéndolo por dentro. No era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en el turno de noche pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Estaba considerando en cerrar temprano pero sabía que sus padres lo ahogarían con metáforas si se aparece temprano en casa; además Annie tenia razón, nunca nadie venía a tomar _café_ en el turno de la _noche_. Suspirando decidió sacar su pequeño libro de Sudoku y ponerse a jugar para pasar el tiempo. Estaba en un nivel especialmente difícil y como el necio que era se negaba a ver el resultado en la parte de atrás, por mas que haya estado en ese nivel por casi dos semanas.

"Pon un ocho arriba."

"_AHHHHHHHHH."_ El grito fue acompañado por las capacidades de maestro Kung Fu que Tweek poseía. Lo que significaba que había tirado el libro en la cara del extraño, se había echado al piso y había dado un volantín antes de esconderse bajo la barra. Todo en el transcurso de tres segundos y medio. Sorprendente.

"Al menos esta vez no me golpeaste. Es un avance."

_Ganas que me hacen útil, el corazón_

droga_ que me hace inmune, ante el dolor_

_gotas de agua dulce, __rayo de sol__._

Tweek reconoció la voz al instante y se obligó a si mismo a salir debajo de la barra. Con lentitud tortuosa se levantó y con las mejillas encendidas dijo, "B-bienvenido a Harbucks. ¿Qué le puedo _ack_ servir?"

"Es un poco tarde para las formalidades, me acabas de tirar un libro a la cara."

Tweek se sonrojó aun más y arriesgó a mirar al otro por un segundo, aunque sea para confirmar que era, en efecto, el Astronauta Tucker.

Yep. Era él. Y no solo eso, pero Tweek se sintió aliviado de verlo, como si hubiera estado esperando por él sin darse cuenta. Pero eso era ridículo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el rubio no sabía que hacer, ¿continuar con su juego? ¿servirle café negro? Café… cierto. Había algo que _definitivamente _tenía que decir.

"Lo siento, por pegarte la otra vez quiero decir, no fue mi intención."

"Mmm, no importa. Ten tu libro."

El rubio cogió su libro con cuidado, mirando la sonrisa del otro con indecisión antes de asegurarse que su Sudoku estuviera a salvo. Con curiosidad trató de poner un ocho donde el otro le había dicho y casi salta de alegría al ver que sí encajaba.

"¿Tienes problemas de confianza no es así?"

Tweek levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendido al inicio para luego tratar de desaparecer al pelinegro con la mirada. Tal vez no entendió a la primera y era necesario volver a pegarle.

_Llévame, de ser preciso, por la semblanza de tu sombra_

_yo se que __**tu prendes la luz**__ y en mi vida te asomas_

_como las blancas palomas, cuando la plaza se toman_

_con __vuelo inmortal__._

"¿D-disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres? _Ack, _¡NO ME CONOCES!"

"No te preocupes, yo también tengo problemas pero para expresar mis emociones. Es una desdicha la verdad." Lo dijo mirando la barra, trazando diseños invisibles con su dedo suavemente. Tweek evitó con todas sus fuerzas decirle la cantidad de gérmenes que estaba tocando. "Es por eso…" el pelinegro pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir y termino con un "me llamo Craig."

Tweek odiaba cuando alguien no terminaba sus oraciones.

"¿Es por eso que qué?"

Sus palabras eran firmes, no dejando espacio a una evasión. De hecho, por primera vez en su vida se sentía seguro de lo que decía. Podía sentir como su estómago daba vueltas, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara pero no estaba seguro de que.

Craig levantó la vista repentinamente, como si hubiera tomado una decisión de vida o muerte. Con voz grave y mirada suave habló.

"Es por eso que quiero invitarte a salir."

_Lo que yo siento por ti, _es amor.

"¿Qué?" Tweek no sabía que decir, lo que era peor no sabía que _sentir._ Craig se encogió de hombros.

"Me gustas. Por eso siempre vengo, ni siquiera me gusta el café. Pensé que si venía todos los días llegaría el momento en que tendría que hablarte pero nunca tuve la valentía. Y cuando por fin decido hacerlo, me pegas. Así que decidí decirlo de una vez ¿Saldrías conmigo?" Tweek lo miraba con los ojos abiertos completamente, dando la impresión de que había olvidado como pestañar. Lo miraba fijamente y sin ninguna expresión aunque por dentro su cabeza giraba a mil por hora. Craig esperó pacientemente, pero tras tres minutos de total silencio interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio. "… O puede que haya debido entender a la primera." Y se volvió a encoger de hombros, como si en verdad no le importara, como si no le hubiera tomado todo el valor acumulado por dos semanas para presentarse ese día y declararse.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, levantando la mano a modo de despedida y avanzando tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Ya estaba por salir y desaparecer de esa cafetería por siempre cuando Tweek habló despacio.

"¿Q-quieres ir a ver una película? _Ngh_ leí que Monstruos University se acaba de estrenar. O p-podemos ir por un helado. Me gusta el helado. _GAH."_

"…Suena bien." Y Craig sonrió.

_**Es lo que siento por ti.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Annie Faulk salió en el capitulo de Tweek vs. Craig! y es la rubia con rulos –por si alguien no recuerda. WOW OK ESTA ES LA ULTIMA CANCION. DEFINITIVO. Solo queda una ultima sorpresa y podre marcar esto como "complete" para siempre! :'D


	35. This Shit Is Finally Over, Yo

"Y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin." Clyde dejó su iPad cuidadosamente en la mesa frente a él y sonrió ampliamente. Miró a todos los presentes detenidamente antes de fijar su vista en dos de sus mejores amigos. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció mi fanfic sobre ustedes?" El castaño se removió incomodo en su asiento y mordió su labio con fuerza. Sus cejas estaban levantadas y sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

"Corre."

"¿Eh?"

"Corre Clyde. Corre lo mas rápido que puedas porque si te alcanzó no vivirás para contarlo." La voz de Craig temblaba, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo gigante para controlar su ira. Sus manos temblaban y sus labios mostraban sus dientes, como si fuera un rugido silencioso. Y estaba sonrojado. No hay que olvidar eso. Rojo, rojo, rojo hasta las orejas.

"¿Qué? No. ¿Qué? Espera, espera, Craig. Uh. ¿Qué?" Clyde ya no se encontraba sentando, de hecho retrocedía lentamente con sus manos levantadas frente a él, tratando de calmar a su amigo. Clyde lanzó una mirada desesperada en dirección de Tweek, quien tenía su cara escondida entre sus manos. Había optado esa posición desde aproximadamente la segunda o tercera canción y no había pronunciado una palabra en ningún momento. De hecho, nadie lo había hecho…

Clyde decidió que Tweek era un caso perdido. Obviamente había quedado tan emocionado por las historias que no podía pronunciar palabra. Obviamente. El castaño volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado, rogando porque Kenny o Token lo ayuden… pero era otro caso perdido.

Kenny había bajado su pañoleta marrón, dejando ver la mitad de su cara. Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo estaba riendo tan fuerte que a las justas si podía respirar. ¿En que momento sucedió todo eso? Los trajo a todos ellos con la promesa de no interrumpirlo mientras leía (de acuerdo, de acuerdo, chantajeó a Craig) y a aparte de la ocasional risa ninguno había dicho nada. Cuando vuelve a verlo, Kenny esta en el suelo dando vueltas de la risa. Genial.

Ya era muy tarde. Debió haberle hecho caso a Craig cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero nooo, decidió quedarse y ahora- y ahora Craig estaba frente a él listo para matarlo. Adiós mundo cruel. Craig llevó su brazo hacia atrás, su mano hecha puño para golpearlo. Clyde cerró sus ojos con fuerza, contando mentalmente. 1… 2… 3… y… 3… 3… 3…

_Uh._

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, primero uno, esperó unos segundos y abrió el otro. Token tenía a Craig sujetado por los brazos, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia su silla y evitando satisfactoriamente un homicidio. El castaño suspiró aliviado y volvió a sentarse nerviosamente. Miró a todos una vez más. ¡¿Por qué nadie decía nada?! ¡Días de esfuerzo y nadie se atrevía a decir nada! Craig sentado en una esquina mientras lanzaba rayos invisibles en su dirección, tratando de quemar su cabeza; Tweek escondiéndose tal avestruz, pensando que si no veía a nadie nadie lo vería a él; Kenny a punto de morir por falta de oxígeno y Token- bueno Token no había dicho nada al respecto pero quería creer que esa sonrisa significaba algo bueno.

"Clyde t-tienes pfff ajajaja m-mucho tiempo libre entre manos." Ante cualquier pronóstico el primero en hablar fue Kenny. "¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO FANFICS PARA MI! Con varias chicas oh si, una orgía porque no. Mmm."

"GAH." Todos voltearon a ver a Tweek, quien por fin se había separado de sus piernas y decidido dar la cara. "A mi me gustaron. ¡NO TODAS! C-como cuando tienen finales tristes y uh, pero el resto no estaba t-tan mal. ¿Cierto Craig?" El rubio sonrió tímidamente hacia su pareja. Craig arrugó la nariz un segundo pero al siguiente se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo."

"Tu ortografía es terrible y escribes peor que un niño de cinco años, pero imagino que pudo ser peor. Aunque quiero reportar una queja, ¿Por qué Kenny aparece más que yo? ¡No es justo!" Token seguía sonriendo mientras movía sus dreads fuera de su cara.

"Es que soy un bastardo adorable y sexy, ¿verdad Clyde?" Kenny preguntó mientras abrazaba a Clyde.

"Sigo creyendo que fue una mierda, nos has traído hasta aquí para hacernos perder el tiempo, Clyde." Se quejó Craig mientras le mostraba su dedo medio.

"¡HEY! A Tweek le gustó, ¿cierto Tweek?" Todos se voltearon a ver al rubio, quien tenia el iPad del castaño entre manos y reía de rato en rato. "¡VEN! ESTA LEYENDO MIS FICS YEEY- Auch Craig no me pegues."

"Da igual. Esto es estúpido, tu eres estúpido, ni siquiera sé porque acepte quedarme hasta el final. Vamos Tweek he tenido suficiente de esto." Craig se paró mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a todos y a todo, sujetando a su enamorado por la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. Tweek no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse antes de que Craig lo empujara hacia su carro y salieran de ahí. Token se puso a leer donde el rubio se había quedado, sacudiendo su cabeza con resignación y sin poder creer que tan estúpido era Clyde.

Kenny por otro lado sonreía bobamente, mirando al castaño de forma traviesa. "Clyde, amigo, tienes que darme una copia de todas esas historias."

"¡Fics!"

"Lo que sea."

Clyde sonrió entusiasmado, genuinamente contento de que al menos alguien se diera cuenta del gran escrito que era. Sí claro, lo único que Kenny quería era publicarlo en el periódico escolar y humillar a Craig pero hey, nadie tenia que saber eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Escena Extra<strong>

Craig y Tweek miraban una película juntos, recostados sobre el sillón y comiendo Doritos tranquilamente. El celular del pelinegro vibró y Tweek lo sacó de su pantalón, leyendo el mensaje y gritando tras terminar.

"Que cosa."

"_Nada."_

"_Tweek."_

"_GAH _NO ES NADA_."_

"… dame eso."

"N-no, no vas a querer leerlo. Mejor terminemos la película, ¿si?" Y para mayor efecto Tweek puso su cara de perrito abandonado. Craig aceptó solo porque quería saber el final y no por la mirada de su pareja. Claro que no.

Tweek agradeció a todos los santos de que Craig no haya presionado en ver el mensaje. Después de todo solo se enojaría al leer que media escuela tenia los fics de Clyde. Yep. Y solo por si acaso Tweek puso el celular en silencio, volviendo a acostarse contra Craig para continuar viendo su película.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> FIN. Ohmygod. De hecho tengo este capítulo escrito hace MESES, la idea en si llegó tras ver el capitulo de genderbender de Adventure Time yy en serio ame como fue Ice King y su fanfic xD Y NO PUDE RESISTIR LA IDEA Y ASASSDD. No se preocupen por Clyde, él esta bien.

Creo que dije todo en el aniversario de un año y para no ponerme a llorar solo diré GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que están leyendo en este momento. Thisshitisfinallyoveryo.


End file.
